Miss Miami
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Ally's competing for the title of Miss Miami, which is important to her. With the help of Austin, Trish and Dez, she just might win. But winning the crown means one thing; she's going to have to change her current self to a whole new Ally. Is this drastic change going to take a toll on her friendships? Will romances spark along the way? Will anything ever go back to the way it was?
1. Counters & Computers

**Hey! So I was thinking of doing an Austin and Ally fanfic. Of course, the idea never really hit me until BAM! One of my friends is trying to do a "100 Things I Must Do Before I Die" list. So I thought, why not do a fanfic about accomplishing something off a list? It may take a while though, so hope you stick with me. Hope you like it! I'm making this an Auslly and a Trez story, even though there will probably be more Auslly! And may I please have 5 reviews? Thank you so much! And here is the haunted disclaimer.**

**Trish: Guess who got a job as your nanny!**

**Me: I'm 11. I don't think I need a nanny.**

**Trish: Yes you do, because I'll get payed. Even though I hate my job, at least I'll get payed.**

**Me: Can you at least do the disclaimer for me?**

**Trish *opens mouth before being interrupted***

**My Mom: Trish! I didn't hire you! Get out of here!**

**Me: Mom, how do you know Trish?**

**My Mom: Her mom and I go way back...**

**Trish: Yeah, so BYE!**

**Me: *sighs***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Austin and Ally, sadly.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Well, these violins are made out of the finest wood." I tell a customer. "They're made out of..."

"Does this violin come in red?" the customer interrupts me. I sigh.

"Well, we're out of red right now." I answer. "We have pink, blue, green and purple..."

"I WANT RED!" the customer yells. Wow, does she know manners?

"I can order it for you, but it'll take around a week or so..." I tell her. I could tell by her face expression that she wasn't too pleased.

"I. Want. Red. NOW!" the customer says.

"Fine!" I succumb to the customer. "Just be back in 3 hours, preferably 5."

"I'll be back alright." she says before exiting the store. I sigh. Even though this isn't the busiest day for Sonic Boom, it was definitely the crankiest. I grab a pink violin and start painting it red. Then I start thinking of how school's starting tomorrow, which got me thinking of becoming a senior, Book Club, Watching Clouds Club, Calligraphy Camp, Dez, then Trish, then... Austin.

"Ally, are you done with the next song?" Austin asks me, jumping onto the counter. Wow, I was just thinking of him. Coincidental...

"Yeah, it's in my book." I answer him. He starts to reach for it when I say...

"Don't. Touch. My. Book." He makes a puppy face which I think is adorable. He's adorable... snap out of it Ally!

"What's the song about?" Austin asks.

"It's about puppy love." I answer. I kind of wrote about him in that song. I also mentioned Dallas here and there. Though, the references were very subtle.

"So in the video, Austin has to dress up as a puppy?" Dez pops out of nowhere. I sigh.

"Dez, puppy love just means crushes." I tell Dez.

"So, basically, Austin gets crushed by a ton of rocks while dressed up as a puppy?" Dez asks.

"Ally, how could you do that?" Austin asks me. I hit my head with my palm. Sometimes they can be idiots!

"No, Dez, just let him dress normally. And Austin, you're not going to get crushed, okay?" I explain to Austin and Dez.

"Well, it's too late." Dez says. "I already ordered the rocks and the puppy costume."

"Thank you Dez, so much." Austin says.

"You're welcome!" Dez says. I try to block Austin and Dez out of my head as I paint the violin. I hear a door crah, which was the cranky customer.

"I found the red violin in another store." she says. "I'm not shopping here ever again!" She then throws her football at me. Wait, how did she get a football? Oh well, at least I don't need to paint a violin anymore. The football landed on the paint can, which totally fell onto the floor. Paint splattered everywhere.

"Ally!" Austin yells. "This was a perfectly good outfit!"

"Well, too bad." I say. "Either way, how is there a new music store in this mall?"

"Oh yeah, it's called Celebrity Music." Dez says. "It's in the other side of the mall."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I ask Dez.

"Well, you never really asked." Dez replies. Ugh, how he makes me so aggrevated sometimes! I roll my eyes at him and get onto my laptop. Then, I searched Celebrity Music onto my laptop. That's when it shut down.

"Ugh, wake up computer!" I shriek.

"What's wrong?" Austin asks, flashing that sympathetic smile that always makes me melt. Wait,what am I thinking? He's my best friend, besides Trish of course.

"Well, my computer always shuts down for some odd reason." I tell Austin.

"Did you try charging it?" Austin asks.

"Of course, but it's not working." I , Trish comes barging in.

"Guess who got a job at the Lemon store!" Trish yells.

"I thought it was called the Lime store." Dez says.

"Yeah, Dez, it's called exactly that." Trish replies sarcastically. Then she starts talking normally again. "For once, I love this job. I got a free laptop!"

"Do you mind giving the laptop to a friend in desperate need for one?" I ask Trish.

"Sorry Ally, but I earned this laptop!" Trish replies. I sigh.

"Well, then you're going to the Lemon store with me to get a discount for me." I tell her.

"Fine, let's go." Trish says reluctantly.

"Oh, and Austin, Dez, can you please clean up this place?" I ask the boys, who were busy playing the piano.

"Umm, yeah, sure." Austin replies. I smile and Trish takes me all the way across the mall.

Austin's POV

"Dez, we've got to clean this up!" I tell Dez. Ally told us too, and if she sees this place with paint still there, she might as well kill us. That's what I love about her. She's likable, most of the time. Not when she's blabbing about her boring life. No no no. She has no social life. I feel kind of bad for her.

"I know, that's why I ordered a pack of rocks and a dog costume." Dez says.

"I thought you got that for my next music video." I say.

"Well, I did, but now I have another method to clean up this place." Dez says. The door opens.

"Delivery!" the delivery man says. Dez comes up to him and he says "Sign here. Thank you." Then he drops the bag of rocks and the dog costume.

"See, all we have to do is put the rocks in the costume and throw it onto the counter." Dez explains to me.

"Dez, that's genius!" I yell. I love how Dez is so random. We're best friends, after all. We pile the rocks into the costume and throw it at the counter. The paint magically disappeared.

"I'm a what?" Dez asks.

"You're a genius, which I probably will not ever say again." I tell Dez. He smiles.

"You want to play some Banjo Tennis?" Dez asks me.

"When will I never?" I tell Dez. We both grab the closest banjo we could find and we start to play Banjo Tennis. I'm obviously going to win.

Ally's POV

"Here we are!" Trish says. For once she's at her job. Now if she only worked at her job, she would at least have some extra cash.

"Yeah!" I shriek. "Now we can get a new computer!"

"For you, sadly." Trish mutters. She's my best friend, but sometimes she can get on my nerves.

"Well, which one do you recommend?" I ask Trish, in which she shrugs.

"I don't know, I got this job an hour ago!" Trish replies. I sigh, but then I look at all the laptops, accompanied by uPads telling you what they are exactly. Oh how I love the Lemon store.

"Well, how's this one?" I ask, pointing to the gold laptop. It was relatively thin.

"Oh, that's the one I got." Trish says.

"Well, how is it?" I ask.

"You're using 'well' a lot." Trish tells me. "It's starting to scare me a little." Wow, I am using "well" a lot. Three times in a row! I better stop.

"Well, sorry." I say. I did it again! I'm stopping this harmless habit starting NOW!

"OK..." Trish says. "Just try the computer."

"OK..." I mimic back. "I'm trying the computer."

"Good..." Trish says. I get onto Blazewolf and get onto my email. There was a peculiar one. I wonder what it is...

"There's an email from Macy." I tell Trish.

"Macy?" Trish asks in shock. "The Macy Shock? OMG!"

"Yeah, it's shocking." I say, emphasising "shocking" as much as possible.

Macy Shock is the most popular girl at school. She has a boyfriend named Blake, or should I say Blank (he thinks he doesn't need a name because he's so popular, so people call him Blank, which backfired on him) She has an entourage, which is composed of Lizzie Chester, the blonde, and Kayla Williams, the African-American brunette. Most people call Macy "Redhead" Lizzie "Blonde" and Kayla "Brunette" People only call them that if they're trash talking them, which usually never happens to them, unless the people are talking to them behind their back. If you stay quiet like me, you hear all of the latest gossip.

Macy won Miss Miami last year, which is basically as important as Miss USA. You know why? Because Miss Miami is broadcasted on every TV channel/radio station know to man! It could get you a lot of publicity, which ends up in you becoming famous and yada yada yada.

"Ally!" Trish yells. "Don't just think and stand there! Open the stinking email!" I obey Trish's orders and open the email. I scanned over it, and I was surprised of the content that was in the email.

* * *

_Hello Lucky 25!_

_I'm Macy, only the most popular girl in the entire grade, which has, like, 300 people in it. I'm amazing. I'm perfect. And I'm Miss Miami. Big shocker. And since I have to give the crown to someone else, sadly, I decided to have a little competition. So, I chose 25 girls that are seniors now to be in this little competition. It was random, well, not totally. I chose my fav five and then chose the other 20 by just drawing names out of a hat. Cliche, right. Either way, I sent this email to you for an interesting way for me to choose the next Miss Miami! So, all you have to do is complete this list of things you have to do before the other 24. Whenever you finish one task, you tell me and I'll have a little stamper to stamp that thing you accomplished on the list. Easy peesy. Anyways, I know you guys are wondering who's your competition. Here's the list!_

_1: Volunteer 20 hours each for an animal shelter and a nursery home._

_2: Wear a Top 10 Prom dress._

_3: Be crowned Homecoming or Prom Queen. (they're different!)_

_4: Be on Tv, a radio station or the newspaper._

_5: Model for Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Calvin Klein or Michael Kors._

_6: Star in a musical._

_7: Become the head cheerleader._

_8: Get 5 signs on your locker._

_9: Make 10 trendy outfits and display them somewhere._

_10: Start a trend that has half of Miami following it._

_11: Write a good speech about what's important to you and say it in front of an audience of more than 100 people._

_12: Be able to have a talent that can be showcased._

_13: Date a guy either from a sports team or a famous singer/actor. (plus he has to be H-O-T-T, HOTT!)_

_14: Have a sweet ride and be able to drive it. (unless you pay a personal driver, that's classy and cool)_

_15: Be able to flaunt something successfully._

_16: Pass the Apple test. (everything will be explained once I give the Apple test to you)_

_17: Get accepted to a good college. (and by good, I mean a college where you can take a full four years)_

_18: Get more than 1,000 followers on MoodFace._

_19: Get a celebrity to follow you on MoodFace._

_20: Be able to reveal a dark secret coolly. (and by coolly, that means no one will laugh at you once you reveal it)_

_21: Be able to command people to do whatever you wish_

_22: Get served filet mignon than the paste they call food at school._

_23: Get out of gym. (ruins the makeup)_

_24: Give a fashion based seminar._

_25: Be BFF's with either someone super popular or someone famous._

_This will be so much work... for me. I have to check everyone's work. Do you know how much that's going to ruin my hair? Anyways, I'm pretty sure that you want to know your competitors. Well, here they are._

_1: Lizzie Chester_

_2: Kayla Williams_

_3: Ellie Nash_

_4: Fiona Coyne_

_5: Clare Edwards_

_6: Imogen Moreno_

_7: Alli Bhandari_

_8: Holly J Sinclair_

_9: Anya MacPherson_

_10: Jenna Middleton_

_11: Bianca De Sousa_

_12: Katie Matlin_

_13: Annie Taylor_

_14: Mia Jones_

_15: Grace Torres_

_16: Manny Santos_

_17: Marisol Lewis_

_18: Maya Martin_

_19: Tori Santamaria_

_20: Becky Baker_

_21: Jane Vaughn_

_22: Emma Nelson_

_23: Leia Chang_

_24: Chantay Black_

_25: Ally Dawson_

_So you can't drop out. Basically that's about it. Bye!_

* * *

Trish's POV

Oh how evil that girl is! That girl has nerve to not include me in that list. I want to be popular! I want to be Miss Miami! Ugh!

"So basically I have to be in this competition for the Miss Miami crown?" Ally asks.

"Yep." I answer. Ally doesn't deserve it! Even though she's my best friend, she has no fashion sense! I deserve the chance to be Miss Miami! Oh, the fame I would get!

"Great." Ally says sarcastically.

"Wait, you don't want to be Miss Miami?" I ask. If I were her, I would faint if I heard that I had the chance to become Miss Miami. She's basically throwing this chance away.

"No!" Ally yells, catching attention from a few customers. "I don't want to be known for something, oh I don't know, fake! I want to be known for something I did or one of my talents." Talents? Miss Miami showcases bunches of talents!

"Well I so badly want to be in the competition!" I say. "If only we could switch places..."

"Maybe we can." Ally says.

"How can we?" I ask doubtfully.

"She said we couldn't drop out," Ally starts. "but she never said that we couldn't switch places."

"Ally, you are a genius!" I yell, gaining even more attention from the population from the store. What? I'm excited! Sheesh.

"But only one problem; how are we going to contact Macy?" Ally asks me.

"Umm, through email?" I ask.

"We all know she only uses email for school and Miss Miami." Ally tells me. She does have a point. Macy hates email. She like texting, calling and chatting in person.

"Then through phone." I state.

"Do you have her phone number?" Ally asks me. I scroll through my contacts in my phone. Ally reciprocates.

"No, do you?" I look up to see Ally shaking her head.

"What are we going to do?" Ally asks, bonking her head on the closest table, making even more innocent customers watch. Really people? Don't you guys have something better to do than watch this conversation?

"We could go to her house." I casually say.

"You know, that might actually work." Ally says while pointing at me.

"But how are we going to get her address?" I ask.

"School website." Ally tells me. The school website has a directory, where you can find everyone's address, phone number, MoodFace, and anything else you need to know.

"She lives on 1008 Baker Street." Ally says, quickly jotting it down in her book.

"Perfect!" I exclaim. "Let's go!"

* * *

The ride was long. Turns out she lives in this fancy neighborhood with rich kids that pretty much no one can afford but rich people. I was driving, since Ally doesn't have her license yet. Ally was boring me with her long lecture of school. I just nodded and added a little "Uh huh"s here and there.

"Trish!" Ally yells. "Are you paying attention?" That definitely caught my attention.

"Yep!" I jump.

"Good, because we're here." Ally says. I saw a small mansion. It looked more like a huge log cabin. All of her house was made out of wood!

"Let's go." I say. We went to her front door. Since there was no doorbell, Ally quietly tapped on the door.

"Not like that!" I scold. Then I bang on the door, yelling. Then, the door opens to reveal Macy. She looks better than she did last year. Her hair was slightly waved. She wore a purple tee and white shorts, casual and easygoing. She also wore lip gloss, blush and mascara, which brought out her blue eyes. I can't say she looks magnificent or beautiful (ahem, that's me) but I can say she looks pretty.

"Hey!" she says. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Trish and that's Ally." I tell Macy. Ally just slightly nods.

"Oh, Ally!" Macy exclaims. "You're doing the Miss Miami competition I'm hosting!"

"Yep, that's me!" Ally says nervously. Why was she nervous? We were just talking to Miss Miami and the most popular girl in school! OK, maybe we should be a little nervous.

"That's what we came here for." I blurt out. "You see, Ally's not too enthusiastic about being in your little competition, but I would love to compete. So, we were wondering if we can do the little switcheroo."

"I'm sorry, but the hat chose Ally." Macy says. "I won't do a thing."

"But..." I say.

"No." Macy interrupts.

"But..." Ally says.

"NO!" Macy interrupts again. Wow, she's persistent.

"Fine." I say. Macy smiles and shuts the door.

"Looks like I have to try to become Miss Miami." Ally says glumly. Then, an idea hit me.

"Ally, if you become famous, so do I." I tell her.

"Well, yeah, I think so." Ally says while tilting her head a little bit.

"So, I'm gonna make you do it." I say. I have the look on my face that gives Ally the hint that I won't take no for an answer.

"OK, since you're my best friend, I'll do it." Ally says while smiling shyly. I smile.

"Great!" I say. "Perfect!"

Austin's POV

We were playing the fifth round of Banjo Tennis. It was tied, 2 to 2 and this was our tie breaker round. I was up, 17 to 11. I was about to serve before seeing Ally and Trish come in.

"Hey you guys!" Ally yells. Dez and I hide the banjos. We've kind of broken 7 already.

"Hey Ally." I say. Then I whisper to Dez "I win." He shrugs. Ally looks around the store. By the look on her face, she was frightened.

"What did you guys do to my counter?" she asks madly. Dez and I look at each other nervously. I don't think we did anything major. I glance at the counter to see a huge crack (more like a billion huge cracks) Oh great.

"We kind of threw a puppy costume full of rocks at the counter." Dez says. "Please don't hurt us!" He said the last sentence hastily, throwing his hands up.

"OK, what about the banjos?" Ally says, pointing at the 7 banjos we destroyed. She's probably extremely disappointed in us, and I feel really bad for letting her down. She's too cute to be let down... wait, what am I thinking?

"We kind of played Banjo Tennis." Dez says. "Please don't hurt us!" He said the last sentence just like the identical sentence said a few seconds earlier, hastily.

"Oh I won't hurt you." Ally says. Phew. "But I will charge you around a thousand dollars, probably more, to help me pay for this!" She ends up throwing her hands everywhere.

"We'll pay, don't worry." I say, throwing my signature smile. I saw Ally's face loosen up a little bit. I must be a charm to her or something.

"Good, I just need the money soon." Ally states, this time more calmly. Dez nods, still frightened. I, on the other hand, just flipped my hair, which earned a blush from Ally. Wait, did she just blush?

* * *

**OK, that's the first chapter of Miss Miami! In this story, 25 is, like, the lucky number. Tell me how it is! 5 reviews please! Thank you!**


	2. Packets & Secrets

**Hey ya'll! It's fashionandstylegurl! I'm so excited to write this chappie! You guys make me smile. All the quick reviews made me so happy! I absolutely enjoyed reading each and every one of them! Wow, this is getting cheesy. Anyways, finally got a Twitter! It's FashionStyleT. Follow me! Well, right now I'm not feeling the best. feel super lonely, alone and abandoned. It stinks. I shed a few tears, but at the end, I went through. But, at the end, I got three wishes from my mom. Sadly, all I could wish for is stuff food related. So I wished for the Melting Pot, spring rolls and Auntie Anne's pretzel dogs. Mmmm... Plus, if you like Total Drama and don't mind doing a collaboration with me, I was hoping that we could do a SYOC story together. It's a fifth season. And did you guys do the blackout on Saturday on FanFiction. I did, and it was so hard not being on this website for so long. Anyways, enough about my life. Now let's talk about the story! 15 reviews please? Now let's get to my response to all of you guy's reviews.**

**kirby109-Thank you so much! And I felt amazing after I got a quick review, you sent me that review 9 minutes after I posted this story.**

**queenc1-Thank you so much!**

**Mayzing-Thank you so much! The new chapter is coming up right now. And I'm starting to think that your pen name is a pun of amazing, it sounds like it!**

**TeddyBearz88-Thanks! And you all are super lucky that people review so then they can have this chappie! And didn't you read my Phineas and Ferb fanfic It's School Already? I recognize your pen name/anomynous name.**

**LibertytheKitty-Yep, you're right. You're super good at counting! Thanks so much! I'm already one of your favorite authors? That makes me smile to death.**

**fdyyiryj-Thanks! And did you just type up random letters or do those letters actually mean something? One of my passwords (I have 6 of them) looks like random letters, but they actually mean something.**

**gothgirlbites-Like I said, I'm updating right now! And I try my best to update ASAP when I get enough reviews. It's just that sometimes I'm super busy that I can't update my stories. Well, don't worry. I'm still here.**

**LilMonstax-Thanks! And I love Auslly, they're adorable!**

**And now comes the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey Nelson!**

**Nelson: Hey! You called me about reciting "Diss Hamel"**

**Me: Disclaimer, not Diss Hamel, whoever he is.**

**Nelson: Diss Hamel! You got it. *looks at Hamel* Hey Hamel, you smell like rotten fish!**

**Hamel: I'm going to get you for that!**

**Me: You know, you didn't have to diss Hamel, you had to say the disclaimer.**

**Nelson: What?**

**Me: DIS-CLAIM-ER! Disclaimer!**

**Nelson: Really? Oh, nargh!**

**Hamel *beats up Nelson***

**Disclaimer: Fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything except for the story's plot!**

**WARNING!: This chapter is the most highly rated I've ever written, which is why I gave this story a T. No chapter will ever be this T, I promise.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"I can't believe we're going to school!" I say. Trish, Austin, Dez and I were waiting in a bus stop in the mall. The summer has really flew by. In July, Austin invited Dez, Trish and I to go to LA for a week. He almost got signed by a record label! But, sadly he didn't. He felt so discouraged after that. But, now, luckily, he's better. I love seeing his smile everyday.

"I know." Trish says. "I hate it! More work to do!"

"I have to agree with Trish." Austin admits, looking down slightly. "I'm not a huge fan of school."

"You guys, it isn't that bad." I try to convince Trish and Austin. "There's learning, Book Club, Cloud Watching Club, and Ms. Fannah, who is the nicest teacher on Earth."

"Ally, everything sounded boring except for Ms. Fannah, who's torturous." Austin tells me.

"Yeah! She hates our class!" Trish exclaims. "Everyday, she either blows up or cries about her ex boyfriend who used to cheat on her with a blonde."

"Why would her ex boyfriend want a blonde?" I ask. "He specifically likes brunettes. He told me that!" I'm close to her ex boyfriend. He's my dad's best friend's cousin.

"Because she has a pool and her job payes her $1,000 per day." Austin explains.

"Well, I like that idea." Trish says.

"Cheating on someone?" I ask. I think that it's totally wrong to cheat on people, especially since no one gave them a reason to. Cheating is wrong in every way.

"No! I'd like to earn $1,000 a day!" Trish yells. "It's perfect. Getting free money..."

"You're going to have to work for that money, Trish." I tell her. In every job, you have to work. Sadly, Trish has never done that, making her fired from at least a job a day.

"Umm, I don't work for money, duh!" Trish says. I roll my eyes.

"Well I'm excited for school, well, kind of." Dez says. I totally forgot he was there! How disrespectful am I? "There's a contest going around. Whoever makes the best video in the first month of school gets $100. I totally need that, plus it'll give me some publicity."

"Nice, Dez!" Austin yells. They high five.

"Speaking of publicity..." Trish starts, but I interrupt her.

"The bus is here!" I interrupt her. I know it's super mean to interrupt people, but I don't want Austin or Dez knowing that I'm going to be in a competition for Miss Miami. They're going to laugh like crazy, and I don't even know how to tell them.

We all board the bus. Our school is basically 5 minutes away from the mall, but we take the bus because my dad forces me to and Trish and Austin don't want me to be alone. Dez wasn't willing at first, but then he decided to cave in and ride on the bus with us. I sit with Trish, I was on the edge, and Austin sits next to Dez, Austin being on the edge. While Austin and Dez were blabbing on about something, Trish taps me on the shoulder.

"Why won't you tell them you're in a competition for Miss Miami?" she asks once my face faces hers. She was whispering, so I thought it would be best to whisper back. I sigh quietly.

"Because they might laugh." I explain. "And besides, I have no clue how to tell them."

"You don't have to tell them, just send them the email!" Trish exclaims.

"It's not that simple." I tell her. "And besides, I want to tell them to their faces. I can explian much more then."

"Wow, you say 'And besides' often now." Trish points out. "Before it was 'Well'. You seem to be getting a lot of catchphrases."

"I'll try to stop." I tell her assurangly. "And besides, these aren't cool catchphrases. Macy's is the best." Oh great. I said "And besides" again! I'm going to stop starting NOW.

"Oh yeah." Trish says. Her catchphrase is "That is NOT my problem!" Personally, I like it. It's a little rude, but it's memorable and catchy. The bus came to a screeching halt, which means we're at school. Austin, Dez, Trish and I were the last to get off. Everyone was pushing to get out of the bus. Finally! People who love school!

Once we got off the bus, I took a quick look at the school. The school was built out of bricks and wood. It has barely changed. Especially inside. The lockers were still painted navy blue, but the paint is chipping off little by little. The walls were sea green, and the floor was white and light blue tiles. Ahh, still the same, never been renovated school. Once we got our schedules and locker combinations, we were off. I was next to Macy and Austin. Wow, life has gotten me some great locker buddies.

"Ally, give me your schedule!" Trish demands. I hand it to her, and she examines it deeply. "Well, we have every period together except 3rd and 4th."

"Ally, schedule please." Austin says as politely as he can. I pass it to him right after Trish hands me back mine. Austin looks at both of ours. "Seems like we have every period except first and second together."

"Ally, schedule." Dez commands. I quickly hand it to him. He doesn't even glance at the schedule. "Perfect, every period except 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 5th!"

"Don't you have to look at the two schedules?" Trish asks.

"Nope, I already know her schedule." Dez answers.

"Then why did you ask for my schedule?" I ask. I was annoyed, but not too annoyed. Dez is a great friend of mine, and nothing can ruin that.

"Because everyone was asking for yours!" Dez shouts. "Austin, yours please."

"Well, we all have homeroom and Study Hall together." I tell them. "That means we can hang out as a group for a little more than a period!"

"Great! That's a lot of time." Dez declares.

"Dez, you do realize we only have an hour and fifteen minutes to spend together." I say.

"I know. I like to cherish every moment." Dez says.

"Good, because before we know it, we'll all be old and cranky." Austin jokes. We all laugh. I catch a sign posted on the bulletin board.

* * *

_Everyone participating in the Miss Miami competition, meet at my locker during Homeroom._

_Heart,_

_Macy_

* * *

The bell rings.

"Hey, I'm going to look for something." I tell Austin, Dez and Trish. Austin and Dez just shrug it off.

"OK, see you later, Allygator." Austin says, which makes me slightly blush. I-I don't like him! Wow, I can't even lie to myself. They walk off, but Trish turns around and gives me a knowing look. I chuckle sightly and smile. Macy, along with the other competitors, came right after. I eyed each and every one of them.

* * *

1: Lizzie Chester-The 1st best friend to Macy. Lizzie is stuck up, but she's really good at getting people to do whatever she wants. She has some of the best parties and she uses people for good grades.

2: Kayla Williams-The 2nd best friend to Macy. Kayla is super nice, and she loves animals. She falls in love easily, but she falls out of love as easily. She is a fantastic dancer.

3: Ellie Nash-She's the goth in the school, but her goth look has degenerated year by year, but she remained the same person. She used to cut herself, but she's getting help now. She also writes for the newspaper.

4: Fiona Coyne-She's one of the richest girls in school. She often relies on money and she usually gives up when things go bad. She used to be an alcoholic, but she quit with the help of her best friend. She's also a lesbian.

5: Clare Edwards-She's a Christian. She stands up for her own beliefs. She's in the gifted program (like me) and she got laser eye surgery when she was a sophomore. Her mom and dad divorced, and her mom remarried her (Clare's) best friend's dad.

6: Imogen Moreno-She doesn't want to fit in, she wants to be as eccentric as possible. She goes to great lengths to have weird hairstyles or weird clothes. She is one of the most energetic people, and her smile can light up a room.

7: Alli Bhandari-She is rebellious and determined to break out of her shell, but realizes that that's wrong after seeing her extremely thick permanent record. She ran away from home for a while, but came back, and now she and her family are going to family counseling.

8: Holly J. Sinclair-Her sister is super mean and vicious, so she gained her reputation from her sister. Now that everyone knows that she's nicer, she was voted President of Student Council. She's an over achiever. She's adopted, and one day, she ran away from home to meet her birth parents.

9: Anya MacPherson-She's more of a follower than a leader, being easily manipulated. She has developed a cocaine addiction, but quit after realizing that she's good at acting. She has dyslexia.

10: Jenna Middleton-She's a former teen mom, giving up her baby for adoption after she broke up with her boyfriend. She is very talented at singing and songwriting (almost as good as me, but my stage fright stops me) She competed in American Idol but lost.

11: Bianca De Sousa-She's rebellious, often skipping class, getting drunk, having "it" often and having drugs, but she wants to change that. She's a talented dancer, but she has barely any friends because of her reputation.

12: Katie Matlin-She is considered to be almost as perfect as Macy, as she does soccer, cheerleading, the newspaper and still manages to get good grades. But, she suffers from bulimia and drug abuse. She has many insecurities, which sometimes come off as rude. She dyed her hair from red to black.

13: Annie Taylor-She thinks she's perfect at everything, but everyone hates her. She can be obnoxious and rude, and she never apologizes for her mistakes. She lashes out her anger on schoolwork, which is the reason why she's failing most of her classes (except for English)

14: Mia Jones-She models, often having to put her work before school. She struggles to keep her modeling career and her school work up. She gave birth to her daughter Isabella when she was 13.

15: Grace Torres-She's transgendered, wanting to become a boy, but her parents won't let her because they like the girl better than the boy. She has come out to very few people, but she was exposed by Bianca. She realized that she can be herself (transgendered, FTM)

16: Manny Santos-She became super popular in the freshman year, ending up with making regretful desicions, like sleeping with a guy that's in a relationship with someone else.

17: Marisol Lewis-She prefers simple things, like fun times, good music, loyal friends and hot guys. She acts vain and rude to those that she thinks are inferior to her. She is a queen bee, but she shows her sensitive side around Katie and her boyfriend.

18: Maya Martin-She is an amazing cellist. She doesn't care about popularity (which I commend) and all she wants to do is carve out her own identity in the school. She often finds herself in detention, and she can be sometimes in denial.

19: Tori Santamaria-She's spoiled, but she's not a brat. She, in fact, doesn't want to be known for her spoiled-ness (not a word, but I'll go with it) and just wants to be known for her other personality traits. She always wishes to rule the school, but we all know that's not going to happen.

20: Becky Baker-She is an actress, often wanting to act her way out of things. She thinks that everything revolves around her sometimes, but she ends up coming through at the end. She has a huge ego.

21: Jane Vaughn-She's on the football team, and she's proud of it. She's a tomboy, but she wants to hang out with other girls. She can't make friends that well. Since her brother's a raper, she decides to go with the pseudonym (Jane Vaughn)

22: Emma Nelson-Many recognize her as an idealist and environmentalist who consistently voices her opinions. Sometimes she thinks she's the star of the school, but she always snaps back into reality before it hurts her. She's 19, having repeated her senior year twice, and is married.

23: Leia Chang-She's a professional ballerina, but everyone thinks that she's a priss. She sometimes has trust issues, one time convinced that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend.

24: Chantay Black-Infamous for being a gossiper, she has a bold confidence about her that often comes across as meddling and rude. She enjoys seeing people younger than her suffer, except for her brother Dave.

* * *

"Everyone, I'm so glad that you made it!" Macy yells cheerfully. All of us stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin the chance of becoming Miss Miami. "Now, here's a packet for everything you need to know!" She passes the packet to each and every one of us. I flipped through it. It's basically everything on the email. "That's it! Bye!" We all hesitantly leave.

Austin's POV

"Hey, there's Ally!" Trish yells. Ally comes into the Homeroom room (haha, said room twice)

"What did I miss?" she asks, sitting down in the desk next to Trish. Darn it! Why couldn't she have sat next to me?

"Nothing really." Trish says. "You just missed the new teacher fall into the sink."

"Oh, come on!" Ally says. We all smile. I like it when it's just the four of us. The bell rings, which means that 1st period is about to start. Ally and Trish go to their first class, Social Studies. Dez and I head to Science. Once we went into the Science room, we saw that we could sit aywhere. We sat in the two seats closest to the door.

"Hello class!" the teacher yells happily. "I'm Mrs. Grain and welcome to my Science class!" Some people waved. Dez and I just look at her.

"Anyways, we'll be talking about chemistry this unit." she says. I heard an "Ooh" and everyone in my class starts laughing. Mrs. Grain just rolls her eyes.

"Wow, super mature." she says sarcastically. She then went on with the assignment.

"Psst, Austin." Dez whispers to me. "I have the money I owe to Ally in my pocket. Do you have yours?"

"Yep, right here." I pat my pocket.

"Do you mind delivering Ally's money to her?" Dez asks.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because you like Ally!" Dez shouts, but in a whisper. I shake my head. Ally? No.

"I don't like her." I tell Dez.

"Then how come you told me you liked her on the bus?" Dez asks. I did? Oops.

"Ummmmmm" I mumble.

"See? No answer." Dez says.

"Fine!" I give in. "I'll deliver the money to her right now!" I raise my hand.

"Yes, ummm, Austin?" Mrs. Grain says.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"Umm, yeah, sure." she pauses at every word. I hastily run out of the room. On my way to Ally's locker, I check how much money Dez and I gave to her. $1,100. Perfect.

Once I get to her locker, I realize one thing, I don't know her combination. I quickly try 1, 19, 4. Yes! It opened! I place the money in her backpack. But, something caught my eye; a packet. I snatch it out of her backpack and read it. Miss Miami? Competition? How come she never told me? I go to the computer lab and photo copy the packet. Then, I place the packet back into Ally's backpack and head back to Science.

Once I get to the room, I get back into my seat. Mrs. Grain didn't even pay attention to me.

"Dude, where did you go?" Dez asks. "You were gone for 15 minutes."

"Well, I found something interesting." I tell him. I gave him the packet, and he gasps lightly.

"I can't believe she's trying to become Miss Miami!" Dez whispers. "She hates that kind of thing."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" I ask Dez.

"I don't know." he responds. I read the list of things she has to do over and over and over again.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do," I say. "We have to help her."

* * *

"Hey Ally!" I yell. She looks at me.

"Austin?" she asks. "What do you need?"

"Well, I know you're in the Miss Miami competition." I blurt out. Ally looks slightly surprised and worried.

"I'm so sorry I never told you! It's just that I had no clue how to tell you and I didn't know how would you react. Did Trish tell you? Oh, she's dead!" she keeps rambling and rambling and rambling.

"Trish didn't tell me, I saw your packet. And don't worry, it's fine." I reassure her, in which she looks more relieved. "But, I do have one question."

"What is it?" she smiles. Whenever she smiles, it makes me feel more happy.

"Why are you in the Miss Miami competition?" I ask. It was shocking to see Ally compete in that. I know it's not her thing.

"Well, Macy kind of forced me." she tells me. "Trish and I tried to switch places, since she wants to be in the competition, but I don't, but Macy wouldn't let us."

"Ohhhhh" I say. That makes much more sense.

"Yeah." Ally replies.

"Well, anyways, I signed you up for auditions for head cheerleader and for the musical." I tell her.

"What?" Ally says in shock. "You know I have massive stage fright!"

"I know, but it's two of the things you have to do." I tell her.

"Great, now I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the whole school!" Ally starts to freak out.

"You'll be fine, trust me." I try my best to calm her. She did a little, but I could still hear her rapid breathing.

"Wait, Austin, how did you get my packet?" Ally asks.

"What do you mean?" I blurt out hastily.

"I mean, it was in my locker!" Ally says.

"I kind of saw it while giving you your money back for the damages Dez and I made in the store yesterday." I rapidly say.

"AUSTIN!" she yells. "Well, I have my money at least."

"Oh yeah, and I kind of photo copied the packet." I admit.

"AUSTIN, I'm trying to stay calm." Ally says. She's in that mood when she's going to kill me. Help!

Ally's POV

"I'm sorry, we're not selling this piano." I tell a customer. She leaves in a huff.

"Hey Ally!" Trish yells. I wave.

"Hey!" I respond.

"So, basically, Austin knows about Miss Miami." Trish starts. "You told him?"

"Nope, he figured out." I tell her. "But he's accepting to the fact that I'm in the competition."

"Perfect, because he told me to give you a makeover." Trish says. I tilt my head just a little bit to show my confusion.

"Makeover?" I ask.

"Yep, he says that a new look can make a new you." Trish explains. "Plus, he thinks that it'll get rid of your stage fright."

"OK, I'll do it." I say.

"Perfect!" Trish smiles. "First we're going to give you a mani-pedi. Or maybe fix your hair. Maybe your wardrobe too... oh I'll figure out on the way!" Trish rambles. I smile as I was dragged everywhere in the mall by Trish. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**D-O-N-E, DONE! How did you guys like it? OK, so I'm having this little competition. I'm having a question and whoever guesses right wins. They'll have to submit 25 colors. I know, a little drastic, but it'll work, trust me. Anyways, here's the question!**

**What TV show is some of the characters from? (not Austin and Ally)**

**OK, that's it! 15 reviews, please! And PM me if you want to do that collaboration with me for Total Drama!**


	3. Auditions & Makeovers

**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl! So, this is the quickest update ever for this story! I'm so excited! First of all, thank you guys so much for all of your quick reviews. I got 10! 10! I'm so grateful to have wonderful readers like you guys. I really don't have much to say about my life story, it's kind of suckish right now. Nothing too interesting. So, either way, we have a winner for my contest! It's Jamber111! And even more importantly the right answer was in the first review I got! That made me smile! The correct answer was Degrassi. I'm addicted to Degrassi right now. But, not as addicted as I am for FanFiction. I have an idea for a fanfic for that fandom (mixes my two addictions together) and I think I might post it really soon. And to everyone else who tried to win the little competition, sorry! But you all did get the right answers anyways, so I'm giving you guys a round of applause. Sadly, you can't hear it, so virtual round of applauses all around! So, Jamber111, send me 25 colors! I know, it's super drastic, but it'll make sense at the end. Besides, 25 is the lucky number of this story. But, sadly, I'm not planning for this story to be 25 chapters. I think it would be way less. Like 11 or 12. Sorry! Also, I think I forgot to mention this last chapter, but did anyone do the blackout last Saturday? It was for saving all of the stories from being deleted from FanFiction. Sadly, the admins think that one little flaw has to get them deleted, like if it's MA, if the summary isn't exactly K, if it has yoai or yuri, etc. It's getting super annoying that they're deleting all of those stories, so I did the blackout. Of course, I couldn't really survive, but I did it! Anyways, I just hope that the message went out and that FanFiction would stop deleting stories! OK, so that's about it! 25 reviews please. Every single review/subscribe/favorite makes my day.**

**Jamber111-Congratulations, winner! Send in 25 colors! Thank you so much for liking this story! And I can tell you're a fan of Jamber. Personally, I'm a Jara fan. I also like Fabina, Peddie and Moy. I can't really decide between Amfie and Pipfie. They both are just adorable!**

**queenc1-Thank you so much! And I hope you like how I changed Ally up. I'm not so sure how everyone will like the makeover. And I'll try my best to fit some Auslly in. Like I said, this is an Auslly and Trez story. But, I haven't really done so much Trez...**

**TeddyBearz88-Thank you so much! I hope you like her makeover. I'm a little scared of how people will like it, so let's see how this goes. And I remember your reviews for It's School Already, and they still touch my heart! Fireside VS Firework is coming up super soon. Since I can only handle 2 stories and 2 collaborations at one time (I'm doing 2 stories and 1 collaboration right now) I can't exactly start Fireside VS Firework. But, after either this or my other story, The World Karate Cup (it's for Kickin It. Go Kick!) I'll start writing the story, I promise.**

**Elly-Ann-Thank you so much! I try my best to have some long chapters. When I first started writing here, I had 1,600-2,600 words in a chapter. But, now I have 3,500-4,400. It's amazing! But, whenever I go less than my range right now, I'm sorry. Whenever I write out my plans of what should happen in each chapter, the chapter looks short. But when I start typing, it gets super long. Sometimes it's because I get extra ideas while I'm typing. While other times it's because I'm more descriptive. Either way, I just hope that I'll never let my readers down, because that would bring me down.**

**Mayzing-Thank you so much! And that makes a lot of sense. My middle name is Chinese (yes, I'm Chinese) and it means "happy every day" or "heavenly happiness" I'm so happy my parents gave me that name. Plus, I love the name "May" May is a great month. It's just a little hot. And plus, the name reminds me of May from the Pokemon anime (yes, I watch Pokemon)**

**icysparkle99-Yes, they are from Degrassi. I love that show too. Heck, I'm addicted right now! And yeah, Ally's getting a makeover. I'm also happy that Austin's helping her and he's not making fun of her. Wow, will the Auslly train be killed then (not really) Anyways, I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one just as much, if not even more!**

**lesa-loves-music-14-Thank you so much!**

**Kelly-Yeah, the characters are from Degrassi. I'm addicted to Degrassi. I hope the Degrassi showdown comes super soon, it's here in around 3-4 weeks! And I love all of those colors that you submitted. I'm so soory that you didn't win, but hey, you got some virtual cookies and a virtual round of applause! I hope that makes up for it!**

**Lalaland-Thank you so much!**

**Auslly 88-Thank you so much! And I'm updating right now! Well, at least in my time. In your time, it's way different because I'm typing this way before you actually read it! Wow, that sounded kind of weird...**

**And now the disclaimer we're forced to do...**

**Me: Hey Mindy.**

**Mindy: Hi! Have you seen my Dezzycake?**

**Me: I'm sorry, haven't seen him since that fight with Trish.**

**Mindy: That Trish fought my Dezzycake? Oh that's it! She's going down! *runs off to find Trish***

**Me: *sighs***

**Disclaimer: Fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything except for the story's plot and her OCs!**

**PS: When they're line breaks and italics, it means that the person singing is singing those lyrics. I just like to put them it italics and I don't want anyone to be confused, so here's the explanation. I hope the explanation wasn't that confusing.**

* * *

Austin's POV

"So basically Ally's in this competition for the crown of Miss Miami, she's forced to do it, and she has to finish 25 things off of her list?" Dez asks. We were at the bus stop, waiting for Ally and Trish to arrive. I was explaining everything about Miss Miami and Ally to Dez, since he didn't completely understand it. I've repeated it 7 times already.

"Yep, that's what I told you yesterday." I say. Dez is my best friend, but he can be so forgetful sometimes.

"Wow, that's complicated." Dez says. I have to admit, it is pretty complicated. But not too complicated. I mean, it makes sense. Right?

"Well, kind of." I say. "How's your video going?"

"Pretty good." Dez answers. "I'm making a video about a computer that goes haywire and tries to destroy the city."

"Wow, that sounds so much fun!" I say. "Who's going to be in it?"

"Well, I think that there should be three teenagers staring in it, one boy and two girls." Dez explains.

"Hey, get me an audition?" I ask.

"Definitely." Dez answers. "Anything for my best friend." We both high five. That's when I see Ally. Her hair was curled more than usual and she had a little bit (I think an inch or two) of extensions. Her eyebrows were plucked a little bit to give it more shape. She was a tint more tan than usual and she was wearing foundation, concealer, blush, eye liner, mascara and hot pink lip gloss. She definitely had better wardrobe, wearing a navy sleeveless dress that went down her knee with three gold buttons. She also wore gold high heels. She finally got her ears pierced and was wearing huge gold hoop earrings. She also wore a gold necklace with a cross on it to signal that she's Christian and a matching bracelet, except without the cross. She also was carrying a designer tote bag instead of a backpack. She also got her nails done, wearing hot pink nail polish. She also got her lip waxed.

"Wow Ally, you look hot." I say. Wow, did I just say that out loud? Oops.

"Thanks Austin." she says. She was blushing through her makeup. I could tell because her blush became a few shades deeper.

"Austin, you didn't tell me that Ally was getting a makeover!" Dez yells in my ear.

"Well, I didn't really think that fact was absolutely necessary." I tell him.

"Dude, I would've been more prepared for a super gorgeous Ally." Dez says.

"True that." I say.

"Well, you asked for a prettier Ally." Trish says. "So this is the product of my bedazzling!" I look at Trish weirdly, but Ally looks at Trish offensively.

"So you didn't think I was pretty before?" Ally asks.

"You were pretty before, but I took you to the next level." Trish responds. Good save.

"OK." Ally nods slightly.

"How much did that cost?" I ask, eyeing Ally like lovesick boy who thinks he's found his love of his life. I liked her before... oh wait, no I didn't! She's just a friend. I only like her as a friend. I'm just adjusting to her new look! No biggie.

"Well, with the new closet," Trish starts, but then Ally eyes her madly. "Don't worry Ally, I didn't burn up your old clothes. Your mom put it in your basement." Ally sighs and nods in relief. "Like I said, with the new wardrobe, hair, piercing, mani-pedi, waxing, enough jewelry to fit a huge jewelry box and some cute high heels, stilettos, wedges and flats, it costs around $8,000 tops." $8,000? Oh great.

"Trish, how are we going to afford that?" I ask. Trish shrugs.

"Don't worry, I used the money from Sonic Boom." she explains. "You don't have to thank me."

"Trish, my dad gives me French fries for allowance each week." Ally tells her. "I'm pretty sure that he will be so freaking mad when he figures out he's lost $8,000!"

"Hey, we'll pay him back when you win Miss Miami." Trish says. "That way, we don't lose any money and you're still smoking rich!"

"OK..." Ally says unsurely. The bus came to our stop and we barge into the bus. It was basically the same seating arrangement as before. All the guys were falling for Ally, and a few of them asked her out. She said no, luckily. I'm just happy that she won't have to be trapped dating a lunatic. I have no lovey-dovey feelings for her. We're just friends.

"Well, Austin, there is some good news about this whole makeover." Ally says.

"What?" I ask. I thought the makeover was already good news. She looks amazing.

"I got over my stage fright!" Ally says happily. I smile.

"That's great!" I say. Maybe a new look can change a person, and not just by looks, by personality.

"I know right!" she exclaims. "Now I can audition for the musical and for head cheerleader without all of the worrying and freaking out!"

"Ally, you're a superstar." I tell her. "You can do anything you set your mind to." She starts blushing, again. I must have magical powers over her or something.

"Oh, and Ally, do you mind auditioning for my newest film 'Robo-Computer, Dun Dun Dun!'?" Dez asks. Sweet name for the film!

"Of course I'll audition!" Ally says. "What's it about?"

"It's about a brother and sister who are teenagers. They get a new computer which becomes into a robot that wants to destroy the city. And so they, with the help of the sister's best friend, try to destroy the robo-computer once and for all!" Dez explains. At the end of his explanation, he made a super weird pose, which made Ally, Trish and I laugh. The bus came into a huge halt, in which everyone got off the bus. Ally, Dez, Trish and I talk about all of the auditions and what we're supposed to do. Macy goes up to Ally.

"Ally, you look so cute today!" she squeals. Ally smiles.

"Thanks." Ally says. "Trish gave me a makeover."

"Oh, so maybe there's more to it than a short puffball in you." Macy was talking to Trish. Trish slaps a fake smile on herself.

"Thanks." she says as genuinely as possible. Macy smiles and leaves, doing her signature runway/school hallway walk.

"OK, so all of the auditions are after school." I say. "Which one are you doing first?"

"I have no clue." Ally responds. I look at the time slots on the sign up sheets for each audition, the head cheerleader audition, the musical audition and Dez's film audition.

"I think I might have an idea." I say.

Ally's POV

I'm at the head cheerleader audition with Austin. He decided to tag along for moral's support. Trish couldn't come because she has to do something with her family and Dez couldn't come because he has to do auditions for his film. Trish did promise that she would be at Dez's audition with us.

"Ally, you're going to do amazing, trust me." Austin says. I slightly blush. I've been blushing around him lately. But, I don't have a crush on him. Never.

"Thanks, but there's a lot of competition." I say. There's 15 other people at the audition.

"I know, and you'll be the best." Austin says. "Just don't worry too much."

"There's only one problem." I say. "I can't dance, so how can I cheer?"

"Simple, just rhyme and do a cartwheel and splits." Austin says. I sigh.

"It's not that simple." I say. "Cheerleading is as complicated as every other sport." We both sit down on the bleachers.

"First, ummm, Alli Bhandari!" the current cheer captain says. Alli comes up. Then, she takes a deep breath before starting.

"Give me a W!" she yells.

"W!" we all repeated.

"Give me a H!"

"H!"

"Give me a A!"

"A!"

Give me a L!"

"L!"

"Give me a E!"

"E!"

"W-H-A-L-E! Go whales!" Then Alli does a pose. The current cheer captain goes up to her.

"Hmmm, too basic." she says. Alli then sighs and leaves.

"Next is, umm, Jenna Middleton." the current cheer captain says. Jenna goes up to her.

"Whales are tough! Whales are strong! We will fight until the other team's gone! Whales are fighters! Whales are winners! We're gonna serve you like your mommy serves dinner! Whales will beat you like beating up an egg! Whales will beat you so easily, you'll have to beg for your dignity!" Jenna says. Her arms flew up everywhere. Naturally, she's prefect. She's been on the cheerleading squad for some time now.

"That was amazing!" the current cheer captain says. "You have a shot!" Jenna smiles. "OK, next is Ally Dawson!"

"You can do it." Austin whispers while I get up. I mouth "Thanks" as I go to the middle of the gym.

"W-H-A-L-E! We'll beat them so easily! W-H-A-L-E! We will win, just watch and see! W-H-A-L-E! They'll be begging and saying those pleas! W-H-A-L-E! Let's go now and root for the team! GO WHALES! WOOO!" I cheer, pom poms flying everywhere. Wow, that the most spirited I've ever been in my life! Austin was applauding, and so was the cheer captain. This is good! This is good!

"That took simple to the extreme!" the current cheer captain says. "You might have a shot! Oh, what am I thinking, of course you have a shot!" I smile.

"Thank you so much!" I say. "I'd appreciate it so much if you chose me to be part of your cheerleading squad."

"Oh really?" the current cheer captain asks. "Well, then you'll have to wait and see if you made the cut!" I nod and leave. Austin tags along behind me.

"Ally, you did great!" he praises.

"Thank you." I say. "I pretty much just improvised and added some of my song writing skills in there."

"Well, that was obviously a great idea, because the cheer captain praised you!" Austin says. I sigh.

"She also praised Jenna, and probably even more people who tried out." I say. Austin shakes his head.

"Well, like I said, she praised you, and you got the best praise in my opinion." Austin says. "Besides, Jenna's been in the cheerleading squad for quite some time now. I think the cheer captain is looking for some change."

"I hope you're right." I say. Even though I totally conquered my stage fright, I still get insecure. Everyone does.

"Ally, you did great, and the cheer captain commended you on that." Austin says. "It's obvious she wants you to join."

"Austin, you're being too kind." I say.

"Of course I am." Austin says. "I want to be the nicest to the girl who deserves it the most." He then smiles nervously. Wait was he nervous? And what does he mean by that? Does he like me? Because I have no clue if he likes me or not and it'll be interesting to figure out if he does or not because I have no clue if I like him or not and I don't want either of us to be heartbroken. Wow, I ramble even in my thoughts.

"Ally? Earth to Ally?" Austin says, which snaps me out of my train of thought. "We're here." I look around to see an auditorium. Maya was auditioning while playing her cello. She was singing "What Can I Say?" by Shealeigh.

* * *

_But this situation, we're repeating_

_Overrated is what you've made it_

_I'm all done, now I'm all out of time_

_What can I say?_

_What can I say?_

_When all you do is_

_Push me away_

_What will I say to you_

_When it all comes down to it_

_Seems like with every word we say_

_We're slowly fading away_

_You acted like you cared_

_But you don't, stop pretending_

_'Cause you're hurting me_

_My first impressions disappear_

_Your tongue-tied words, so insincere_

_You always do as you please_

And this situation we're repeating

_Overrated is what you've made it_

_I'm all done, and now I'm out of time_

What can I say?

_What can I say?_

_When all you do is_

_Push me away_

_What will I say_

_To you_

_When it all comes down to it_

_Seems like with every word we say_

_We're slowly fading away_

* * *

"Good job Maya!" Mrs. Papa, the Drama teacher says. Maya grabs her cello and leaves the stage. "Next is Austin!"

"Austin, you signed up to audition?" I ask.

"What?" he says. "I love singing and acting!" I nod and go to the front row to sit next to Mrs. Papa.

"Hey Mrs. Papa!" Austin says enthusiastically.

"Hey Austin!" she repeats in the same tone. "Who are you going to be?"

"I'm going for Romeo." he declares. The musical is a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. Mrs. Papa nods.

"OK, go." she says.

"No! My Juliet is... dead? Why would she be? What happened? This is tragic! The love of my life is now living in heaven, resting peacefully without me. Father, I can't live. I need to be with the person I love. If she's not here with me, I'll always be tortured." Austin says. Did I tell you that Mrs. Papa wrote it and it's super dramatic and cheesy?

"Wow, Austin, fantastic! If you can sing as well as you act, then you'll definitely have a spot in the play. I just don't know what it'll be yet..." Mrs. Papa says. Austin smiles and flips his hair. "Now, you can only sing two verses and two choruses. OK?"

"OK then." Austin says. "I'll be singing A Billion Hits, which was written by Ally, my partner." I smile as Austin starts singing.

* * *

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone (gone gone gone)_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet?_

_No you don't believe your_

_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_

_You pushed me till' I had to_

_Start this riot_

_Now I'll never be_

_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_Till' ya hear me on the radio_

_I know I can be a star_

_Take off like a rocket car_

_Everyday I'm working hard_

_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

* * *

"Austin, you are naturally amazing!" Mrs. Papa exclaims. Austin smiles and flips his hair.

"I am an internet sensation." he brags.

"Wow, even more amazing!" Mrs. Papa says. Austin smiles even bigger.

"OK, so next up is Ally!" Mrs. Papa says. I jump up as quickly as possible.

"Here!" I yell.

"Oh, so you're the genius who wrote Austin's last song?" Mrs. Papa asks. I nod.

"Yep, I write all of his songs." I say.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Mrs. Papa says. "So, who are you going to be?"

"I'll try Juliet." I say.

"Oh, this will be interesting!" Mrs. Papa says. "The two lovebirds actually acting out two lovebirds in the play!"

"We're just friends." I say. Mrs. Papa nods unsurely.

"What shall I do? My mom is making me marry Paris, which I really don't want to do. Why can't I escape with Romeo, my true love? Why can't they see that we're perfect together and stop this insane fighting? I just want to be happy." I say. Personally, Juliet's part is less dramatic and cheesy than Romeo's.

"Hmm, really good!" Mrs. Papa says. "Now, you know the rules for singing, so what are you going to sing?" I hesitate for a quick second.

"I'm going to sing Words, a song I wrote." I say after a hesitant few seconds of thinking. Then, I start singing.

* * *

_What I heard_

_What you say_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

_What you knew_

_What I knew_

_Doesn't matter now therefore_

_Cuz words_

_Just hurt_

_And your actions_

_Are the real pain_

_Nothing you say_

_Will make it just go away_

_So leave before you drive me completely insane_

_Let's start all over_

_So we don't have to know_

_Each other's name_

_Each other's story_

_It's the only thing you can do for me_

_Let's start it new when_

_You don't know what I do_

_Hurry up and let's be through_

_Don't want a thing from you_

_Oh_

_Don't even have to say a word, no_

_Don't even wanna hear a word_

_What you hide_

_I found out_

_Plenty of things to say_

_What I heard_

_When you talk_

_Silence in every way_

_Cuz words just hurt_

_And your actions_

_Are the real pain_

_Nothing you say_

_Will make it just go away_

_So leave before you drive me completely insane_

_Let's start all over_

_So we don't have to know_

_Each other's name_

_Each other's story_

_It's the only thing you can do for me_

_Let's start it new when_

_You don't know what I do_

_Hurry up and let's be through_

_Don't want a thing from you_

_Oh_

_Don't even have to say a word, no_

_Don't even wanna hear a word_

* * *

"You write pretty good songs." Mrs. Papa says. I blush.

"Thank you." I say.

"Anyways, auditions are done for the day." she says. "Let's go."

Austin's POV

"Here we are, at Dez's place." I say. It was the same, pastel colored walls and carpets, wood furniture and paintings. Dez lives with his mom and three little triplet sisters (his dad died 3 years ago) so they decorated the house totally different than it was before. Before, it was actually same. Now it's all girly.

"Hey Ally, Austin, how you guys doing?" Dez says. Ally and I both open our mouth to answer, but Dez wouldn't let us answer. "Trish is upstairs. Come on!" We all then rush upstairs to see Trish in his bedroom.

"Dez, why would you hide a potato chip making machine under your bed?" she asks.

"Because I did!" Dez answers. We all look at him weirdly, but he didn't realize. "Anyways, just going to tell you guys that you guys won the part in my film!"

"Really?" Trish asks excitedly.

"Yep." Dez says. "There's, like, no one that can act in this school except for you guys."

"No one came to your audition." I state. With Dez's tone, it was obvious that no one went to his audition.

"No one at all." he admits. "Anyways, here's your script." He throws a packet of paper at each of us. "Make sure you've memorized your lines by a week from now."

"Got it." I say. Ally gives a thumbs up and Trish just scans through the script.

"I'm going to have to make a few changes to the script." she says.

"No one changes my script but me!" Dez says.

"I'll just give you my changes tomorrow." Trish says.

"Hey, do you guys want to get some dinner?" I ask, trying to break the tension between Trish and Dez.

"Sure!" Trish says.

"Let's go!" Ally says.

* * *

"Look, Ally, you got head cheerleader!" I say. "And you got the lead in the musical!"

"Amazing!" Ally says. "And look! You got Romeo!"

"Great!" I say. We both head to our lockers.

"This year's going great so far." Ally says.

"Agreed." I say. Then, I see a dolled up brunette that's the star quarterback in the football. Yep, I'm talking about Dallas.

"Hey Ally, so I was thinking, do you want to go out sometime?" he asks. He asked Ally out? What if she says yes? Ally looks at me and then back to Dallas, as if she was making a choice.

"Umm, yeah sure." she says. What? She and Dallas? Going out? What?

"Great! See you later." Dallas says before heading off.

"OMG! Austin, I can't believe Dallas just asked me out!" Ally says. "I think I might be squealing inside!"

"Yeah." I spit out. Am i jealous?

* * *

**So here's the chapter. I'm sorry if it's messy or short for you guys. Anyways, I'm wondering if anyone's wondering what happened at the dinner. Well, I was going to write it in the chapter, but here's another competition! Whoever has the longest review gets the story of what happened at the dinner. Don't worry, you guys will still understand the story line if you didn't read the dinner part. Anyways, 25 reviews please! And Jamber111, don't forget to send me 25 colors!**


	4. Diners & Dancers

**Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I've been super busy lately. So, how was your 4th of July, well, if you live in America like me. I went to my grandparent's house in DC. It was so much fun! So, about the review competition, I really didn't want to choose just one person. So instead, I'm posting it! I'm so sorry if you guys expected a really long chapter. But, I'm really positive that you'll like this one, so I'll stop rambling. I'll do the review responses and the disclaimer next chapter. Plus, you don't have to review, but if you want, drop a review. I'll definitely respond to it next chappie!**

* * *

Austin's POV

We were at the Melody Diner. This is our place to eat every time we eat together, as a foursome. I was sitting next to Dez while Ally was next to Trish.

"Hi Dezzycake." Mindy sings. "Oh great, it's Trish." Mindy glares at Trish.

"You do know that I'm always here when Dez is, right?" Trish says.

"Yes I do." Mindy sings. "It's a love-hate thing to see you guys!"

"Well, I'll take a cheeseburger, please hold the tomatoes." I sing. "I'll also have a strawberry smoothie and fries, now go!"

"You do know that you don't have to sing, right?" Trish asks.

"I know, but it's Ally and mine's tradition to sing when we're ordering. Don't you guys remember, you were there when we were singing?" I sing. Dez and Trish nod.

"I guess will join in with the tradition." Trish sings. "Now, get me some pancakes, the ones shaped like a sun." Pancakes? I didn't know that they served pancakes shaped like suns here!

"Can I change my order to the pancakes, please?" I sing.

"Sorry, but all orders are final!" Mindy sings.

"Well, I'll take the quesadilla, please." Dez says.

"I thought we we're singing, Dez!" Trish sings. Dez shrugs.

"Well, I'll take the chips and salsa, hmm, what else to buy?" Ally sings. "I guess I'll also take the chicken pot pie!"

"Did somebody say 'chips and salsa'?" a guy waitress asks. He dips Mindy, and they do the salsa. Trish has somehow convinced Dez to do the salsa with her, oh, yeah right with the charade. It's obvious that Trish and Dez like each other. I just need to get one of them to admit it.

"Hey Austin, want to dance?" Ally asks. I smile.

"Of course." I say. We start dancing the salsa. Oh, this is amazing! But sadly, that amazement has only survived ten seconds, because the music stopped right then and there. Dez, Trish, Ally and I awkwardly head back to our seats.

"So, are you guys excited about the film?" Dez asks, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. Well, of course! Dez hates awkwardness!

"Yeah!" Ally says.

"I'm so psyched!" I say.

"Oh yeah, about that, I still need to make changes to the script." Trish says. "Come with me." She drags Dez outside, with his script, and takes out a pen. Then, she writes a lot of things on his script, mostly to make sure the film revolves around her. Ally looks at me.

"Austin, thank you." she says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For accepting the fact that I'm in Miss Miami and respecting it." Ally says. She then holds my hand, which makes me slightly blush. "I can't thank you enough, Austin."

"Well, you can't just thank me." I say. "You should thank Dez and Trish and..." I ramble. I'm kind of starting to talk like Ally.

"I know, but I needed to thank you the most and first." Ally says. Trish and Dez come back into the room and see us holding each other's hand. We quickly separate.

"You know, Austin, Ally, if you guys started dating, you don't have to hide it from Dez and I." Trish says.

"W-we are-aren't dat..ing." I fluster. Trish gives Ally a knowing look before bringing her attention to Mindy, who brought out our food.

"Trish, the cheeseburger, smoothie and fries." She passes my meal to Trish. "Dez, the chicken pot pie and the chips and salsa." She passes Ally's meal to Dez. "Ally, the pancakes that are shaped like suns." She passes Trish's meal to Ally. "And Austin, the quesadilla." She passes Dez's meal to me. "Enjoy." Mindy leaves, and we all know what we're going to say.

"That's mine." Ally says to Dez.

"Please give me back my pancakes." Trish says to Ally.

"I'd like my meal please." I say to Trish.

"I'd prefer a quesadilla, thank you." Dez says to me. We all get our meals back and enjoy our dinner, having a solid conversation and a few laughs along the way.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry that it's short, and I promise for a good, long chapter next update, which shoould be coming ASAP. I'll most likely update in the next few days, so stay tuned!**


	5. MoodFace & Rehearsals

**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl. So nothing too big has happened since last update. But did you know texting can be dramatic? I learned that when my crush was asking me who likes him. So, I eventually confessed that I like him and turns out he likes me too! Eeeee! So he wants to keep all of this a secret and yada yada yada. But, it is cool. Kind of. And I'm so excited for today. Today's my birthday! Yep, July 12 is my birthday! I'm so happy! I'm turning 12. Wow, that's weird. I'm turning 12 on the 12th. Haha. But sadly, I have to wait until the last minute until I do. I was born at 11:59 PM. Weird, right? But I love it that way. Oh, if you guys have any birthdays coming up, tell me, and I'll give you a shout out! Plus, I'm updating my Kickin It story The World Karate Cup as well as uploading a new one-shot for Degrassi. Look out for it! It's called Stuck In The Subway and it's Eclare! Anyways, 40 reviews? I wish I could give you guys cookies and milk, but since I can't, I'll give you a good chapter.**

**Chapter 3 Responses:**

**queenc1-Yeah. Austin already has trouble now! And Ally hasn't changed too much. Her look and personality has kind of changed but the rest has stayed the same. Thank you so much! I'm updating right now!**

**heyitsme517-Thank you so much! 25 is, like, the main theme of this. And I just had to use Degrassi characters. Love them too much. The dinner is before the whole Dallas asking Ally out thing, luckily. If it wasn't... Everyone has their whole senior year to complete this. That's plenty of time to do everything. Yes, that's what the apple test is. Though, it actually doesn't exist. Even though Austin is famous, he doesn't count in Macy's eyes. This is because he's only famous on the internet, and no where else. Sorry for that! There will be a twist coming up about that though. Dun dun dun! The signs on the locker means people post stuff on it for things they did, like "In The Musical" or "Head Cheerleader" and stuff like that. And I love when a reader's head is flowing with questions. That's when they actually think deeply into my story, and I love that!**

**Chavygo-Thank you so much! The best stories you've ever read? That means so much, because I'm only 11 (soon to be 12) and writing is the world to me, besides fashion. Of course I want Austin and Ally to become a couple. But, I prefer them to take things slow. I don't want anything to be really fast for them. And if Cassidy came back, that would be a huge twist. And I will definitely write a story about that. It'll most likely be a two shot called Dating Mishap. I'm thinking about it being Auslly and Trez, like half and half. Tell me if it's a bad idea! I'm not going to post it until a while, though. Stinks, right? Even though it's summer, I'm so full with everything. And school's going to start soon. For me it starts on August 24 (super early, I know) I'll try to post it ASAP, though.**

**lesa-loves-music-14-Thank you so much! And yeah, they got everything they've wanted. For now... And they will eventually. I just won't say when.**

**gothgirlbites-Thank you so much!**

**TeddyBreaz88-Thanks for trying! And that's way too much compliments for me to process. I'm your favorite author? Thank you so much! That means the world to me! I love it too. It's subtle, but stands out at the same time! Maybe he did, and that's a really good point. Why wouldn't have he asked him out before? That's a mystery you guys will have to solve (along with me, of course!) And yeah, there will be Trez. It's sometimes hard to fit it in, though. I'm so focused on Auslly these days!**

**Jamber111-Thank you so much! And have you thought of the colors yet? Just asking.**

**The Reading Wizard-Thank you so much! I always try my best to satisfy my readers, and seems like I am! And yeah, but Austin has liked her even before the makeover! And besides, that drama teacher is too awesome! I kind of wish I had her as my drama teacher... And I'm updating as we speak/type, umm, yeah.**

**Chapter 4 Responses:**

**kirby109-Thank you so much! I really try to update quickly, but it's hard to do that sometimes.**

**LilMonstax-I know right! They're adorable in this chappie! And I'm updating ASAP, and besides, I hate suspense too. But, every writer needs suspense, or else it wouldn't be a good story!**

**queenc1-Thank you so much! And after this, you'll be seeing what happens!**

**heyitsme517-I know right! Thank you so much! And I love your stories. They're very descriptive and I love the plots!**

**Guest-Thank you so much!**

**Guest-Thank you so much!**

**MISS SUNNYBAUDELAIRE-Thank you so much! Like you said, I'm 11 (soon to be 12) and I try my best to write really good for you guys. And don't worry. Every writer is great. And I know, the list is pretty creative. It took a while to think about the list. And Ally's going to do it, no matter what! And Marisol's your name? That's so cool! Austin's definitely is going to help Ally win. They're besties/crushes, after all! Yeah, they do have problems, and I feel so bad! And that's great that Marisol sounds like you! Well, except for the queen bee and mean part, I'm sure you're not that. Those characters are pretty much from Degrassi, which I'm, like, addicted to right now! Though, the tenth season was the best. Best promo, best season. Ahhh, I'm getting off topic just like you! Anyways, I'm happy you enjoy the story! And yep, future romance is brewing. Don't worry about it, everyone has opinions. And I know right! I really like those chapters that are cute and sweet.**

**And now the long awaited disclaimer...**

**Mrs. Papa: Hey fashionandstylegurl!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Mrs. Papa: Don't you think that Austin's a little dreamy?**

**Me: And don't you realize you're, like, twice his age?**

**Mrs. Papa: Doesn't matter. And besides, aren't Ally and Austin so cute!**

**Me: Yes! Finally, something I agree with...**

**Mrs. Papa: Anyways, what did you want?**

**Me: A disclaimer.**

**Mrs. Papa: OK. Fashionandstylegurl does not own anything except for the story's plot and her OCs! Happy?**

**Me: Very.**

* * *

Dez's POV

"So you want me to help Ally with MoodFace?" I ask. Austin and Trish nod. We were discussing everything about Miss Miami. Well, behind Ally's back. Did you know that her dad got her a pet zebra? That's so cool!

"Yes!" Trish says. "Ally's not really tech-savvy." That's so true. Last time Ally had a computer, it broke. Remember the one that kept blacking out? Yep, that one she broke by downloading a virus. It was kind of obvious. The file said "VIRUS123"

"But she should be able to figure out a simple social website." I say. Even though she can't really work computers, we should have more faith in her.

"Yeah, we should have more faith in her." Austin agrees. "She's great, beautiful and smart. She should be able to figure this out easily." Wait, did Austin just admit he likes Ally?

"Dude, do you like her?" Trish asks. We both turn to Austin to see him blushing.

"We're just friends, and all of that is true." Austin hesitates. He can be so transparent.

"Mmhmm." Trish mumbles.

"You guys should shut up, Trez!" Austin spits out while smirking. Trish and I just glare at each other. If I had a crush on Trish, I'd be blushing. But I don't. I hate her. Got it? Good.

"I hate him!" Trish yells. Austin looks pretty unconvinced, but he sighs and drops it.

"So Dez can help Ally, I can follow her, and we have two things done." Austin says.

"We can't exactly do that." I say, looking at the packet Austin copied. It smells like vanilla. Just like Trish.

"Why not?" Trish asks.

"Because it says right here 'Anyone who's not signed onto a record label does not count as anyone famous.'" I explain. Trish and Austin peer over my shoulder to read it.

"I was previously on a record label." Austin says. Smart, Austin, smart. I scan through the packet to see a rule interfering with what Austin just said.

"It also says 'The famous person must be on the label in August 2012.'" I tell them. Trish and Austin peer over my shoulder once again. After reading it, Austin goes back to his original spot, but Trish keeps her head on my shoulder. She keeps it there for a short while until I flinch.

"Oh, sorry." Trish says awkwardly as she shuffles back to her original spot. Even though I hate awkwardness, this one was extremely uncomfortable for me. It was as if Trish and I like each other, which we don't!

"Well, then Dez, how are we going to get someone famous to follow Ally?" Austin asks. I shrug.

"No clue." I say. Trish grabs me by the collar.

"Teach Ally how to use MoodFace, now!" Trish says.

"What if I don't?" I ask, trying to challenge Trish's last statement.

"Then I slap all those freckles off your face." Trish explains, trying her best to sound threatening. I shrug, as if Trish has never said anything at all.

"You already told me that threat last summer." I tell her, referring to the time I got a kangaroo and she got Face Puncher's jacket caramelized. That threat doesn't scare me anymore, because she has already said it. I look at Trish's face. She was slightly blushing.

"Well, then just do it!" Trish exclaims, pushing me towards Ally. We were at Study Hall right now, so it makes sense that Ally was in the same class as all of us.

"Hey Ally!" I say, approaching her. Ally looks up from her homework and smiles.

"Hey Dez!" Ally says. "What makes you come here?"

"Well, I was thinking about helping you with MoodFace." I say. Ally looks at me madly.

"You don't think I can do it, just like everyone else, huh." Ally says in a tone that would usually frighten me. But, she was joking. Determined, but joking at the same time. Did that make sense?

"Well, last time you had a computer, you downloaded an easily detectable virus." I point out. Ally rolls her eyes.

"But that was a computer!" Ally defends, crossing her arms and making a little pouty face. Ally and I are, like, brother and sister. Never crushes. Because, ewww! That would be gross.

"Then why don't you try a social network, if it's 'easier'?" I mock. Ally playfully punches me and then looks down.

"But what about my homework?" she asks quietly while frowning. I look to see a Science textbook, a Social Studies textbook, a LA vocab book, an actual book called "To Kill A Mockingbird" a Math packet and a French workbook. Wow, she has a lot of homework. All I have is Social Studies, LA, Math and French. So only one subject less than her!

"You can do it when you get home." I tell her. Ally thinks about it and sighs.

"But I have play rehearsals until 6!" Ally shrieks. "I would only have 3 hours considering my curfew and getting home!" Wow, she seems rushed. Me, not so much. I really don't need anything until next week when filming for my film starts. I hope that Ally, Trish and Austin are working on the script. Other than having to work on Trish's massive changes to the script, we're good!

"Wow, you're rushed." I say, which makes Ally's face fall a little bit. "Sorry, Ally. Though, this will help you with Miss Miami." Even though Ally was basically forced to do it by Trish, she's been more into it lately. It's like that makeover has changed her a little bit, and not just by look, by personality too.

"Fine, but I'm going to try to do it first." Ally says, rushing to the closest computer that was available and working. I stand behind her and watch her log into her school computer account. She then quickly got onto the internet and typed "moodface" in the search bar. Sooner or later, she finally reached the website.

Afterwards, her face was completely blank. She was observing everything on the computer screen. Her eyes flickered from the screen to the keyboard to the mouse.

"Dez, I have no idea what to do." Ally admits after a quiet moment of looking at the screen. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"It's simple." I say. "All you have to do is press the 'Create An Account' button on the top right hand corner." Ally quickly finds the button and presses it. I kind of sound like my Social Studies teacher, Mr. Monroe. He would always be so strict and mean, but in a joking way. Every single student would always try to trip Mr. Monroe up, but they would end up failing. It was hilarious because Mr. Monroe was so witty, mean, strict and knows what to say all of the time.

"Now what?" Ally asks.

"Just fill out all of the things on the screen." I tell her. Ally does what she was told by me. Then, she presses the "Done" button. The new account was now created!

"Now, how do I make a mood update?" Ally asks me.

"Just press the + button." I tell her. She clicks on it, and types up...

* * *

_Hanging with my bro Dez at Study Hall._

* * *

Then, she chooses "happy" as her mood, and the border around the mood became yellow. Ally smiles, like she has just accomplished something. Correction, she HAS just accomplished something.

"Anything else I need to know?" Ally asks, scanning her profile page. I shake my head.

"Nope." I say, popping the "p". I head over to Trish and Austin, who were arguing over pancakes.

"Hey you guys!" I say. Austin and Trish stop talking and look at me.

"Did you teach her?" Trish asks. I smile feebly.

"Kind of." I respond. Trish looks at me sternly for a little while but then shrugs it off. "Now, on a totally unrelated note; which topping on pancakes is better, butter or syrup?"

Ally's POV

As I explore MoodFace, I saw that it was less complicated than I thought it was. I could easily follow my favorite celebrities. Until a tab popped out of nowhere.

"Do you want to take some quizzes to expand your profile page?" I read out loud. I thought for a little bit. Will this cause me harm? Well, it seems harmless, so I clicked it. Then, a few personality quizzes popped into a different tab. There were seven quizzes. After taking six of them, I got these results.

* * *

_Where will you live? Paris!_

_What ice cream flavor are you? Neapolitan!_

_What is your ideal job? A Veterinarian!_

_What animal are you? A Horse!_

_What fashion style are you? Classic!_

_What type of person will you marry? A Family Man!_

* * *

Oh wow! I really didn't know that much about me! I look at my newly improved profile page. It had all of my results everywhere, decorating the border. It also told my results. Sweet! I look at the last one.

The Apple Test.

This is the one that Macy wants all of us to take. Oh, perfect. I click the link.

* * *

_Chew an apple._

* * *

What? How am I supposed to get an apple in the middle of Study Hall? The lunchroom always gives out apples for free. Maybe if I ask the lunch ladies, they'll give me an apple! I get up and put a sign on the computer that says "RESERVED" Then I go up to Mrs. Lanna, the Study Hall teacher.

"Hey, can I go to the lunchroom?" I ask. Mrs. Lanna looks up from her book. Her snarl on her face frightens everyone. That's why barely anyone talks to her.

"Why would you go there?" she asks. Her low voice and apparent rudeness caught me slightly off guard. Scary!

"I need... my pencil case!" I lied. Even though I'm not the best liar, I'm better than some people. I've gotten better, at least after the makeover. This makeover is the best!

"OK, whatever." Mrs. Lanna shoos me and I run out of the door.

It took me a few minutes, but I arrive to the lunchroom. No one was there, and it was unusually quiet compared to the loud, obnoxious lunch I'm used to. I see a bowl full of apples and I take one. Then, I go straight back to Study Hall. As I sit back down, I bite the apple. It made a decently loud noise, but not so loud that Mrs. Lanna could hear it.

* * *

_Kiss the computer screen._

* * *

Perfect. If anyone sees this, I'll die. D-I-E, DIE! I look around me. Everyone was either whispering to each other, or engrossed in their homework. I then sigh, as I close my eyes and peck the computer screen. Luckily, no one saw me.

* * *

_Your kisses are soft and crisp, making the other wanting more._

* * *

Does that mean I'm a good kisser? I sigh. Then, the bell rings and everyone rushes out of the door.

Austin's POV

"Are you ready?" I ask Ally. We're going to play rehearsals. Ally got her schedule coordinated, so she has play rehearsals on Monday and Wednesday, cheerleading practice on Tuesday and Thursday, and is free to do whatever she wants on Friday. I, on the other hand, have play rehearsals on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and have Thursday and Friday free. Perfect.

"Of course I am!" Ally squeals. "I've been waiting for this since forever! I'm so ready!" Ally could be literally jumping up and down from all of her excitement. That can be so cute at times!

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Are you a little scared?" Even though I know Ally will be fine, I know she has major stage fright, which has suddenly disappeared after her makeover.

"I'm positive." Ally reassures me. "I'm not scared." She tilts her head slightly to show me that she's fine and she thanks me for caring.

"OK then." I smile as we head into the auditorium. We open the creaky door, which catches everyone's attention. There was only a few people there. There was Mrs. Papa, Dallas, Maya, Clare, Jenna, Eli and Declan there.

"Hey lovebirds! Glad you can join us!" Mrs. Papa says. Ally's face becomes a little bit red while I shrug it off. Lately, I've been able to not have my heart on my sleeve. I can cover my feelings more easily.

"I'm dating Dallas." Ally says. Wow, that just put a huge load of rocks on my shoulders. Mrs. Papa was a little down too, as her smile was almost completely wiped from her face.

"Well, that doesn't mean that you and Austin aren't soulmates." Mrs. Papa retorts, her smile reappearing on her face. Dallas glares at Mrs. Papa while I chuckle a little bit. _Soulmates? _I may like her, but not really really deeply. Ally and I hop onto the stage, where everyone was on.

"So, now that everyone's here, we can get on it with the exercise." Mrs. Papa says. "First, just say your name and who you're being in the musical."

"Well, I'm Ally, and I'm playing Juliet." Ally says confidently.

"Wait, you're the girl playing Juliet, MY PART?" Maya asks madly. Ally nods.

"Sorry?" Ally says. Maya sends a death glare to Ally and I say,

"I'm Austin, and I'm playing Romeo." Jenna starts squealing.

"Wait, you're playing Romeo?" Jenna asks. "And you're Austin Moon? OMG! I have to text Alli and Clare this!" She gets out her phone. Wait, I just realized that there's two Alli/y's. Weird, right!

"Jenna, I'm right here." Clare says, raising her hand. Jenna looks at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Clare!" Jenna apologizes, excitement still flowing through her veins. "I'm just so excited! Austin Moon's, like, my role model!"

"Thanks." I say. I love my fans.

"OK, Jenna, you're next." Mrs. Papa says, a little weirded out. Yep, Jenna's the weird one.

"Well, I play Rosaline." Jenna says. "So excited!"

"I'm Clare, as most of you know." Clare says. She was probably the moat mature from the group of people who were here before Ally and I came. "I play the nurse."

"I'm Eli, and I play Mercutio." he says. Oh, he's my best friend in the musical. He's supposed to be super familiar with plays and musicals; he directed one with the help of Fiona and Becky.

"My name's Declan, and I play Capulet." Declan says. He also directed a play with Fiona. Small world, huh.

"Maya, playing Lady Capulet." Maya says. "Remember it." She's a little snarky, but... well I have no idea what to say afterwards.

"I'm Dallas. I play Paris." Dallas says. Paris? He wants to be with Juliet! HE'S the one I have to fight.

"OK, that's it. Any questions?" Mrs. Papa says. For a musical, this is a small cast. Everyone scanned each other, seeing that no one needed anything.

"Then, Austin, Ally, you're up first." Ally and I stay on the stage while everyone tries to get a seat. "We need to make sure you both have chemistry. Do the party, scene 7" Ally and I look at our scripts.

"Wow, look at her." I say. I flip my hair and go to Ally, who is pretending to listen to some music. I slowly take off her headphones and she looks at me. I give her my hand, and she takes it. Then, we start slow dancing. I remember about the time at Trish's quinceanera when we slow danced. But, this time we're acting. Then, looking at the script, we lean closer. Closer. CLOSER.

"That's good!" Mrs. Papa yells. Our noses were brushing each other, and our lips were merely centimeters apart. We were so close to actually kissing! Grrr!

"Wow, that was good. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you two were a couple!" Mrs. Papa praises.

"But, they're not!" Dallas growls. "She's dating me!"

"And Austin's mine!" Jenna yells. Me with Jenna? No thank you.

"Now, with all of that aside," Mrs. Papa says, trying to get Jenna and Dallas to stop. "we'll do a read through for the script!" Many people were excited, while some groan. While we were reading lines, I figured out that Romeo and Juliet get super SUPER close, Mercutio and the nurse are a couple and Paris and Rosaline end up together at the end. Wow, this is more complicated than the actual Romeo and Juliet.

Ally's POV

I was at cheerleading practice in the gym. The old head cheerleader is controlling the cheerleaders for now. She's doing this to teach me how to be a good head cheerleader. It's kind of working.

"Now, cheerleaders, you can take a five minute break." she says. "But, when it's done, I expect you guys right here, OK?"

"Yes Mia." all of the cheerleaders say in unison. I sit on the bleachers and grab my laptop to start my paper for "To Kill A Mockingbird" Then, Chantay and Anya comes up to me.

"Ally, you have almost 100,000 followers on MoodFace!" Anya says happily, as if she was congratulating me.

"How did you do it?" Chantay asks. Wait, 100,000 followers on MoodFace? I must be dreaming. I go to MoodFace and check my profile. 98,720 followers? How did that happen overnight?

"I have no clue what I did." I answer Chantay's question truthfully. I look through my followers.

"Look, Lady Gaga's following you!" Anya says happily. It seems like she's always happy. I look for Lady Gaga, and it was true. She was following ME. This is amazing!

"OMG! Literally, how did you do that?" Chantay asks, showing that she was really impressed.

"Like I said before, I have no idea!" I answer truthfully. "I guess it just... happened."

"No, it didn't." Hannah, another girl from the cheerleading squad says. "According to data and statistics, most people follow people for good moods, knowing them and having a personality like them." Hannah's the smart girl in the squad. Even though I manage to get A's in my advanced classes, she somehow manages to get all A+'s in them. It's like she's magical at times.

"So, people only followed her for good moods and personality?" Chantay asks. Hannah nods and Chantay smirks. "I'm so using that tactic. Ally, do you mind if I steal some ideas for your moods and use your personality?"

"Chantay!" Anya scolds. "Don't you know how mean and selfish that is?" Anya hits Chantay on the arm.

"You know what? Anya, you're right." Chantay says, before leaving the bleachers. Then, I hear her mutter. "Yeah right." Some people are so mean! And they think that they can steal people's ideas and make them their own! They think that they can get away with everything! Ugh, I hate those people so much! Wow, I'm blowing up.

"People, five minutes is up!" Mia yells. "Let's go! Move it! Move it!" Mia was clapping. She can be really strict, but she's a really good head cheerleader. We all line up.

"Now, let's do the last routine." Mia says. I get up and stand on Manny and Hazel. The music blasts through the gym, and we all do the routine we kind of memorized.

Trish's POV

"So, Lady Gaga's following you?" Austin asks Ally. School was about to start, and we were talking outside of the building. Here, it's so quiet and peaceful. I hate it! But Ally loves it here, so I don't mind it. Most of the time.

"Yep." Ally answers while smiling. "I'm so happy! A celebrity is actually following me!"

"Wait a second!" I say. "Dez, did you do anything?" Everyone eyes Dez, who's looking at me. Now that I know him kind of well, I now that he can hack into people's MoodFace accounts.

"No I didn't." Dez says nonchalantly. I point at him angrily and go closer to him, so that our faces are inches apart.

"You better be telling me the truth, mister, or else you'll be dead!" My voice cracked a little at the end. We're uncomfortably close, so I shove him lightly to let in some more space between us.

"I'm not lying!" Dez defends himself. He was yelling so loud, I swear that everyone in the building could hear him. Austin and Ally chuckle.

"You guys don't like each other, huh?" Ally challenges while laughing with Austin.

"I just shoved him!" I defend. Dez nods quickly. "And besides, you guys shouldn't be laughing, Auslly." I've been waiting to use that after the Study Hall incident. Now I finally get to! Austin and Ally hastily exchange glances before they stop laughing. Dez and I high five.

Then, I saw a limo come up. A limo? This ought to be good. Some security guards come out of the limo, and then I see a face I never thought I'll see in real life. Lady Gaga's face.

"I'm not imagining this, right?" Ally asks.

"If I can see it, so can you." Dez says.

"Lady Gaga, what are you doing here?" Austin asks. I was officially starstruck. I mean, what's the chance of Lady Gaga appearing in the front of your school.

"Well, I'm in tour here, and I just wanted to stop by to meet my new BFF Ally." Lady Gaga explains, emerging out of the security guard cluster. Wait, Lady Gaga's BFF's with Ally. I'm her BFF!

"Well, that's me!" Ally says. Lady Gaga comes up to her and rubs her face.

"Ooh, yeah, I can radiate some great energy coming from you!" Lady Gaga exclaims. Ally smiles.

"Hey, do you mind spending school lunch with me and my friends Trish, Austin and Dez today?" Ally asks. A lunch with Lady Gaga? Please tell me I'm not dreaming!

"Anything for my BFF!" Lady Gaga smiles as she hugs Ally. Lady Gaga is not Ally's BFF, I am! I really hope the jealousy I'm experiencing is not written on my face.

* * *

**Done! Nice twist, huh. Personally, I wonder what it'll be like to meet Lady Gaga. I'll probably be as starstruck as Trish, but I'll talk as normal as possible. Anyways, 40 reviews! Peace out!**


	6. Celebrities & Arguments

**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl. I'm really tired because I've been working on FanFiction since forever. But, it's worth it, since I love to write for you guys. My birthday was decent. I had to spend it home alone, though. But, I used stuffed animals as my friends. It was really funny! So, nothing else really to say, since it's been a day. 50 reviews please? You guys are amazing! Oh, and before I forget, there will probably be more Trez in this chapter, to make up for the huge lack of Trez for the first two chapters. I'm so sorry, since I know most of you are major Auslly fans. But I promise, next chapter will have more Auslly than this one.**

**kirby109-Thank you so much! And sorry? That was a little confusing. But I'll change it back to Friendship/Romance, because there's something juicy coming up! And just like you, I love Auslly together. But, it will take some time until they actually get together. I'm thinking...**

**TeddyBearz88-Yeah. When I was writing this, I was like hmmm. How can I make a celebrity appearance? So, I finally got this idea. You're 12? Sweet! We're, like, age buddies. Well, kind of. And happy birthday to your little sister! I also got your PM message. Thanks!**

**queenc1-Yeah, i love how it's working out for Ally, too. And trust me, Auslly's coming together. I just won't say when.**

**R5GirlyPenguin-I know right! If I met Lady Gaga, I would be starstruck. I wouldn't be jealous until this chapter (dun dun dun!) And Trish did something. And that's all, so bye!**

**Ally88-Thank you so much! And Austin and Ally being the Romeo and Juliet are so adorable!**

**MISS SUNNYBAUDELAIRE-Thank you so much! And yeah. If I was caught kissing the computer screen, I'd be so embarrassed. And Lady Gaga was random, but hey, it's Lady Gaga. Miss Miami is so tiring. I would probably not do it, but I live in Columbus, so... Jenna is a fangirl, but she's also super bubbly. And thank you for that idea! I'll probably put it in the story, and I'll give you credit! And yes, Trez. And yeah, but I'm probably going to decline him. I don't know yet, though.**

**gothgirlbites-Yeah, that was pretty funny. Thank you so much!**

**And now the disclaimer that I have to write...**

**Me: Hey Dez!**

**Dez: *wearing a leotard* Hey fashionandstylegurl!**

**Me: Why are you wearing a leotard?**

**Dez: I'm taking gymnastics. It sounded fun, plus there's a lot of girls here.**

**Mindy: Hey Dezzycake.**

**Dez: Oh great. Hey Mindy.**

**Mindy: So do you like it here? I'm the only other person in this class.**

**Dez: Where's the teacher so then I can quit?**

**Mindy: Why would you want to quit?**

**Me: Mindy, he doesn't like you that way.**

**Mindy: Dezzycake! You better like me by the end of the day! *charges towards Dez***

**Dez: Oh no! *runs away from Mindy***

**Me: You guys!**

**Dez and Mindy: *keeps running***

**Me: UGH!**

**Disclaimer: I, fashionandstylegurl, do not own anything except for the story's plot and my OCs!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"I can't thank you enough for coming out just to eat lunch with me!" I say. "That means so much to me."

"Don't mention it." Lady Gaga says. She passes her plate to the lunch lady, who gasps.

"Oh my gosh!" the lunch lady shrieks. "You're Lady Gaga!"

"Yep, that's me." Lady Gaga chuckles. The lunch lady starts freaking out.

"I am a huge fan!" the lunch lady says. "Can you please autograph my glove?"

"Sure." Lady Gaga pulls out a Sharpie. The lunch lady passes her a plastic glove and Lady Gaga signs it.

"Thank you so much!" The lunch lady hugs the glove tightly on her chest.

"You're welcome." Lady Gaga says. The lunch lady takes my plate and serves me filet mignon.

"Filet mignon?" I ask. Believe me, I love filet mignon. It's my second favorite food besides pickles. But, I was puzzled. Why filet mignon?

"I love Lady Gaga, so I love you!" the lunch lady says. I was taken aback. Love? I don't think so.

"Thanks?" I tilt my head slightly before following Lady Gaga to a lunch table. Lady Gaga sits at a two-person table. Personally, I'd prefer to sit at a five-person table, so then I can sit with my friends.

"Umm, can we sit somewhere else?" I ask. I really don't want to sound rude, especially not to Lady Gaga. But, my friends mean the world to me. I love them.

"I prefer this one." Lady Gaga says, pointing at the table she was currently sitting at. I sigh and sit at the only available seat at the table.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Austin, Trish and Dez looking at me. They were obviously disappointed. They sat at a different table, one that was really far from the one I was sitting at now. The more I look at them, the more horrible I feel.

"Are you OK?" Lady Gaga asks, snapping out of my intricate train of thought. I nod shakily.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I manage to choke out.

"I can tell you're not, and I'm going to do something to help you." Lady Gaga says.

"Really? Thank you." I say. Finally. She's going to move so then I can sit with Austin, Trish and Dez.

"Yeah! Kids, fan Ally!" Lady Gaga commands. Immediately, a few freshman start to fan me. Wow. People are my slaves. Well, I don't like to say slaves. They're more like starstruck workers. Yep, that's it.

"Lady Gaga, you don't have to do this." I tell her. She chuckles.

"Ally, don't call me Lady Gaga. Call me Stefani." Lady Gaga says.

"I'll prefer Lady Gaga." I say, shivering a little bit from the excessive fanning. "And I really don't need this special treatment."

"Oh, yes you do." Lady Gaga insists.

"But I'm cold!" I whine. Since when was I a whiner?

"OK. Kids, stop fanning!" Lady Gaga says. "Now, be this poor girl's footrest!" The freshman stop fanning and crouch down. I hesitantly put my feet on their back.

"Now if only I can skip out of gym." I mutter. There are still so many things I have to do that's on the Miss Miami list.

"I can do that." Lady Gaga whispers. "Hey! Gym teacher! Over here!"

The gym teacher ran over to our table. He was all sweaty and gross. Well, he does do all laps when he's not teaching. Don't be shocked if you smash into him outside of the school.

"Oh my gosh! You're Lady Gaga!" The gym teacher starts squealing and jumping. Wow, Lady Gaga can even do that.

"Yes I am." Lady Gaga smiles. "Now, Ally wants to stop doing PE. Can you set her up with that? For me?" Lady Gaga then does a puppy face. Wow, Lady Gaga has pretty good dog eyes. I really never expected her to do that.

"Yes! Anything for you, my love!"the gym teacher places his hand on his heart. Wow, that's confusing.

"Awesome!" Lady Gaga says. "Weird, but awesome!" The gym teacher leaves, obviously in love with Lady Gaga. He better know that it's never going to happen.

"Thank you." I mumble to Lady Gaga. She doesn't respond, though. She was too engrossed in the filet mignon. Wow, I could get used to this.

Trish's POV

Finally. It's Ally and I's long awaited Girls Night. We do this every Friday, and this time it's my turn to host it. I was thinking a horror movie marathon and Would You Rather afterwards. It's weird though. After Ally's makeover, she's become really interested in horror movies.

Perfect! The room was set. My bedroom had a plasma screen, the movies and some popcorn. My bed was made (which I only do sometimes) and a rug was set. I glance at the clock.

**4:00**

Ally should be here. Oh well, I'll just wait.

_Tick tock_

**4:01**

_Tick tock_

Where is Ally? Oh well, I'll just keep waiting.

_Tick tock_

**4:10**

_Tick tock_

Ally, this can't take forever. Come on!

_Tick tock_

**4:25**

_Tick tock_

Wow, Ally's not here yet. I could've gotten ready way later than I did.

_Tick tock_

**5:00**

_Tick tock_

OK, it's official. Ally has completely ditched me. I plop onto my bed. We did this ever since we were babies. Well, not babies. But ever since we were in kindergarten together.

"Trish, I am so sorry that I'm late!" I hear the door close. I turn to face Ally. "I was just hanging with Lady Gaga, and our Girls Night today has totally slipped my mind."

Lady Gaga? I feel like she's stealing my BFF. Ally and I used to be almost together all the time. Even when Austin and Dez joined our group, we couldn't be separated. But, now a celebrity is getting into our relationship. That just hurts.

"Ally, do you know how long you've been hanging with Lady Gaga?" I ask madly.

"A few hours?" Ally shakes her head. "No, it was less than that.

"Ally, it felt like you spent the whole day with her." I tell her. "You spent lunch and our Girls Night with her. Even when she wasn't with you, you wouldn't speak to Austin, Dez or I. You never said a word to us."

"Trish, I-"

"Austin, Dez and I talked after school. Dez and Austin are trying to ignore and avoid you, but I thought you should have another chance."

"Wait, why did Austin-"

"He only did it for his best friend Ally. He was really reluctant at first, but then he caved in for his best friend. Anyways, I thought you deserved a second chance, since you never gave me any reason to hate you until today. Well, obviously I was wrong."

"Trish, I-"

"I'm sorry Ally, but Girls Night is canceled. Please leave."

Ally opens her mouth like she was about to say something, but instead just opens my bedroom door to leave. She gives me a small smile, but I ignore it.

Once Ally was out of sight, I sigh and lie down on my bed. I need to talk to someone, but who? Austin was stuck at tutoring for the day and Ally's the one who caused the problem. Then, there's only one person I can talk to. I exit my house through my window (I hide a ladder in my closet) and go somewhere I never imagined I'll ever go alone.

Dez's house.

Dez's POV

"Dez, can you take care of Hannah, Susie and Rachel while I'm out?" my mom asks. I go downstairs (I was upstairs and she was downstairs) and nod.

"I will. Trust me, I'll do a great job. What can go wrong?"

"Last time you said that, the house almost caught on fire." my mom points out. I sigh.

"Touche." I point at her. My mom smirks and grabs the house keys.

"If you need anything, you know my digits." my mom says. She goes outside and closes the door carefully. Then, I heard the door lock.

"Hannah, Susie, Rachel, what do you want to do?" I ask them after a few seconds of pure silence. All three of them look at each other happily.

"DOLLS!" they shriek. I sigh.

"Fine." I say. They run upstairs happily while I just shuffle to their room.

"I want Stella!" Hannah says.

"I want Lucy!" Susie says.

"I want Willow!" Rachel says.

"Looks like I have to take Janice." I say. It's always the same thing, Hannah and Susie taking both of the blondes, Rachel taking a fiery redhead and me being stuck with the brunette. The doorbell rings.

"I get that." I say calmly, before quickly dropping the brunette doll and hastily running out of the triplets' room. I run downstairs so quickly that I almost tripped. Then, I unlock the door and open it, to see a face I would've never expected unannounced.

She was short and looked Mexican. She has brown eyes and brown hair. She was wearing the current "style" whatever that is.

And that girl was Trish.

"Hi." I wave.

"Hey." Trish waves back. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course." I open the door more so then Trish could come in. After she does, I close the door and lock it.

"Ooh Dez, is that your girlfriend?" Hannah squeals.

"That's so cute!" Susie adds.

"I know right! They'll be together forever!" Rachel says. I love them, but they can be so annoying.

"I hate him." Trish points at me.

"Then why did you come here?" I ask. Maybe she does like me.

"I need to talk to someone, and since I can't talk to Austin or Ally, I guess I'm stuck with you." Trish sighs. "Can we go to your bedroom?"

"Yeah, definitely." I say. Trish and I go upstairs. Hannah, Susie and Rachel kept giving me googly eyes, but I just roll my eyes at them.

Once we were in my bedroom, I had to say I was a little embarrassed. Clothes were piled everywhere on the floor and my posters were crooked on the wall.

"And I'm the unorganized one." I hear Trish mumble sarcastically. We both sit on my bed.

"So what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's about Ally-"

"I had a bad feeling of her!" I yell. I mean, Ally's the sister I've never had. Well, she would be better than Hannah, Susie and Rachel any day. But, ever since she's been in Miss Miami, it's like she changed.

"Like I was saying," Trish glares at me. "Ally is just being so self centered. She ditched Girls Night."

"She did?" I knew that Girls Night has been Ally and Trish's tradition since, like, forever. "That's horrible."

"She was spending time with Lady Gaga." Trish says venomously. "She hasn't sent a thought of care or respect to me for the whole day."

"Trish, that's horrible." I say. "If you want, I can spend Girls Night with you." Bad idea. Trish pushed me off of my bed.

"Eww, you're disgusting!" she yells.

I hop back onto my bed, but we were close. By close, I mean REALLY CLOSE. Our noses are almost touching, our lips merely centimeters apart.

And that's when I did something daring, something that could kill me. I lean in and kiss her. She ended up kissing back after a few seconds and I swipe my tongue on her bottom lip. She gladly accepts, and before you know it, our tongues were battling for dominance. After a few minutes of making out, we were interrupted by another doorbell. Really, how many people need me?

"Umm, I have to go." Trish says awkwardly. I nod.

"Yeah, you should." I say, leading Trish to the door. Trish manages to escape out the bak door though. Oh well. She must be shy. I open up the front door to see another girl I didn't expect.

The girl had brown, wavy hair. Her eyes were brown and she dressed almost exactly like Trish.

This girl was Ally.

What should I do? As I hesitate, I end up slamming the door in her face. Though, I don't feel guilty at all. She ditched her friends for a celebrity. Plus, she skipped part of the filming for my film! That's cold.

Another knock echos through the door. Being the gullible person I am, I open the door to see Ally, again.

"Can we talk?" she asks.

"Nope." I say before slamming the door in her face, again. This is kind of like deja vu, huh.

"Dez, speak to me!" Ally begs. However, I turn to the triplets.

"Do you guys want to play dolls?" I ask them. I'll do anything to get out of talking to Ally, even dolls.

"Ooh yeah!" they squeal.

"I want Stella!" Hannah says.

"I want Lucy!" Susie says.

"I want Willow!" Rachel says.

"Look like I'm taking Janice." I say. Literally, this day is like deja vu!

Austin's POV

"Welcome back to the play rehearsal!" Mrs. Papa exclaims. "Now, let's see, is everyone here?"

All of us look around. I see everyone except for Ally. Hmm, I wonder why she's late.

"Sorry that I'm late!" Ally's voice echos throughout the auditorium.

"Ally, so glad you can join us." Mrs. Papa says. "Now, Austin, Ally, Dallas and Jenna, on stage!"

Me on stage with my frenemy, my enemy and my crazed fan? Oh, this can't be good.

"Now, you guys will be doing Alphabet Improv." Mrs. Papa says. "Do you guys know it?" All of us nod. "OK, go!"

"Wait!" Ally yells. "What letter are we starting on?" Yeah, what letter are we starting on?

"Good question!" Mrs. Papa says. "Clare, what letter should we start on?"

"I'm thinking E." Clare says, leaning into Eli.

"No way! C!" Eli says, wrapping his arm around Clare. I love all this lovey-dovey stuff (not really) but can they do it outside of school?

"E!" Clare insists.

"C" Eli insists back. Wow, this can get annoying.

"E!"

"C!"

"E!"

"C!"

"E!"

"C!"

"Let's go with D!" Mrs. Papa says. "Ready, get set, go!"

"Don't you guys agree that this is a bad idea?" Dallas says.

"Enough trying to put down Mrs. Papa!" I say.

"Fainting!" Jenna says. She collapses onto the floor.

"Great. She can't talk now." Ally says sarcastically.

"How come she can do that and we can't?" Dallas asks.

"I think she should be able to stay in character." I defend Jenna. I could feel her tugging on my arm.

"Just stop being so nice!" Dallas tells me madly.

"Kay, can we all just be nice?" Ally asks, touching both of our shoulders. I glance at her face, which was filled with worry.

"Let me do one thing first." I say. Since punching Dallas would get me a detention, I kick him on his right leg.

"Mean!" Dallas whines. He then tries to kick me, but he missed.

"Nice shot." I say sarcastically. Dallas charges at me, but I dodge it.

"Oh great." Ally slaps her head.

"You know what? I'm just going to punch you!" Dallas says. He was about to punch me in the jaw, but Mrs. Papa stopped him.

"You're out!" She points at the empty seats in the auditorium. "Your letter was P! Sit down! Austin, you're up."

"Plus the fact you're a douche bag!" I yell to Dallas, who was offstage. He was really mad.

"Quit making fun of him!" Ally defends Dallas. Dallas sends a smile to Ally, but a glare to me.

"Stop? He's being really mean!" I yell.

"Too bad he wasn't the worst." Ally says.

"Unicorns were the worst?" I ask. Yeah, it didn't make a lot of sense, but I needed to say something that started with "u"

"Very funny." Ally says.

"Why are you so cold, Ally? You used to be so nice! It's like this Miss Miami thing changed you!" I blurt out.

"Xylophones has changed me." Ally says.

"You were not changed by xylophones, you were by Lady Gaga!" I blurt out again. Where's my heart? On my sleeve!

"Zip your mouth shut!" Ally yells. She then takes a breath. "Austin, you guys ditched me. Trish, Dez and you ditched me."

I raise my hand. "Mrs. Papa? A or B?"

"B." she answers.

"But, Ally, you ditched us first. You just cared about your little celebrity friend. You skipped Trish's Girls Night, Dez's video filming and our special dinner!" I completely blow up on her. Wow.

"Can't a girl hang out with Lady Gaga?" Ally says.

"Don't try to apologize." I then take a breath. "Everyone watched you two have a blast. You didn't pay attention to any of us for the whole day."

"F-U-N. I was having fun." Ally says.

"Great for you. Not so much for us." I take a breath. "Have a heart." That was so cold.

Ally runs off the stage and into Dallas' arms. I felt really bad.

"Ally, are you OK?" Mrs. Papa approaches her.

"I'm quitting the exercise." Ally says between sobs and pants. She buries her head into Dallas' chest.

Could I say that I was jealous. Yes. But could I say it wasn't my fault? Nope.

"OK, Austin, start with J." Mrs. Papa says. I tilt my head slightly to show that I was confused. J? I thought we were on I! "Oh, Ally said the 'I' sentence." Mrs. Papa explains. I nod.

"Jenna, get up." I grab her hand to pull her up. She grasps it and pops up from the floor. We were uncomfortably close. We were inches apart.

"Kiss me." Jenna whispers seductively. I look at Ally and Dallas. They seem like they won't care.

"Let's do it." We both lean in to close the gap. When I pictured my first kiss on stage, I pictured it with Ally. We kissed for a few seconds before I let go. There wasn't any sparks at all.

"Man this is the best day ever!" Jenna says. She then grabs her phone and texts someone. Probably Alli.

"Good job Austin and Jenna! Very committed job!" Mrs. Papa praises. "Now Clare, Eli, Declan and Maya, you're up!" I jump off the stage and sit next to Mrs, Papa, which was far away from Ally. I look back at her and Dallas. While Dallas was engrossed in the other Alphabet Improv, Ally had a hint of jealousy in her eye. Wait, why was she jealous? I just hurt her feelings, which I feel super bad for. She has a boyfriend. He's not great, but he's a boyfriend. Is there any reason for her to be jealous? Does she like me?

Ally's POV

"Go Whales!" I cheer. "Wooo!"

We were at the first football game in the season. And since it's half time, we had to cheer. Luckily, the cheer was over. I sit next to Hannah and Tori on the bleachers. They're the most sane.

"Good job." I say to both of them.

"Thanks!" Hannah says. "You did good too."

"Thank you." I say. Dallas comes out and plays football. Him being the quarterback and me being the head cheerleader makes sense, huh.

Every time my mind drifts off to Austin, Trish and Dez, I forcefully shake my head. I didn't feel like talking about them. They wouldn't even let me talk!

Well, Trish has some right to be mad. But, she shouldn't have blown up on me like that. I mean, I don't even know what I did wrong! All I did was hang out with Lady Gaga. Is that a crime?

Dez slammed his door in my face. What did I do to make him mad? Like I said, all I did was hang out with Lady Gaga! What's the crime to that? Wait, I skipped the Friday filming for his film, didn't I? Oh well, I was hanging out with Lady Gaga!

Now Austin. I don't really know what I did to him. He needs to apologize to me! What he did in play rehearsal was unacceptable.

I grab my phone out of my pocket. 3 alerts?

* * *

**Friday**

**3:30-Dez's film**

**4:00-Girls Night with Trish**

**Saturday  
**

**6:30-Dinner with Austin**

* * *

Wow, I missed everything. For all of those, I was with Lady Gaga. She's tearing my friendships apart! She's destroying everything!

"Hey, Ally, are you OK?" Dallas asks. Looks like the game is over. I shake off my thoughts of Trish, Dez and Austin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I choke out. "Who won?"

* * *

**I think it's a little short. Sorry for that! And wow! 2 kisses in one chapter! That's just, wow! Go Trez! Not really for Jaustin (Jenna and Austin) though. I'm an Auslly fan! Anyways, 50 reviews please? Thank you so much!**


	7. Kitties & Grannies

**Hey everyone! ****It's StylishFashionista. I changed it from fashionandstylegurl into StylishFashionista. It's kind of a change. Not too much. So sorry for the late update. I was super busy. It's weird to say that since it's summer. Wow, last chapter was dramatic. Way more dramatic than I'm used to writing! Literally, that could be the most dramatic chapter I've ever written. But, I loved how it turned out at the end! Ally was a little OOC, but oh well. 14 reviews? That's the most I've ever gotten in a chapter, EVER! Thank you all so much! ********Plus I got a b-day party! It was really fun. My friends and I went to Magic Mountain and we played some laser tag. We beat 10 little kids and 2 adults. It was sweet! Plus, my mom thinks I can handle a car! But, sadly I have to wait 4 years or so. And one of my friends said something offensive. She was like "I want my phone so then I can text my friends." She was surrounded by them! I also went to one of my friends parties. It was so much fun! We went to the pool, played some party games AND had a scavenger hunt based on the Hunger Games. It was awesome! So, that is it! 65 reviews please? Thank you so much!**

**************gothgirlbites-Thank you so much!**

**************R5GirlyPenguin-I know right! I love Auslly and Trez. They are two of my favorite couples. Have you watched the newest Austin & Ally? It had so many Trez moments. And a few Auslly moments. I really hate Taustin. Dally, on the other hand, DIE! Wait, so you mean Dez or Dallas? I'll just go with Dallas. There was one cute moment, and that was when they danced horribly. That's the only Dally time I've ever liked. But the rest, BOO! And plus, I love the Auslly moments more! How about awful? Yep, that starts with A. But, that describes the Jaustin kiss perfectly. And I saw Heard It On The Radio! It was super good! Peace! Oh, and by the way, I'm not a cheerleader either.**

**************eleanorlovespatrick-I know right! I feel so bad for Ally! I feel so bad for everyone! It's like everyone has turned against each other! Thank you so much! And trust me, the ending will be pretty happy. Well, most likely. And in this story, Dallas isn't too much of an antagonist. The only rivalry he has is with Austin, and later with someone you'll never see coming!**

**************MISS SUNNYBAUDELAIRE-Yeah, it totally stunk. But, the weekend made up for it. And I'm pretty sure I'll use the idea. When I do, all credits go to you! And thank you so much! In my opinion, everyone has a reason to be mad at each other. And yeah, that would be funny. Maybe after they make up, Lady Gaga can sing a song. And I know right! I love Trez, so that was my favorite thing to write!**

**************queenc1-Yeah, they have to. Trust me, Ally knows her friends. Right now, she just doesn't know her real friends from her fake friends. Thank you so much!**

**************lesa-loves-auslly-Thank you so much!**

**************Come On-Thank you so much!**

**************Guest-I know right! I was honestly really shocked to put in Lady Gaga, but whatevs! Thank you so much!**

**************PLEASE-Thank you so much! I'm typing up another chapter as we talk/speak/type/whatever!**

**************AusllyForever123-Thank you so much! :D**

**************TheUltimateArtist-First of all, love your penname! And that review at first offended me. I know you were just joking and you absolutely wanted to read more chapters. I'm like that all of the time when I'm addicted to something. But, for now, you'll have to wait. I'm sorry, but I still have a life to live. It isn't perfect, but it is a life that I appreciate and love. So, after that huge ramble, I'm going to say thank you so very much! I love that you're so excited for the chapters I write!**

**************TeddyBearz88-Thank you so much! Dallas has always annoyed me in the series. He's kind of like a Justin Bieber, but worse (sorry JB fans! Personally, I'm starting to like JB!) Dally isn't better than Jaustin, in fact, it's WAY WORSE. And I know right! So happy that Dez has put the ball in Trish's court and kissed her! Sorry if that didn't make any sense!**

**************Jessica918-I know right! Thank you so much!**

**************chubby-You're right.**

**************And now the disclaimer...**

**************Me: Hi! Do you have any guitar picks? I think I lost my old one?**

**************Lester: Yeah sure! *hands me a guitar pick* That'll be $80 please.**

**************Me: $80? I could buy a used guitar with that money!**

**************Ally: Dad, give StylishFashionista her guitar pick, for free.**

**************Lester: NO! How about $40?**

**************Ally and I: *shakes heads***

**************Lester: $20?**

**************Ally and I: *shakes heads***

**************Lester: $1?**

**************Ally and I: *shakes heads***

**************Lester: Fine! *gives me guitar pick* But telling you now, you can't make me do the disclaimer for free.**

**************Me: Darn it!**

**************Disclaimer: I, StylishFashionista, do not own anything except for my OCs and the story's plot! Wow, that sounds kind of** **different.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Hi. I'm here to volunteer." I tell a girl. I was at the animal shelter, ready to spend a whole weekend volunteering. She looks at me and smiles.

"That's great! What's your name?"

"Ally." I answer.

"You in Miss Miami?" she asks. I nod.

"Yep. I had a makeover, but I changed back to my normal self. I was becoming a brat."

"OK then." she says. "Well, the dogs and cats need a wash. Do you mind starting off by cleaning them?"

"Yeah sure." I follow the girl's directions to see around 30 dogs and cats. They were adorable! There were poodles, German shepherds, chihuahuas, labradors, persians, pugs, yorkies, malteses, pavilions, Japanese chins, golden retrievers, tabbies, and much more, even though there was only one of each. I see another girl approach me.

"Jenna?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you." Jenna answers nonchalantly. Wow. I'm becoming pretty dumb.

"Oh. Cool." I say. Personally, I love Jenna. But there's something off about her that I'm going to figure out soon. Probably. Possibly. Maybe. Oh, I don't know!

"So are you going to clean the dogs or the cats?" Jenna asks.

"There's about the same number, so it shouldn't matter too much." I explain.

"Well, can I take the dogs? I think they can be more fun!" Jenna begs. I swear, if I were to taunt Jenna for one more second, she would be begging on her knees and clinging onto my legs.

"Yeah sure. I don't really care." I shrug. Jenna was about to grab a miniature poodle, but she turns to me instead.

"Ally, did you change back into your old self?" she asks, tightly holding the poodle on her chest. She didn't hold him too tight, though, or else the dog would be struggling to get out.

"Yeah, I did." I admit, tugging my leather vest. "How is it?"

"It's great." Jenna flashes me a genuine smile. "Trust me, I might like this new you more than that Miss Miami you." I smile and blush slightly.

"Well, all I did was change my look, and a few traits of my personality." I say, grabbing a Persian from the pack of kitties. "Not too big of a deal."

Jenna snickers a little bit and starts washing the black poodle.

"I still can't believe I kissed Austin Moon!" she squeals. I sigh. Please tell me she's NOT going to go all fangirl on me. I really hate that.

"Yeah, me neither." I say, starting to wash the Persian. Jenna keeps blabbing and blabbing and blabbing about, like, EVERYTHING KNOWN TO MAN. Of course, I end up just dozing off of that conversation, adding a few "Yeah"s in the conversation. What I really do is look closer at the Persian.

The Persian had beautiful brown eyes that perfectly went with the white fur, which was as pure as snow.

The cat seemed to love the warm water, as it kept flopping and splashing around. I smile at the cuteness. The Persian is still so tiny and cute!

I try to massage the vanilla scented shampoo into the Persian's fur. Personally, I think the cat is ADDICTED to massages, because it started to relax. It lays on its stomach and its ears pop up. Then, a little bit later, the cat rolls over on its back. Does it really want me to rub its stomach? It kind of acts like my cousins Tanya and Sonya's dog. That chihuahua sure does love belly rubs **(AN: That's basically my dogs! My chihuahuas Lucky and Coco love belly rubs.)**

"Are you done?" Jenna asks. She was on her fourth dog while I'm almost finished with my first. That looks super pathetic.

"Yeah." I dry off the Persian quickly with a towel. Then, I let it down onto the floor. The Persian scurries off into, oh I don't know!

"Wow, you're slow." Jenna says. And I thought she was the bubbly, really nice one.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically, carefully grasping on a Tabby. After the Tabby crashes into the warm water, I send a glare at Jenna. I'm just lucky that she didn't see it.

Dez's POV

"Are you serious?" Trish asks Austin. We're at the Melody Diner, this time without Ally. Even though I kind of miss her here with us, I'm kind of happy. I'm just so used to her being here with us. It's strange.

"Yeah!" Austin shrieks. "The dog chased me everywhere. I didn't know when it was going to end!"

"Hilarious." I state. A hot girl comes over to our table. She has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Vanessa. What can I get for you?" the girl sings.

"I'll take anything." Austin says, looking into Vanessa's eyes flirtatiously.

"Cobb salad it is." Vanessa sings, jotting down "cobb salad" quickly.

Yeah, I know. You're probably wondering what happened to our little tradition of singing when we order. But, we kind of stopped. It was more fun with Ally, plus it reminded us of the fun times we had with her.

I guess we all are _missing_ her.

But, after what happened, I don't know if we could ever reconcile with her. Maybe we can. Maybe we can't.

If we ever do, though, I hope we could just start with a clean slate, as if we just met. It'll be too much luggage to become friends again and remember everything that happened. Heck, it'll be awkward. And everyone knows I hate awkwardness!

"Dez. Your order." Trish taps my shoulder and points at Vanessa, who was waiting patiently. I snap out of my train of thought and turn to her.

"Sorry." I apologize. Vanessa smiles.

"It's fine." she sings.

"Hmm, then I'll take egg salad and chicken pot pie." I say. Vanessa jots it down and turns to Trish.

"Pancakes, the ones shaped like a sun." Trish says. Vanessa jots it down and Austin's face turns alarmed.

"Oh, can I get that?" Austin asks hastily, grasping Vanessa's right hand. She chuckles.

"Sorry, no substitutions." she says. Austin sighs and turns to Trish.

"You better give me a pancake." He pints at Trish, who smirks.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." she says. Austin rolls his eyes playfully as Vanessa heads out.

"Hey, do you guys think I should flirt with her?" Austin asks. We both shake our head.

"Don't you have a crush on Ally?" I ask. Austin nods his head. We all know that little crush will never fade. No matter what.

"Yes." Austin bows his head down, as if he was embarrassed. "I can't get over it!"

"Ally dating Dallas, Austin." Trish tells Austin. Uh, I think that everyone knows that already!

"Ugh, I hate that guy." Austin mutters. We all shiver in unison. Personally, we all hate Dallas. We just don't want to tell Ally that, because it might crush her spirit. Wait a second...

"I'm going to the bathroom." Austin announces after a second. "Peace!"

Trish and I wave goodbye to Austin as he walks to the back of the diner. Then, Trish and I turn to each other. Trish bites her bottom lip and I just keep looking at her, especially her eyes. We haven't been alone since the kiss, which was a little bit more than a week ago. We just acted like friends, as if nothing has ever happened between us.

But now, since we're alone in the same booth in the same restaurant, I have NO clue what to do. Should we talk? Should we stay quiet like this? Oh, no we shouldn't. I hate awkwardness!

"Trish," I finally choke out after some awkward silence. "we need to talk."

"About what?" Trish seemed so innocent when she asked that, but we all know that she's not.

"The kiss." I answer. Trish's head popped up right after I said that.

"Oh, about that," she starts. Her voice got super high. Oh great. This is going to be bad. "we should just forget that it ever happened."

Now that's when I wanted answers. Why would she want to forget about the make out session that we had? Did I do something wrong?

"Why?" is all I could choke out. I thought she enjoyed it as much as I did. Trish takes a deep breath

"Because it was a mistake." she answers honestly. The truth hurts.

"The kiss was not a mistake." I say.

"What kiss?" Austin asks. He was in front of the table. Trish and I look at each other, then Austin, then each other, then Austin.

"Umm, nothing!" Trish exclaims, avoiding Austin's gaze as much as possible.

"Yeah!" I add hastily. Austin looks weirdly at us.

"OK." he nods, and the rest of the time at the Melody Diner, was, awkward. And this time, I had to accept it.

Ally's POV

"Hi, I'm here to volunteer for the nursery home." I say. These days, I want to volunteer more than ever. I want to help others.

"OK, your granny will be on the first door to your right." the check in lady says, pointing at a hallway. I nod and head to where I was designated to be.

"Hello, I'm supposed to be your day buddy for today." I say once I barge into the granny's room.

"Ugh, you have a cat with you?" the granny snaps. She was sitting on her bed. I look down to see the same Persian I was washing before sitting right behind me. How could I not realize her follow me for 20 minutes after I left the animal shelter? Sometimes I can be so blind.

"Um, looks like I do." I change my gaze from the Persian to the granny. "Do you not like cats? Are you allergic?"

I was worried that if I make a super bad impression on her, the hours I donate won't count. And besides, making friends is super important. I lost most of mine already. I don't want to have more enemies than I have already.

"No. Actually, that cat is so far the highlight of the day." the granny snaps.

This is perfect. I have to spend a whole ten hours with a cranky granny.

"I'll be right back." I say as calmly and nicely as possible. I then run out of the room as quickly and hastily as possible, with the cat tailing me closely. I go to the check in lady.

"Can I please change my granny or grampy?" I ask as childish as possible. The check in lady shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, all pairs are final." she states. What? Darn it!

"What? I'm so sorry if I'm being rude to anyone, but she's the most cranky person I've ever net! Except for Trish when waken up earlier than 4."

"She's my mom." the check in lady states. Oops.

I take a closer look at her. They look nothing alike! The granny had brown eyes. The check in lady has blue. The granny had hints of red in her hair. The check in lady is a brunette, just like me. The granny had no freckles, but had dimples. The check in lady has freckles, but no dimples. Literally, where's the resemblance?

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologize. I have so many things to apologize for to the check in lady and to every single other person that I know, but the check in lady chuckles.

"Don't worry, I think she's cranky too." the check lady appeases me. Phew! "But, I know that you can somehow put some sunshine in her." The check in lady taps on my shoulder while smiling.

"You're right." I sigh. I know there's absolutely no way of getting out of this, so I might as well embrace it. "Thank you. I'll go to your cranky granny and spend 10 hours with her."

I go back into the granny's room, earning a whispered "Thank you" form the check in lady. Once I get inside, I see the granny petting the Persian on the bed.

"So you do like kitties." I say, looking at the granny straight in the eye. Honestly, I'm appalled. I thought that that granny was cranky. Nothing else.

"Maybe." the granny says hastily, putting down the cat quickly. Wow. She reminds me of Trish. I roll my eyes at her.

"Come on." I place my hands on my hips and tilt my head a little bit. "You SO love kitties."

The granny sighs. Yes! I had a breaking point!

"Fine. I love kitties. I couldn't get any though because most of my family is highly allergic." She sighs. I sit down next to her on the bed.

"Why can't you get one now?" I ask.

The granny sighs. She just keeps sighing and sighing and sighing!

"Well, the people that run this joint don't allow their trapped bait to have any pets or talk too much family." the granny says bitterly, as she sighs even more. "I wish I could stay with my daughter and not this jail they call a nursery home." Wow, she can be really bitter.

"Well, then why don't I visit more?" I offer. Personally, she really isn't that bad once you reach her soft spot. I really want to get to know her. The granny smiles widely.

"I'd love that." the granny says. I get up to leave, but the granny stops me. "Can you bring the cat too?"

"I'll try my best." I smile, and I lead the cat and I out of the nursery home.

* * *

"Come on kitty, you need to go back to your home!" I tell the kitty. I keep beckoning it to go to the animal shelter, but it won't budge. It just lies down on the concrete, as if it's trying to get a tan.

"Come on, you need to!" I whine. The kitty then ran up to me and kept scratching me, as if it was telling me that it wanted to stay.

"Kitty, you can't stay with me forever." I say. The kitty just ran around. I sigh.

There's no way I could win, so why can't I adopt it? Some reasons I thought of on the limb...

1: My dad will kill me.

2: It'll be a lot of responsibility.

3: I'll have to pay for everything myself. And my dad barely even pays me.

So that concludes it, I can't. I pick up the kitty calmly and go into the animal shelter. I felt it struggle. Animals are smarter than you give them credit for.

"Hi, do you need anything?" the girl from before asks. I hold up the Persian, who was desperately trying to get out of my grasp. Why would it even try?

"This Persian has been following me for the past hour or so." I say. The girl looks really relieved.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" she exclaims, pulling me into a hug that was super tight. She was basically crushing the poor kitty, but the kitty didn't move a muscle or speak. "I was going to lose my job! And boy, do I love my job!"

"You're welcome, I guess." I say. She grabs the kitty, but once it was let go, it runs straight to me.

"Wow, the cat must really like you." the girl states. "You know, you should buy it."

"Really? You think so?" I ask. Honestly, I would love to buy it, but I can't.

"Yeah, definitely." the girl says. I glance at my wallet.

"How much does it cost?" I ask. The girl looks at the cat's collar.

"$800." she says simply. I check my wallet. $750. Well, now there's no chance that I can get it. I need to pay for the food, the shampoo, and stuff like that.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have enough money." I shrug and try to leave the animal shelter, but the girl's voice stops me.

"How much do you need?" she asks hastily.

"Around $50 for the cat, but I'll still need to pay for the essentials." I answer.

"I'll pay the rest." she declares. It was like she was desperate to sell it to me.

"You don't have to do that for me." I say.

"But I want to." It's like she keeps insisting and insisting and insisting. I mean, I really like that she's trying to do something for me, but she really doesn't have to do that for me.

"Why?" I ask. Hey, I was curious!

"Well, that cat would barely move until she met you, Ally." the girl explains. "She really likes you."

"So, you're doing this because of that?" I ask, just to clarify. Hey, I like to clarify things!

"Yes, Ally." the girl answers. Wait, how does she know my name? Oh well.

"Thank you." I say, giving her the $750. She contributes another $50 from her wallet and types something on the cash register. When she does, some balloons and streamers blast out from the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh! You're the 1,000,000th buyer!" the girl shrieks. "You can get another cat and the essentials for both of them FOR FREE! Isn't that amazing!"

Woah, woah, woah, I have to process this. Another cat with all of the essentials for two cats, for free? That's amazing!

"Thank you!" I smile widely, and that smile is pasted on my face for at least ten minutes.

I choose a tabby. Looking at the Persian and the Tabby, it reminded me of Austin and I. The Tabby had blue eyes and auburn fur, while the Persian had brown eyes with white fur. And did I mention that the Tabby was a boy and the Persian was a girl? Doesn't it kind of remind you of Austin and I? It sure does to me.

"What are you going to name them?" the girl asks. Why even think? I already know what I'm going to name them.

"Simple. Lyric's the Tabby and Melody's the Persian." I answer, as if it was obvious. The girls smiles and nods.

"Perfect." she says, handing me the two cats and a few bags. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I'm good." I say.

"OK then. It was nice meeting you!"

"You too."

And with that, I was out of the animal shelter. Now, I wonder how I'm going to get these kitties on the bus back home.

* * *

The door was locked, so obviously my dad wasn't home yet. Oh yeah, he's on that business trip for a week! Phew! That takes some weight off of my shoulders. I really don't want to tell my dad that I bought two cats right now.

"Welcome to your home, Lyric and Melody!" I say to the cats, who were running through the house, enjoying themselves. I set up everything in my room, their litter boxes, their food and drink bowls, and stuff like that. If I keep the kitties there, maybe my dad won't realize!

Lyric and Melody jump onto my bed after they took a whaz in their litter box. I go through my drawer and find some colored sheets of paper. I am desperate. I'll do anything!

I grab my favorite pen that changes to whatever color ink you want, even those spy ones. Then, I write on the colored paper, each of them saying almost the same thing, and fold it like an envelope. It's simple to do that, trust me. Once I'm done, I jab some shoes onto my two precious feet.

"Lyric, Melody, I'll be off!" I yell. I hear some faint purrs, but besides that, it was complete silence.

Then, I head out of the door (locking it, of course!) and grab my helmet. Snapping it on my head, I jump on my bike and ride. I have some deliveries to make.

* * *

**Ooh, what's Ally delivering? Sorry if it's short for you (wow, I'm saying that a lot, am I?) but I was planning to have this chapter and the next chapter together until I was like, no, that won't work. So now I'm delivering this chapter to you! It was basically a filler chapter, so there wasn't too many things that were super entertaining in this chapter. Telling you guys now, the next chapter will probably be around the same length as this one. Anyways, review! 65 of them, please!**


	8. Invites & Jealousies

**Hey everyone! ****It's StylishFashionista. OK, so I spent almost my whole weekend on this. I was really stoked about this, so I hope it's absolutely awesome! Plus, I got to meet up with my friends. We're planning for a trip to Cedar Point! Can not wait! I'll be gone for a whole weekend, so I'll probably update this story one more time before I leave. If not, I'm so sorry! ****I'm a little mad that it's this weekend though, because I miss the opening ceremony for the Olympics. Also**, did you guys watch the TCA's? I did, and it was awesome! Well, most of the time. Happy late birthday, Selena! Oh, and plus there's one curse word in this chapter. Does it matter? I really hope not, since this story's rated T anyways. And shout out to fishgirl259 for having the most irrelevant review ever! I'm thinking 70 reviews please? Thank you so much! Oh, and I have to thank all of you who sticked with this story no matter what! You guys are amazing!

******kirby109-Thank you so much! I'll try my best to use your suggestion. And everyone hates Dallas. Why does he exist in the show again?**

******TeddyBearz88-Thank you so much! And yeah, I had to name the kitties musically, if that's a word. I was going to do Melody and Harmony but I decided against it after thinking about it. So it's now Lyric and Melody. And yeah she might.**

******Guest-I think it did go to her head. And sorry about that. I'll fix it ASAP. And no offense taken. I think Lady Gaga's awesome though. What's wrong with her?**

******Guest-I respect your opinion. I just need to ask why. I know that the last chapter seems completely random, but you should read the first chapter again. That'll explain the reason why what happened in the last chapter happen. I'll give you a hint, it relates to Miss Miami. But Celebrities and Arguments was honestly one of my favorite chapters! But don't worry about it too much. Everyone has opinions. I'm sorry that you think that the story's going downhill. I'm sorry that I'm not pleasing you with this story, which is what I was trying to do. But I'm not sorry for mentioning, as you say, "weird stuff" The "weird stuff" is part of the story, part of the plot. Ally basically has to do the stuff she's done in Kitties and Grannies because of Miss Miami. And in Celebrities and Arguments, it was DRAMA. Why is it weird to you? I really wish you could've told me this in a constructive way, like "I think this chapter's a little bit rusty. Maybe you can add some more description or get into the person's thoughts more." or something like that. Wow, sorry, this is a huge rant. And I really could've hurt your feelings, so I'm sorry for that too. But I'm standing up for my beliefs and my story. I feel so negative!**

******Raura like crazy-Thank you so much! *jumping up and down***

******queenc1-Yeah, I'm glad too. And thank you so much!**

******fishgirl259-Hey! I did the favor for you! And I love Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen! It is so good!**

******And now the disclaimer that we're forced to do...**

******Austin: *sings* Oh, oh, oh, everybody now! I heard it on the radio!  
Oh, oh, oh, everybody now! I'm coming down to see the show! *stops singing and playing the guitar***

******Me: Wow, Austin, that was amazing!**

******Austin: Thanks StylishFashionista! That means so much!**

******Me: Literally, Austin, can I have your autograph?**

******Austin: Yeah sure *signs my shirt***

******Me: Thank you so much!**

******Austin: You're welcome.**

******Me: Oh, and can you do the disclaimer?**

******Austin: Yeah sure. StylishFashionista doesn't own anything except for her OCs and the story's plot.**

******Me: Awesome!**

******Jenna: Austin! You never told me that you're giving out autographs and disclaimers! I want some!**

******Austin: Let's go, let's go, let's** go! 

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin, can you get the mail for me?" my mom asks. We're at our house. I take a last bite of the pancakes that I was devouring hastily and nod.

"Yep, definitely." I say, stuffing a pair of shoes on my feet.

"Austin, dear, you have a little something here." my mom says, pointing on her chin to signal that I had something on my chin. I use my finger to take off whatever was on my chin and lick it. Mmm, syrup!

"Ewww! You're so gross sometimes!" my mom says. Even if she's my mom, she can sometimes be more immature than me. That's saying something!

"Whatever. I'll get the mail!" I say, dashing out of the house. I open the mailbox (which was conveniently in front of our house) and skim through all of the letters.

Bill. Bill. Magazine. Bill. Letter. Bill. Catalog. Magazine. Newspaper. Catalog. Bill. Card.

Wait, a card?

I put the card in the other hand as I run back into the house.

"Here Mom." I say, piling most of the mail on her. I still kept the card in my grasp.

"Thanks." she says. "Ooh, the newest Vogue!" My mom throws the rest of the mail onto the closest counter and starts flipping through the Vogue magazine. Moms and their obsessions.

I run up to my room. It has plaid wallpaper, which personally, I'd like to change. It also is basically full of posters, toys and clothes.

I jump on my bed, which was super low and blue. I finally loosen my grip on the card, which was right now kind of crumpled. Then, finally, I take a good, not rushed look at it.

It was made out of yellow paper. It wasn't construction paper, it was much thinner. It was decorated with balloons, streamers and other fun party stuff. Ooh, a party! I hope it's for me and not my mom. I quickly open the card, not even hesitating one bit.

* * *

_Come to my house for a little party!_

_5671 Baker Dr. Miami, FL 33012_

_There will be pancakes and it'll be super fun!_

_It'll be on Saturday the 27th at 2:00 PM._

_I really hope you'll be there!_

* * *

That address seems familiar, but I don't know how. Plus the handwriting and the drawings look super familiar, but I really don't know how. Maybe it's my relatives or something? I really don't know. But, I was intrigued by two words; party and pancakes. That means I'm totally going.

"Austin, I have to drive you to school!" my mom yells.

Oh yeah, I forgot. My mom has to drive me to school.

It won't be that bad, right?

I quickly look through my backpack to see if all of my homework is in there. Luckily, it is, except for my History textbook. I frantically look everywhere in my room, possibly ruining the room along the way. Oops. Whatever, I'll clean it later.

"Austin, come on!" my mom yells. Oh great. I can't find my History textbook and there's a huge test tomorrow! Ugh! I reluctantly sulk downstairs to see my mom holding something.

"Forgetting something?" she smirks while holding a book. I grasp it out of her hands and realize something.

It's my History textbook.

"Thanks Mom." I say. We both smile as we get into her car and drive to school.

* * *

"Please?" I beg. I'm trying to get Trish and Dez to go to the play rehearsal with me, even though they're not in the musical. I can't be alone with Ally.

"Come on!" Trish says. "There can and will be more entertaining things to do than watching you rehearse a musical."

"Like what?" I challenge. "Your new job?"

Trish has gotten a job at Dave's Pizzeria. She would love it if she wasn't the delivery girl. They used to let her try to make the pizza dough, but that didn't end well, at all.

"Ugh, I hate my new job!" Trish exclaims. "Fine, I'll do it. But expect me to be using my phone the whole time."

"Will do." I say. "And Dez, please?" I end up falling to the ground on my knees. Dez and Trish giggle a little bit.

"Will there be fish tacos?" he asks. Oh, Dez's crave of fish tacos...

"There's no food in the auditorium." I tell him. Dez's face instantly drops.

"Oh, then will there be Coke?" Dez asks. He just doesn't get it, does he?

"I can buy you some Coke." I say.

"Deal!" Dez hastily says. He smiles, and we both shake hands, as if we were doing an important business exchange.

Perfect. Now Dez and Trish are watching just in case something bad or weird happens. I'll be perfectly fine!

We all go inside the auditorium, which is where everyone else was. We weren't late, though.

"Hello Austin." Mrs. Papa says. "Who are they?" She was motioning to Trish and Dez.

"Oh, these are my friends Trish and Dez." I tell her. Her face instantly lights up into... that face. Oh great.

"Another cute couple!" she exclaims. "Perfect!"

"Uh, we're both single." Dez hesitates. Mrs. Papa rolls her eyes.

"Oh great, another in denial couple." she groans. "First we have... Auslly and now we have... Trez!"

Great. She said couple names for Trish and Dez, and Ally and I. Kill. Me. Now.

"Cute. Now, we're going to watch peacefully while you guys do... whatever you're supposed to be doing." Trish says, as she and Dez sit down.

"OK..." Mrs. Papa says. "Now, Austin, Ally, on stage."

We both open our mouths to protest, but Mrs. Papa insisted. "NOW!"

We both hurriedly go onto the stage. Mrs. Papa is awesome... most of the time, but she can be... Mrs. Papa. Well, if you know what I'm saying.

"Scene 9, now!" Mrs. Papa snaps. Did we hit the wrong nerve or something? I don't think any of us did anything wrong.

Ally goes up to the built castle tower, since this was the balcony scene and we both start acting.

"Romeo, what are you doing here?" Ally asks in character. Honestly, I could see her shivering a little bit. Was it because of me? Wait, it's because her makeover is gone! What did she do to it? Oh no, she's going to get stage fright soon, I know it!

"Hi Romeo. How are you? Good, thanks for asking." I say sarcastically. Luckily, I got Mrs. Papa to change some lines for Ally and I, which I did. This scene used to be really boring. Now it's more fun! I definitely like my lines more now.

"Hi." she says angrily, just like her character is supposed to do. She crosses her arms.

"Either way, I needed to see you." I say, holding a stereo.

"Where did that come from?" Ally asks in a surprisively-happy tone.

"Someplace, sometime, somewhere." I answer in a vague way.

"And how did you think you'll get up here?" Ally asks, this time in a not-so-sure tone. I sigh, but then I turn the sigh into a smirk.

"Easy. Juliet, Juliet, let down your magnificent chocolate brown hair." I chant in a super cheesy way.

"I'm Juliet, not Ra-PUN-zel." Ally says, emphasising "pun" in "Rapunzel" as much as possible. Get it? Ra-PUN-zel? "And besides, I don't have that long of hair."

Well, of course not. But, it's still beautiful, no matter what. The way it's waved so perfectly, and the way that the color can intrigue anyone. Even without her makeover, it looks flawless.

"You could in 50 years." I smile, and Ally just rolls her eyes playfully.

"Look, I could just go down there instead." Ally points out, disappearing from the castle tower and appearing right next to where I was standing.

I quickly lean in and peck her lips. That was in the script originally. There were actually some sparks, and that kiss was probably only a second long. But once I lean back into my original spot, Ally puts her arms around my neck and kisses me.

That was NOT in the script, AT ALL.

Of course, I end up kissing her. Ugh, it feels so good! And if the peck had some sparks, then this kiss must be a fireworks show! Our lips moved in perfect sync as I place my hands on Ally's waist. It was pure heaven until Ally pulls back around ten seconds later.

Oh yeah, we're in a public place and we're supposed to be HATING EACH OTHER.

After the kiss, I look around. Dallas looks like he'll punch me anytime soon. Mrs. Papa and the rest of the cast was smiling. Trish and Dez actually looked up from whatever they were doing before. Their eyes could literally pop out of their heads. And Jenna was super mad at first, but then took a picture.

"Auslly forever!" she screams. OK, so she's also a fangirl couple shipper. Good to know.

"Austin, your line." Ally whispers to me. Oh yeah, we were acting.

"Are you ready, Jewel-Eyes?" I ask, holding my hand out. Since Ally and I revamped the scene, I took it upon myself to give Juliet a cute nickname. Romeo calls her Jewel-Eyes, because her eyes look like jewels.

Am I saying that Ally's eyes look like jewels?

I'm hinting it.

"I'm always ready, Cooleo." Ally says in a matter-of-factly tone. She then graps my hand. The perfect dainty hand of hers perfectly fit into my hand. She did take it upon herself to give me a cute nickname. So Juliet calls him Cooleo on occasions. I just hope it won't stay like that, because Cooleo isn't as cool as she thinks it is.

"Beautiful!" Mrs. Papa praises while standing up. "Just beautiful!" She pretended she was sniffling. Yes, it was funny.

Mrs. Papa's outburst was followed by massive applause, standing ovations. Everyone was clapping furiously while standing, except for Dallas. He was glaring at everyone, and then sent a huge death glare to me.

Why does he care?

Dallas' POV

"Romeo, what are you doing here?" Ally asks in character. We were doing Scene 9 first. Of course, I'd prefer not to. But, Mrs. Papa is having her cranky mood, and when she's cranky, you do not want to cross her.

"Hi Romeo. How are you? Good, thanks for asking." Austin says sarcastically. He's really good at sarcasm. Though, I remember the first time we went through that scene. It was like "Oh Romeo, I can't believe you're here to see me!" Now, it's so much better. Definitely less tacky and cheesy.

"Hi." she says angrily, just like her character is supposed to do. She crosses her arms so perfectly.

"Either way, I needed to see you." Austin says, holding a stereo.

"Where did that come from?" Ally asks in a surprisively-happy tone. Why would she be so happy for a stereo? If she wants them, I could give her a zillion. But they're useless.

"Someplace, sometime, somewhere." Austin answers in a vague way.

"And how did you think you'll get up here?" Ally asks, this time in a not-so-sure tone. Austin sighs, but then Austin turns the sigh into a smirk. Wow, he's good at smirking. But I can do a better one!

"Easy. Juliet, Juliet, let down your magnificent chocolate brown hair." Austin chants in a super cheesy way. Oh wait, there still is something really cheesy.

"I'm Juliet, not Ra-PUN-zel." Ally says, emphasising "pun" in "Rapunzel" as much as possible. Get it? Ra-PUN-zel? Ha ha ha, yeah, it's dumb. "And besides, I don't have that long of hair."

Honestly, Ally still has beautiful hair, no matter what. But, of course, it's not as good as mine. I smirk as I flip my hair.

"You could in 50 years." Austin smiles (it looks more like a smirk than a smile) and Ally just rolls her eyes playfully.

"Look, I could just go down there instead." Ally points out, disappearing from the castle tower and appearing right next to where Austin was standing.

Austin quickly leans in to give Ally a peck. I really don't care. I mean, it's not a big deal, right? It's just acting.

But a second later, Ally KISSES Austin. Why would she betray me? What have I done? Though I do have to admit, the kiss looked HOT!

After the kiss (which felt like it lasted for eternity) Austin scans through the auditorium until he quickly remembers that he was in a middle of a scene. Come on Austin! We can't wait forever!

"Auslly forever!" Jenna yells! Oh, fuck that stupid couple mash-up name! We don't need it!

"Are you ready, Jewel-Eyes?" Austin asks, holding out his hand. Jewel-Eyes? Please. We don't need to be dumb here.

"I'm always ready, Cooleo." Ally says in a matter-of-factly tone. She grasps Austin's hand. Oh yeah, and don't get me started on Cooleo. It's the dumbest nickname I've ever heard! Of course, I would never tell Ally that. I'll just smack on a fake smile on my face and pretend it's awesome.

"Beautiful!" Mrs. Papa praises while standing up. "Just beautiful!" She pretended she was sniffling. Why would that scene be so beautiful? Oh yeah, because she's a huge Auslly fan. Why can't she be an Allas fan? Ally and I look awesome together.

Mrs. Papa's sudden outburst was followed by massive applause, standing ovations.

These people are crazy, I tell ya, CRAZY!

Everyone was clapping furiously while standing, except for me.

Like I said, these people are CRAZY!

I sent a quick glare to everyone, but then I sent a huge death glare to Austin. He doesn't deserve to live. In fact, he's going down!

* * *

After rehearsal, I search for Austin. He's got to be here somewhere! It's not like he could leave super quickly because he has superpowers! Heck, that would make him perfect, which he isn't. I'm the perfect one here!

"Austin, I'm shocked." I hear a voice say. It's Trish's voice.

"Why would you be?" I hear a voice that I deciphered as Austin say.

OK, if I want to find Austin, I just have to follow their voices.

"Remember what happened in the auditorium?" Dez asks.

_Turn right._

"Yeah, so?" Austin challenges.

_Turn left._

"So what's going on between you two?" Trish asks excitedly.

_Merge onto the next hallway._

"Details, please." Dez says.

_Now turn another right._

"Well..." Austin starts, but then I see a blonde, a redhead and a Latina.

_I've reached my destination._

"Hey! Austin!" I yell. The three figures in front of me turn to face me. They weren't fazed at all.

"What do you want, Dallas?" Austin sneers. I smirk.

"Oh finally! You know how to pronounce 'Dallas'." I say. "What's next, being able to say 'winner'?" I smirk, feeling like I had won. Wait, never mind. I always win if I'm doing any competition by myself, no matter what!

"Oh, so you want to do the smirking game?" Austin challenges. "Oh, alright! Bring it on."

Then both Austin and I look at each other closely while smirking. Yes, it does look REALLY weird. After a few seconds, we both start to giggle, but then point at each other.

"OH! You caved in first! No, you did! Wait, why are we saying the same thing at the same time? Stop it!"

We both say that in unison, and the redhead and the Latina just watch in amazement, like they did before, when they watched Austin kiss MY GIRL! The Latina and the redhead then start to giggle. Sheesh! Does it matter that much?

"I'm done with all of this fooling around." I announce. "We need to make this fight real."

I crumple up my hand up to form a fist, and once I was going to give Austin a clock in the jaw, Dez catches the fist and gets between Austin and I.

"You know, Dallas is an interesting name. I wonder what it means! Besides the fact that it's a city in Texas. That city should be huge! We're your parents wed there or something? Or maybe you were born there! Then why would you move here? The weather isn't exactly better here."

Dez keeps rambling super quickly. Why would he try to protect an idiot like Austin? I roll my eyes at Dez.

"You know, you guys are not worth it." I spit out. "Have fun in your loser clique."

I turn around and leave the site, trying to find the parking lot. I hear the blonde and the Latina congratulating the redhead for defending the blonde. Yeah, the redhead's real intimidating.

* * *

"Say hut!" I yell. Someone (I think his name was Charlie) passes the ball to me. I then threw it to another guy (whom I really don't know) and he made the last touchdown before halftime.

"Perfect, the game's 19 to 28, us winning." I tell the team. "Let's rest for a little while, okay?"

"Yes QB." the football team says in pure unison. Oh, how I love being quarterback.

I run up to Ally. She looks so hot in the cheerleader uniform. Wait, is their a guy next to her? And is he flirting with her? Great.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" the guy says. Oh great, he's the one who does super cheesy pick up lines.

"Wow Grant." Ally says happily. Wait, she's enjoying this? And his name is Grant? Wow, just, wow.

"You know, I looked up the word BEAUTIFUL in the thesaurus taday, and your name was included." Grant says. On my gosh...

"Thank you Grant!" Ally smiles and puts her hand on her chest. Really? She's enjoying this? Wow...

"Excuse me, I seem to have lost my phone number, can I please borrow yours?" Grant says. Wow, way to be blunt.

"Of course." Ally says, giving him a note. Oh, please don't tell me that has her ACTUAL NUMBER in it.

"Can I have directions... to your heart?" Grant suggests. Oh, please don't tell me he's actually trying that.

"No, you can't. But, I do love these cheesy pick up lines." Ally smiles and touches Grant's shoulder. What the heck?

"Oh really?" Ally nods. "Well, then I'll tell you every single one I know.

For a minute there I thought I had died and gone to heaven, but now I realize that I am very much alive, and that heaven has been brought to me.

You know, you might be asked to leave soon. You're making the other women look really bad.

Your father must be an alien, because there's nothing else like you on earth!

If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'll put U and I together.

My lock combination is 1-4-3. Can you open it for me?

Is your daddy a thief? Then who stole the sparkle of the stars and put them into your eyes?

Oh wait, he's not a thief. You are, because you stole my heart!

You are beautiful in every language!

If seconds told how beautiful you were, you would be my whole life.

Was it love at first sight, or should I walk by again?

Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes.

Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only TEN-I-SEE.

And good thing I brought my library card, because I'm checking you out."

Grant ends with him giving Ally his number. She starts to blush.

"Thanks Grant."

And that's when I've had enough. I go up to Grant madly.

"HEY! YOU!"

Grant and Ally turn around to see me stomping madly towards him.

"What are you doing hitting on my woman?" I ask madly. Ally touches my shoulder, like she did before with Grant.

"It's not what it looks like." she reassures me with a soft face. I flick her hand off of my shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" I say. "I'm going to hurt you." I then knee Grant in the crotch.

"Cumbaya!" Grant yells before he hits the ground, clutching his crotch. Wow, Grant yells very... not existing words. Ally goes down to help him.

"Dallas! What did you do?" Ally yells at me. So I save her and now I'm the antagonist? Yeah, good to know.

"Saving you from torture, you're welcome." I say cockily.

"Dallas, you don't understand!" Ally yells. "Grant is my cousin!"

Wait, cousin? Man, did I get that all wrong.

"I was helping him practice to flirt with his crush Stephanie." Ally explains. Wow, I got this REALLY wrong.

"Oh, Ally, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" I apologize.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Ally says, motioning to Grant. I kneel down so then I'm next to Grant.

"Grant, I'm so so sorry!" I apologize. "I thought that you were hitting on my girlfriend! I had no idea you guys were related and I had no idea she was just trying to help you practice! I'm so sorry."

"It's... fine..." Grant pants. Wow, I really shouldn't have hit him... down there.

"Oh, and telling you now, cheesy pick up lines should only be used in moderation." I give advice to Grant. He smiles faintly.

"Got it!" he mutters. I hear a bell ring, which means halftime is over. I run to my usual spot in the field.

"Say hut!"

Austin's POV

I knock on the door for the party. I'm so happy that it's Saturday! A girl answers the door. And guess who it is?

Ally.

"Hey Austin." she smiles. Oh, she looks so beautiful when she smiles... stop it!

"Oh, must be at the wrong house." I say.

"No, it's right." Ally says. She pulls me into the house. Perfect. Looks like I'm stuck here. I look through the house to see Trish, Dez, Dallas and Lady Gaga. So I'm stuck with all of them? This is the best day ever.

Wait, there are two cats? They kind of remind me of Ally and I.

"Why are there cats here?" i ask. Ally smiles.

"I got them last Sunday." she explains. "The Tabby's named Lyric and the Persian's named Melody."

Wow, Lyric and Melody. Now they really remind me more of Ally and I.

After Ally answered my question, it was silent for a while. Until Ally broke the ice.

"Well, I'm going to get some drinks. Do you guys want any?"

Even more silence echos through the house. Ally sighs quietly.

"OK, I'll just guess." she says before walking into the kitchen. I quickly stand up after she was out of sight.

"Everyone, give me your invites!" I command. Everyone did what they were told.

I read Trish's

* * *

_Come to my house for a little party!_

_5671 Baker Dr. Miami, FL 33012_

_There will be free clothes and mani-pedis and it'll be super fun!_

_It'll be on Saturday the 27th at 2:00 PM._

_I really hope you'll be there!_

* * *

And Dez's

* * *

_Come to my house for a little party!_

_5671 Baker Dr. Miami, FL 33012_

_There will be a guest appearance of Spike Stevens and it'll be super fun!_

_It'll be on Saturday the 27th at 2:00 PM._

_I really hope you'll be there!_

* * *

And Dallas'

* * *

_Come to my house for a little party!_

_5671 Baker Dr. Miami, FL 33012_

_There will be a possible make out session and it'll be super fun!_

_It'll be on Saturday the 27th at 2:00 PM._

_I really hope you'll be there!_

* * *

And even Lady Gaga's

* * *

_Come to my house for a little party!_

_5671 Baker Dr. Miami, FL 33012_

_There will be a guest appearance of Katy Perry and it'll be super fun!_

_It'll be on Saturday the 27th at 2:00 PM._

_I really hope you'll be there!_

* * *

Wow. Ally tricked us all. She's good. But for now, I guess we're stuck here. Kill me.

* * *

**And here's the chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! It was really interesting writing Dallas' POV. Did you guys like it? I really hope that it turned out good for Dallas. If you guys want more, just tell me! And an Auslly kiss! Finally! I was so happy when I was writing that! Literally, I was squealing. 70 reviews please? Thank you guys so much!**


	9. Parties & Frauds

**Hey everyone! It's StylishFashionista. I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating for so long! I'm going to send excuses down all of your throats, but they're pretty lame. So can you guys please forgive me? So, first of all, I had writer's block. Yep, couldn't think of anything. It totally sucked, because I love writing and you guys, but I'm so close to getting over it! I also went to Cedar Point. It was awesome! I went on the best rides known to man! Well, not the Top Thrill Dragster or Millennium Force or the Raptor or the Wicked Twister or the Magnum XL 200 or the Mantis... you get it right? I did go on the Windseeker (my fav!) the Maverick (so awesome!) Iron Dragon (just the mini Flight Deck in Kings Island) Corkscrew (which was absolutely amazing!) and stuff like that. Plus, the Olympics finally came! Who ya gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it USA, UK maybe, or will you pick something else? I'm so team USA, and they won! Oh, and before I forget, thank you TeddyBearz88 for giving me an idea for this chapter! It slightly snapped me out of my writer's block, and you rock for that! Anyways, can I please have 80 reviews? You guys are awesome, and I love you guys for that!**

**WARNING: Auslly cuteness and Trez drama!**

**TeddyBearz88-It's one of my favorites too. Thank you so much! ****And don't worry about it! I'm just happy that you always take the time to review, no matter how crappy my chappies are. :)**

**gothgirlbites-Thank you so much!**

**queenc1-Same here! Oh, our Auslly hearts can't get enough of it! Thank you so much!**

**niallandrossrock-Thank you so much! And I guess it's a little confusing. You see, the reason (in my opinion) some writers make Dallas the bad guy is because of their Auslly hearts. Dallas gets in the way of Auslly, so that's a reason. In the show, Dallas is a sweetheart, but I don't like to picture him with Ally. Auslly forever! And I really can't have any opinions of the actor until I meet him. I'm not trying to say anything bad about the actor, just the character pretty much. Wow, that sounded cold.**

**Lauralei-Thank you so much! And yeah, I also thought that too. Oh, boys.**

**R5GirlyPenguin-I know right! Us FanFictioners really need to get a life. I mean, all of us do have a great life, but sometimes it's not as entertaining than FanFiction. And you were on a plane? It's awesome that it has wifi. Where did ya go? Japan? New Zealand? I'm just naming random places in the world, so I expect them to be wrong. Thank you so much! I really don't get it either! I'm better with Austin, really. Bye!**

**fishgirl259-Confusing, but I'll respond to it! You and your friend are as old as me! I just turned 12 a month ago! And I've never played Scary Maze. What is it? And I hate Critics United. Why do people even sign up for it? It's basically useless and just plain mean. I've seen a few accounts that do Critics United (BBBKA for example) and I think they're really mean for trying to take down amazing stories. And thank you so much! I try my best. And I really want to become a fashion designer. If not, a novelist or an actress. But I want to become a fashion designer more than anything!**

**Mandymay123-Thank you so much! Those compliments mean the world to me!**

**MISS SUNNYBAUDELAIRE-It's perfectly fine! I don't blame you! But what is this about mixed emotions? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm just wondering. Thank you so much! I was excited about the Auslly kiss too. And you'll have to see what happens! Personally, all of those theories are good ones. You just don't know if they're right or not. Hmm... And I'm happy the old Ally's back too. Writing the new Ally was a little bit weird. And Melody and Lyric are the kitty version of Austin and Ally! They should make a TV show about that. Except it'll probably get bad reviews... And honestly, I did not realize that until you told me! I based Mrs. Papa out of my drama teacher, so that really got me thinking. Peace out!**

**HG Just Because-I know right! We're just some crazy fangirls, aren't we? Thank you so much! And I love the Hunger Games! Though, if you want to meet some lovers of HG, you should go to a few girls at my school. They _LOVE _the Hunger Games, well, and Josh Hutcherson.**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Jenna: Hey StylishFashionista!**

**Me: Oh hey Jenna! *gets out bat***

**Jenna: Guess what happened?**

**Me: *sarcastically* What?**

**Jenna: Austin Moon came out with a music video for Heard It On The Radio!**

**Me: *sarcastically* OMG! We should alert the media.**

**Jenna: I know!**

**Me: *mutters* I'm so ready to hit her with the bat.**

**Jenna: What?**

**Me: Oh nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plots and my OCs!**

* * *

Trish's POV

"I'm back!" Ally exclaims, bringing back some soda cans.

I grab a Coke and try to leave the place. Hey, I hate Ally, but I do like my Coke!

But sadly, the door was locked.

"Ugh, why can't I open this thing?!" I grunt, trying to use all of my girl power to open that door.

"Because I've already locked all of the doors and windows." Ally smirks. "No way you're getting out of here until I let you."

Ugh, I hate how that girl is always one step ahead!

"But one question; why am I here?" Dallas asks. "I like all of the people in this room!"

Austin, Dez and I chuckle. Him; actually _l__ike_ every one of us? Yeah right.

"Dallas, I know that you aren't really fond of Austin, and vise versa." Ally tells him. "I can tell that all of us aren't really the best of friends."

"She has a point there." Dez mutters to me.

I chuckle. Dez is actually really funny once you get really close to him.

And by really close to him, I don't mean _really_ close to him. Besides, I did that, done that. I just want a break.

"OK then, so what do you guys want to do?" Ally asks.

Wait, isn't this her party, not ours?

"I want to leave." Austin says, earning laughs from everyone except for Ally.

What? It's hilarious!

"Austin, not funny." Ally scolds. "Any other suggestions that doesn't involve the word 'leaving'?"

There is so many ways you can go with that, Ally. I'll show you a few.

"I want to get out of here." I retort.

Ally glares at me, in which I shrug.

"What?" I say. "I didn't use the word 'leave'!"

"OK, let me rephrase that." Ally says. "What do you guys want to do that involves staying in this building and never leaving?"

Darn it! She got me there.

"Well, I'm going to be on my myPhone for the whole time, OK?" Lady Gaga says, pulling out her white myPhone.

Ally sighs. "Fine, but the rest of us are going to do something fun."

OK, why does Lady Gaga get to be on her myPhone, but the rest of us has to survive each other for a while? That's just dumb.

"Why don't we play Hide and Seek?" Dez asks. "I love hiding in random places!"

Ally looks straight at Dez. "That's actually a good idea. Who wants to be 'it'?"

I drag Dez and Austin closer to me. "Don't say you want to be 'it', OK?"

"Got it." Austin says, giving me a thumbs up.

"You can count on us!" Dez says, flashing me a smile.

Would it be dumb to say that I trust Dez more than Austin?

"Really?" Ally says, looking really disappointed. "No one wants to be 'it'?"

"I want to be the seeker!" Dez exclaims.

Austin and I glare at him.

"That's not what you were supposed to do!" I scold him.

"Oops." Dez says. "Sorry?"

I just glare at him some more.

"Yeah! Dez wants to be 'it'! Count to 50!"

"1, 2," Dez starts.

I go up to Austin. "Where are we going to hide?"

"I have the perfect place." Austin smirks as he leads me to Ally's room.

"Yeah, Ally's room's the perfect place to be hiding." I say sarcastically.

"No Trish, I mean we should hide in the closet to freak Ally out." Austin tells me.

I look at him with a knowing look, tilt my head slightly and cross my arms over my chest. "Do you still like Ally?"

Austin's gaze shifts everywhere. "What... do you... mean?" He hesitates really badly, and I already know the answer to my question.

"Aww, you still like Ally?!" I ask happily. "How cute!"

"Shh!" Austin shushes me, and I can't blame him. I was really loud. "People can hear you!"

"Sorry." I give him a crooked smile. "Anyways, let's get into the closet!"

Austin and I open the closet door to see Lyric and Melody sleeping.

"Aww! How cute!" Austin and I say in unison.

I look at Austin strangely, and he says "Don't tell anyone."

I smirk. "Trust me, who would I tell?"

Austin's face flushes with relief. "But what are we going to do about Lyric and Melody?"

"Just pick them up." I tell Austin like it's the most obvious thing ever. He picks up Lyric while I pick up Melody, stroking the Persian's fur. I could hear a small purr come out of Melody's mouth.

"Now that they're gone, get in the closet!" Austin says.

I follow his orders, jumping in the closet with Melody still in my soft grasp. Austin mimics my moves, cuddling Lyric as he does. Then, I shut the door.

"You know, Lyric and Melody are the cutest kitties I've ever seen." I whisper to Austin, fluffing Melody's fur.

"I totally agree with you." Austin whispers to me.

I give him a look, which he probably couldn't see since it was so dark. Sometimes I can be so stupid! "Do you want me to keep that a secret from the rest of the world?" I still keep my voice in a whisper, because we are playing Hide and Seek.

"Nope, I don't care." Austin answers. It was really believable. This is great then! I can send out a new Mood update on MoodFace! "Ally's kitties being the cutest in Austin's eyes" It'll make the Auslly fans (aka Jenna and Mrs. Papa) explode!

"Good." I smirk, knowing that Austin has no clue what I was thinking.

"Found ya!" Dez exclaims, flinging the closet door open.

I look to see that Dez has already found Ally and Dallas. I bet that they hid together.

Ally's glances shifts from me and Austin, and back and forth. There was a glint of jealousy, which reminds me of that kiss in the play rehearsal. I'm pretty sure that Ally must like Austin back! Ooh, I have some matchmaking to do!

"You caught us." Austin says, getting out of the closet and setting Lyric down on the ground. Lyric only goes back into the closet and curls up into a ball to sleep. That's so cute!

"And we won!" I tell Austin, getting out of the closet and placing Melody carefully down onto the carpeted floor. (yes, I get more description) Melody runs under Ally's bed.

I look at Austin's face, which is elated by the fact that we won. "Yeah, we won!"

"You do know that you're pretty childish at times, right?" Dallas says, looking straight at Austin.

"So what?" Austin says bitterly.

Wow, I just learned today that attitudes can change in an heartbeat.

Well, you do know the saying. _You learn something new everyday._

"Let's play again!" I exclaim, nodding to Dez and Austin. Austin nods while Dez winks, and I send a glare down Dez's way.

"OK!" Ally smiles. I bet she's just happy that all of us aren't fighting yet. "Who wants to be the seeker?"

"I wo-" Dez starts, but before he could finish his sentence, I clasp my hand onto his mouth.

"No one?" Ally asks, looking a little disappointed. "Fine, I'll be 'it'. But no one's allowed in my room. Understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Bossy." Austin says, obviously bored from standing for so long.

Dez and I snicker, and I awkwardly take my hand off of Dez's mouth.

No I do not like Dez? Why did you ask? Oh wait, you didn't? Then dismiss the last couple sentences.

"1, 2," Ally starts, and we all scurry away.

I grab Austin and Dez's sleeves. "Where are we going to hide?"

"Easy." Dez says. "Just find another closet."

"Yeah, Dez is right." Austin agrees, smiling and nodding. "There are so many closets we can hide in."

Yeah, there are a lot of closets in this house. Trust me, I know. I've counted 17 last time I came here, which was a couple months ago.

Hmm, that gives me a devious idea...

"Ooh, that gives me an idea!" I exclaim. Austin and Dez look at me, anticipating what I was going to say next. "Come with me."

I run down to the laundry room, and Austin and Dez trail me closely. Once all three of us arrive there, I shut the laundry room door closed.

"We're going to scare Ally." I whisper to Austin and Dez.

With the dim lighting, I could see Dez smiling. "Yeah, that's I good idea. What do you think, Austin?"

Austin hesitates a little bit. "I'm not so sure if we should do this."

Oh, because of his infatuation for Ally. Yeah, I really should've expected that.

"Why? Because Dallas may kill you?" Dez asks.

Oh how Dez is so clueless.

"That's a reason." Austin mutters, though it was loud enough so Dez and I could hear it.

"Come on Austin, please?" I beg, giving Austin my best puppy-dog face and clasping my hands together. That has to be good enough for Austin to give in!

I hear Austin sigh slightly. "Fine."

Dez and I high five. I open my mouth to say something, but someone beat me to it.

"Where could they be?"

It was Ally's voice.

"You guys, get ready!" I whisper to Austin and Dez. I feel them nod (yeah, they were that close)

"I don't know!"

This time it was Dallas' voice.

"Oh, maybe they're in here!" I hear Ally's voice say.

Then, the doorknob starts to creak. The door opens slowly, and Austin, Dez and I yell "BOO!"

"Ahh!" Ally shrieks, before realizing it was just Austin, Dez and I.

I was laughing my head off along with Dez, while Austin just stayed quiet. I guess that he felt too guilty to laugh.

"You guys!" Ally yells. "You guys scared my head off!"

"Sorry." whispers Austin, though I bet that Ally couldn't hear it.

"You guys won't get away with this." Dallas says.

Austin steps in front of Dez and I. "Look, if you want to beat up my friends, you have to beat me up first."

What is he doing? He was the one that was reluctant to actually scare Ally.

But hey! Better him than me!

"That can be arranged." Dallas glares at Austin, before sending his fist to Austin's eye.

But, Ally catches it before any damage can be done.

"Look, can we just get along?" Ally asks, looking from Austin and Dallas and back and forth. "Why don't we talk everything out?"

"Actually," Dez starts. "I'd like to be alone with Trish."

What the heck?!

"OK, then it'll just be Austin, Dallas and I." Ally smiles at Dez and I before dragging Austin and Dallas into a different room.

Perfect. Me and Dez. Alone. We haven't been alone since I basically broke his heart at the Melody Diner.

Can I get out of this?

Austin's POV

As Ally drags me and Dallas, Dallas raises her hand.

Why would he do that?

"Ally, can we eavesdrop Dez and Trish?" he asks.

Wow, I would've never pegged Dallas as the eavesdropper type. But after that halftime situation, I would remember that Dallas can eavesdrop. How do I know about it? Let's just say Ally's cousin Grant is good friends with my brother Tim.

"Dallas, that's an invasion of privacy. I'd never betray their trust, never again."

Wow, Ally is really persistent on having us as her friends again.

I smile. I forgive her, but there was and is never a right time to tell her that.

"Look Ally, how about we have a deal?" Dallas smirks.

Ally playfully rolls her eyes. "OK. What's the deal?"

"If you let all three of us eavesdrop Little Miss Tiny and Big Mister Weird," Dallas starts, him meaning Trish and Dez when he said "Little Miss Tiny" and "Big Mister Weird" "I'll forgive Austin and his friends and won't pick any more fights with him, ever."

OK, it's official. Best. Deal. Ever.

Ally, shake his hand already to solidify the deal! Well, she doesn't have to. Every decision she makes is a good one.

"Fine. Deal." Ally shakes Dallas' hand. "Though I'll never forgive myself for this."

"Yes!" Dallas chugs his fist back to signify his win.

Ally leads us back to the laundry room, where Trish and Dez is. Once we get there, we press our ears to the door to hear... silence.

"Ugh, they're not even speaking!" Dallas complains quietly. "That deal was a total-"

"Trish, we have to talk about it." Dez finally speaks up.

Dallas, you better stand corrected.

"No Dex." Trish insists. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you're going to have to." Dez says. "What was wrong with the kiss?"

Kiss? What kiss? They kissed?

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Why do you want to know?" Trish asks, obviously wanting to avoid the subject.

"Because you've been avoiding it since it happened." Dez responses. "Was it good? Was it bad?"

"The kiss..." Trish pauses. "was really good."

So they did kiss. But how come both of them kept it away from Ally and I? That really stings.

"Then why can't we just become a couple already?" Dez asks.

Wow, he must be desperate.

"We can't Dez." Trish tells him.

"Why not?" Dez asks.

Is it just me or is he really desperate?

"Because!" Trish says, but then silence fills the air.

Why can't Trish think of an answer? Dez doesn't deserve this! Is she scared, or does she really not know?!

Wow, I feel like the gossip king right now. It feels horrible! I don't want to be all up in people's business!

"Because what?" Dez asks, this time in a more demanding tone.

I hear Trish slightly sigh. "Because I'm scared." The phrase was barely audible, but I could still hear it.

"What are you scared about?" Dez asks, and this time he was way more calm.

"How to act, and how other people will act." Trish tells him.

"Huh?" was all Dez could choke out. I'm shocked that Dez is in this situation with Trish. He hates awkwardness, but he's not used to this amount of drama.

"I'm used to hating you, Dez. That's a fact." Trish explains. "And other people are used to us hating each other. That's also a fact."

"I'm really confused." Dez states. Oh Dez.

Trish sighs. "What I mean is _if_ we became a couple, then wouldn't other people be weirded out? Wouldn't people judge us? Wouldn't-"

Then, Trish was interrupted by something, but I really couldn't determine what.

"Ugh!" Dallas groans. "More silence? This sucks!"

"Dallas, Trish was interrupted by something." I tell Dallas. "You know that, right?"

"Pfft, of course!" Dallas hesitates. He kind of sounds like Ally when he does that, but Ally's cuter. Way cuter.

Ally opens her mouth to say something, but Trish's voice interrupts her. "You know Dez, you're a pretty good kisser."

They kissed?! AGAIN?!

Finally! Dez knows how to seduce a girl! It took a while, but I finally taught him!

"I guess." Dez gloats. "Want to kiss some more?"

And he just ruined it.

"Wait." Trish tells him.

Then, the door Dallas, Ally and I were leaning on opens, making us collapse.

"You know, I had a feeling that you three were eavesdropping on us." Trish says, looking at us.

We did look pretty pathetic. I was on top of Ally, who was on top of Dallas.

Dallas moves, attempting to move. I really don't care if I stay on top of Ally or not. I'm on top of Ally! Wow, that sounded weird.

"In our defense, we just couldn't pass up this opportunity!" Dallas smiles.

I mentally slap my forehead. I would do it in real life, but my hands were under Ally's stomach. Swoon!

"How did you know, Trish?" Ally asks, worry washed through her face.

Trish smirks. "I know many things. I know the fact that Dallas keeps his Care Bear briefs..."

"Hey!" Dallas says. "That's personal!"

Trish just rubs her hands together, still smirking. Her smirks can rival mine, but my smirks are always superior. "I also know that there are two lovebirds in the room." Trish looks straight at me and Ally, and I'm still kind of on top of her.

Oh great! Trish basically just exposed my crush on Ally! But wait, does Ally like me back?

But remember: to cover up something embarrassing, you need to replace it with something else.

"Yeah, Trish and Dez." I attempt to cover up the "lovebirds" comment Trish made at me and Ally.

"No, I mean Ally and-"

"Me!" Dallas interrupts Trish before she could get any farther. "Dallas!"

I sigh in relief. I know that Trish really meant to say my name.

I look at Trish; a look that says "SHUT UP!"

Trish nods at me, before centering her attention back at Dallas. "Yep. You Dallas! That's what I meant..."

Trish's voice got unspeakably high, which is basically what happens when Trish lies. Everyone in this room knows that. Well, except for Dallas.

_Thank God for that._

Ally flashes Trish a look; a look of confusion. But Trish just ignores it. "So, point is that I know many things. I figured out that you three were eavesdropping right before Dez and I started talking about the kiss."

Dez looks at Trish madly. "So you were acting?"

"No!" Trish says, but then she starts pondering again. "Well, not completely."

"Trish, that hurts." Dez says. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be upstairs with Lady Gaga."

Oh yeah, I forgot that Lady Gaga was here, even more upstairs.

Dez pushes through Trish and Dallas, and steps over me and Ally.

Oh yeah, we're in that position.

Ally and I immediately get up, freeing my hands.

"I'm so sorry!" we both say in unison.

Then we both chuckle and smile. "It's fine." Yet again, in unison.

"OK, let's stop this!"

"Now!"

"Now!"

"NOW!"

We kept talking in unison, and Ally and I burst into laughs. Our laughing fit was interrupted by Dallas' voice.

"Cute." he says sarcastically. Ally and I immediately stay silence, both of us trying to hold in our laughter.

I wish things were as easy as it just was.

But sadly, that will **_never_ **happen.

Dez's POV

"I just wish she could stop acting for one second, you know?"

I was talking to Lady Gaga, who was still on her phone. I needed to vent to someone about what just happened, and Lady Gaga was the closest.

"Look, whoever you are, I don't care, so can you please just shut your piehole!"

Wow, girl's got some attitude.

"Whatever." I mutter under my breath to myself.

I reach for my back pocket to find my iPhone, and luckily I do. Then I text my mom.

* * *

_Me: Mom, can u plz pick me up from Ally's house?_

* * *

Then, I just play Tiny Tower **(AN: Love that game!) **until she responds. Trust me, it'll take a while. My mom really isn't the best with phones.

* * *

_Mom: Ya sure. :) But why? I thought u h8d Ally._

_Me: Well, I kind of do, but remember that party that I'm at?_

_Mom: Ya_ _y? _

* * *

Is there an easy way to answer that? Like I don't know, telling my mom she sent out phony invites and now we're locked in a air conditioned jail cell!

No, I can't tell my mom that! She'll think I'm an lunatic and possibly send me to a mental facility!

Wait, then what do I tell her?

* * *

_Me: Ally the genius made phony invites. That was really smart, I must say._

* * *

So basically, I say one of the things I wasn't supposed to say. Ugh, I'm such an idiot! But hey, playing Tiny Tower will relax me a little bit.

* * *

_Mom: It sure is. Same address?_

_Me: Ya :) So pick me up?_

_Mom: Definitely :) Be there in 30_

* * *

Shoot! I forgot that my mom lives 30 minutes away! Ugh, I hate my forgetful brain sometimes!

"Dez, are you OK?" a feminine voice asks.

I look up to see Ally, Austin and Trish across from Lady Gaga and I. I speculate that Ally asked the question, only because it sounds more like her voice than Trish's or Lady Gaga's.

Wait, when did I ever _speculate_?

"Never better." I choke out, trying to convince Ally, Austin and Trish to LEAVE.

"Are you sure?" Austin asks, looking right at me.

Just don't look at the eyes and you'll be fine.

"Definitely." I reaffirm them.

I see Austin nod, then Trish.

"OK then!" Trish says. "Let's party!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Ally says. "We can't party and destroy this place! My dad will kill me!"

Trish and Austin sigh.

"Fine." Trish rolls her eyes at Ally. "But can't Lady Gaga at least sing for us?"

Austin gives Ally a puppy-dog face, and Ally smiles.

"OK!" Ally nods and bites her bottom lip slightly. "Besides, I've never heard Lady Gaga in concert."

"No." Lady Gaga says simply. "I'm not singing."

"Why not?" Austin whines, in which I chuckle. It's kind of funny when he whines, because his face is totally down and... I should stop talking, shouldn't I?

"Because I don't feel like it." Lady Gaga states.

Is it just me or is she acting like a diva?

"Come on." Ally says. "Please?"

Lady Gaga smiles. "OK. Only for you Ally."

* * *

My mama told me when I was young  
We are all superstars

* * *

OMG Lady Gaga is horrible! She's a screeching horror!

Either she lip syncs through concerts or she's tone deaf!

Trish goes up to Lady Gaga and pulls on her hair, exposing her true identity.

Tilly Thompson.

* * *

**And I decided to stop it there! Hope it was good for you guys! **

**Oh, and before I go, I need to give you guys some bad news. School for me is starting next week! Yep, on Wednesday, August 22, I'm going back to school. I'm not going to enjoy it. But the saddest thing of all is that I won't be updating as much! I'll try my best to update every week, but if I don't, I'm sorry. I also might be able to squeeze another update before school actually starts, and if I don't, I'll be more sorry than ever!**

**And that's it! OK, 80 reviews please. I love you guys.**


	10. Confessions & Flashbacks

**Hey you guys! After like, 4 months, I finally came back to start writing this story! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated. I can't apologize enough! School has really got to me, and I barely even have enough time to even type a single word! But once Winter Break started, I've had a lot of time up my sleeve. I just hope you enjoy it. Maybe 100 reviews, please? Even though I probably don't deserve it...**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I was trying to do a cliffy :)**

**kirby109: That's for you to find out ;)**

**fishgirl259: No I don't :( But thanks! I don't really consider myself as cool, I barely even consider myself to be popular. I'm a "fashiony-geek" at my school. And I did, it was hilarious! Thank you so much! Oh, and do you have a FanFiction account? Just wondering...**

**Guest: I know right!**

**queenc1: Thank you so much!**

**Lauralei: Thanks?**

**R5GirlyPenguin: I hope you had fun at texas! Even though it was four months ago... And yeah, time to kill Tilly!**

**Bubba: I know right!**

**TeddyBearz88: Thanks! And I know, I haven't updated in a while. I am so so so so sorry for that!**

**gothgirlbites: I guess you should kill me then. I'm so so so so so so sorry!**

**Lacey-1234: Thank you so much!**

**HG Just Because: I laughed out loud while I was reading your review :D You're so funny!**

**Peacesigngirly12: I don't really mind, but I won't tell you. I can say though that I go to a private school. Uniforms suck.**

**lovinaussly: Hahaha!**

**Me: Hey Tilly!**

**Tilly: *typing on her blog* Just a sec. *reads while typing* That's the reason I HATE Ally Dawson and I wish that she would JUMP OFF A CLIFF! Thank you for reading.**

**Me: *mutters to myself* Wow, she needs anger management.**

**Tilly: *turns to face me* OK, StylishFashionista, what did you need?**

**Me: Oh, I was going to ask if you could do the disclaimer for me.**

**Tilly: You mean when I would say that you don't own anything except for the story's plot and your OC's? Nah, I don't feel like it.**

**Me: You do realize you just did it.**

**Tilly: Ugh, I hate it when I indirectly do stuff! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT! *does her angry face***

**Me: Well, thanks?**

**Oh, and PS: It's my 1 year anniversary! Yep, I've been on FanFiction for 1 year now! I'm really psyched!**

* * *

Ally's POV

Once Trish pulled off Tilly's "Lady Gaga" wig, we all stand there in awe. I can't believe this. Tilly, _my worst enemy_, was pretending to be one of my idols THE WHOLE TIME. That's really hard to digest; super hard to let it sink in. I mean, come on, who expected it? Well, besides Trish. I feel so bad now. I ditched Trish for a fraud...

"Tilly?" I ask. I could barely get anything out of my mouth. I was too shocked.

"No, this isn't Tilly!" Tilly says, attempting to put on the wig again. "It's Lady Gaga! Tilly isn't here!"

Austin chuckles slightly. "Tilly, we all saw your face. Your secret is exposed."

"Ugh, I hate it when other people expose my true idea! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" And then Tilly does her signature angry face, which honestly kind of scares me. And trust me, in kindergarten, it was worse. Even our teacher was scared of her.

"Tilly, why would you fake being Lady Gaga?" I ask, finally being able to choke that out. "Faking to be a celebrity's illegal."

"So?" Tilly says. _Wow, she doesn't catch on to things..._

"You can get arrested," I tell her. "The max is 10 years, I think. And faking to be Lady Gaga, yeah, I don't think you'll be out of jail for a long time."

"Whatever," Tilly says. "All of this will be SO worth it when I watch you lose Miss Miami to someone else."

"And that's a big deal because..." I say, motioning her to explain.

"Because I can finally see you LOSE something!" Tilly explains. "You win EVERYTHING! You WON that little song competition in kindergarten! You WON that little rematch we had a couple years ago! You WON that little bet we made when we were in first grade!" It was a bet when I told her that she couldn't eat a saltine covered in hot sauce and not drink anything with it for at least 10 minutes. She caved in quickly. "You WON that volleyball competition in 5th grade!" It was her against me in the finals. I won 15-13. "You even WON that remote-controlled car that I wanted in 8th grade!" We had a little carnival in our school to raise money, and I won a remote-controlled car. The game wasn't that hard. You just throw a bean bag into a bucket. "You win EVERYTHING, Ally. All I wanted to see is one time where you actually LOSE."

I chuckle. "Tilly, revenge controls you. Right now, I don't really care that much about winning Miss Miami." _I just really want my friends back._ "You could've won everything if you weren't so rooted into ruining ME and focused more on sharpening your skills. You have a lot of potential talent, and I can tell that your determination is amazing. But using it to get back at me is almost useless."

Tilly stops to think before saying, "I hate when other people are right! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" And there's that angry face again.

"Tilly, I think that you should apologize to Ally," Austin says. I look at Austin and faintly smile. He smiles back, and that smile I haven't really seen in a while. I miss it.

"Ally, I'm sorry," Tilly looked genuine, before adding, "FOR NOTHING! I did nothing!"

"That girl can not learn a lesson!" Trish exclaims, and I chuckle to that.

"What lesson do I have to learn? I did NOTHING! NOTHING, I tell you! Absolutely NOTHING! So what should I apologize for?!" Tilly starts talking really fast. She adds a few chuckles here and there, and it scares me. She had that little evil twinkle in her eye, and I could tell, the outcome of this will NOT be good.

"Lunatic!" Trish mutters, loud enough for everyone to hear, but I don't think that Tilly was paying attention, because she was still ranting about how she wasn't sorry for anything.

While Tilly was in her rant, I heard the door slam open. I become frightened. What if it was a murderer? But then, I heard a man say something. "I heard something about a girl pretending that she was Lady Gaga!"

I look over to see that it was the police. I sigh in relief. Thank God they got here quick! Tilly might've broke something... If that happened, boy, would I be in deep doo-doo from my parents.

"It was her!" Tilly hastily says, pointing to me.

"What?!" I hastily respond. "No way, it was her!"

Trish and Austin nod to agree with me, and I saw the police man going up to Tilly.

"You are under arrest, missy," he says, taking out his handcuffs and putting them on Tilly's wrists.

"But, wait!" Tilly yells. "It was Ally! I swear!"

"I believe the brunette more than you," the police officer says. "I remember it was you who caused the fire at the hospital!"

To clarify, I was staying at the hospital because I sprained my ankle. How? Well, that's a long story. Let's just say I was attempting to dance on stage for Austin (because he persuaded me to) and I ended up falling off stage. That night, Austin was apologizing so much, but I kept assuring him that it was fine. But that day, the hospital caught on fire. I never really figured out how, but Austin quickly carried me out (bridal style, of course) and luckily, both of us were fine. But, I swear, I was in La-La-Land for the rest of the week. But now I know that Tilly caused that fire. Maybe I should thank her for that...

"But this time I'm innocent!" Tilly protests, and as the police officer pushes her out, I heard her yell "Ally, I will get you back! Just you wait and see!"

I kept watching the door, still absorbing what just happened. This all happened so fast. Just an hour ago, we were playing Hide-and-Seek and I thought that I really met Lady Gaga. How that all escalated to this is just amazing.

After a few moments, I finally snapped out of it. I approached Trish, Dez and Austin. "Thank you guys for having my back. It means a lot to me."

"Your welcome," Trish says.

"You know we will never leave you astray," Austin tells me.

"Well, even though you left us astray, we wouldn't do the same to you!" Dez says. "Though, maybe we should. I mean, you've been so mean to us, and yet we're so nice to you. Maybe we should give you a taste of your medicine..."

Austin slapped him on the arm, and mutters, "Seriously, Dez, shut up. This is Ally we're talking about." He must've thought that I couldn't hear him. I watch as Dez nods to Austin's comment.

"Never mind," Dez says, and he smiles.

"No you guys, I would deserve it," I say. "I've been so absorbed in Miss Miami that I forgot who my true friends were. I ditched you guys for popularity and I deserve anything that you guys dish out to me. Seriously, you guys can beat me up, drive me to a random place and ditch me there, whatever you guys want. I'd be fine with that, because I know I deserve it. I'm just so sorry."

I start to sniffle a little bit, and my throat becomes tight. I fight back the tears as much as I could, but I knew that they would leak out. Trish comes up to me and hugs me.

"Ally, don't worry about it. We all accept your apology. Maybe we can all forget that this ever happened," she says, and Austin and Dez nods.

I smile, still sniffling. "Yes, yes! That's all I would ever want right now." Trish hugs me tighter, and I hug her even tighter. Austin and Dez come up and start to hug both of us. As soon as Dez touched Trish, she backed off.

"Okay, space people!" she says. We all start to laugh.

"Hey, there was this ice cream place I found earlier," I say. "Do you guys want to go? My treat."

"Definitely!" Austin says. "But I could never let you pay."

"No, no, no, seriously, I should pay," I insist. I'm really persistent. "I at least should pay you guys for ice cream."

"But what kind of guy would I be to let a beautiful girl like you pay for ice cream?" Austin asks, slightly smirking. I blush a little. I really hope Austin didn't catch that. "I'll pay."

"O-o-okay," I hesitate slightly before giving in.

"Wait, you guys, do you think that we can stop by the sorbet place too?" Dez asks. "I'm really craving some sorbet..."

"Dez, there's going to be sorbet at the ice cream place," I tell him.

"But still!" he huffs, and he crosses his arms and pouts like a kindergarten boy. Austin, Trish and I chuckle to that.

"Come on!" Trish says, dragging his arm. I smile, as Austin and I trail behind them. I can't be happier that Team Austin has reunited.

* * *

That car ride was way longer than I though it would be. Trish was driving, Dez was in the passenger seat, and Austin and I was in the back seat. I had found the address of the ice cream place and programmed it to Trish's GPS. I'm still shocked that Trish got her driving license before me. On the way, there were some pretty steep turns. I would always somewhat lean into Austin, blush, and quickly jump back up in my original position. I wonder if Austin was as flustered as me. And on the way, we also saw that sorbet place that Dez wanted to go to. He wanted Trish to turn around so then he could go there, but Trish just kept driving. I could hear Dez huff angrily, hoping that Trish would succumb to him and go back to that sorbet place, but Trish wouldn't even dare turn around. And while all of that was happening, I ended up crying twice because Trish, Dez and Austin forgave me so easily and I felt SO guilty. Austin would hear me quietly sob and pull me closer, putting his arm around me and whispering in my ear, "It's okay, Ally."

Once we got there, the ice cream shop was crowded. I swear, the entire population of Miami was there. (okay, so what if I'm exaggerating?!) We waited in the long line, and I scanned the menu. Hmm, what to get...

The line actually was quicker than I expected, and this brunette girl was trying to take our order. But she had a huge New Jersey accent, and I could smell the obsessive perfume and hair and makeup products.** (AN: I am so sorry if this offends anyone!)**

"So, what do you want?" She kind of sounded bratty to me. I watch as Dez's face instantly lighted up when seeing all of the sorbet flavors.

"Oh my gosh, look at all of the sorbet flavors! There's strawberry, lemon, mango, melon, and is that line?! Ooh, and orange! You know what, I'll take them all!"

The girl just stared at him weirdly, cocking up an eyebrow before saying, "Whatever. How about you, Latina?"

I watch as Trish's face started to fill with anger. She then says, "I'll take the Choco Coco combo, please."

"Hmm, I sensed that from a cuckoo girl like you," I hear the brunette say. Steam could've been bursting out of Trish's ears by now, but she took in deep breaths to calm herself down.

"How about that other girl?" the brunette asks, and I knew that she meant me.

"Maybe just a scoop of vanilla," I say.

"Ally, no way are you getting that," Austin says, stopping the brunette from typing in the order.

"Then what should I get?" I ask Austin, turning to face him.

"Easy," he says. "The Nature Sundae."

"Austin, that's insanely big," I tell him. "I'd rather not."

"Can you guys just make up your mind?" the brunette says in an annoyed tone, chewing her gum loudly in the process.

"We'll take the Nature Sundae," Austin tells her. He then leans closer to me and says, "I'll share with you."

"Okay," I say unsurely. We waited a few minutes for our ice cream, (sorbet in Dez's case) and then found a table.

We all eat in silence, until I finally took a bite of that sundae Austin and I are sharing. My face instantly lit up.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, this is so good!" I exclaim, stuffing the sundae into my mouth. "You know me better than I know myself! Mmmmm!"

"Ally, eat slowly," he tells me. "You better not get a..."

"BRAIN FREEZE!" I scream, and I bet that everyone in the shop heard me. I slightly duck my head, holding it in pain, well, and trying to hide myself.

"That," Austin states, dipping his spoon into the sundae. I smile in embarrassment, and the pain went away.

"Hey, Trish, I've been wondering, how did you know that Tilly was pretending to be Lady Gaga?" Austin asks. I've been wondering that too.

Trish smiles. "Well, you should never doubt me. I know everything."

We all chuckle, before Austin adds, "Seriously, how?"

"Well, remember that job at the wig shop?" We all nod. "Well, I was trying on wigs..."

* * *

_Flashback (Trish's POV)_

_I was looking in the mirror to see what hair-dos look good on me._

_"Well, blonde doesn't look that bad, pink is pretty good, and I am CERTAINLY not trying on that lime green wig again," I tell myself, pointing at each wig as I mentioned them._

_"TRISH!" I hear my boss, Gracie, yell. "STOP TRYING ON WIGS AND GET BACK TO WORK!"_

_I sigh before going back to the cashier. Then, I start looking through my phone for new texts until I hear the bell ring. That means that there's a customer._

_I look at the customer, and I recognized her quickly. It was **Tilly Thompson**. Ugh. But, I know the rules. I have to be nice to the customers and blah blah blah. But, hey, I actually want to keep this job. It pays really good and I get to try on wigs all day._

_"Hi, my name is Trish. Would you like any help today?" I plaster on a fake smile, and I could see that Tilly did the exact same thing._

_"Actually, yes," Tilly says. "I'm looking for a blonde wig."_

_I look at her weirdly. "Don't you already have blonde hair?"_

_"Yes, I do," she says, rolling her eyes, and I do the exact same thing to her. "I want platinum blonde instead of regular blonde. Like Lady Gaga." **(AN: I don't know if I got that right, but oh well.) **_

_"Whatever you say," I mutter, before leading her to the blonde wig section. "But, wait, why don't you just dye your hair? It's not that much of a difference."_

_"Because I like my natural color!" Tilly yells. I was taken aback. Girl needs to learn how to control her attitude!_

_"Well, okay then," I say, before picking up a platinum blonde wig. "How about this one?"_

_"NO!" Tilly yells. "It's not the right shade! OH, I hate it when people think they know the right shade of platinum blonde. I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" And there's her classic angry face._

_Okay, seriously, does that girl **KNOW **how to act in a store? I mean, seriously, I am trying to tolerate her!_

_"Then what is the right shade of platinum blonde?" I ask her. She drags me to another blonde wig, but I really don't care._

_"This," she says, and it looked more like dirty blonde to me. Oh well, as they always say, the customer's always right._

_"Okay then," I say, and I put the wig on her. It was a little big, and I could see her actual blonde hair poke out a little. But I don't actually care. It's Tilly we're talking about. "Well, that seems about perfect. I'll get the price for this in just a second."_

_I went up to the cashier and scanned the wig. Looking at the piece, I started to wonder why she didn't just dye her hair. Oh well, it's her problem. "Okay, that will be $128, please."_

_"What?!" Tilly says. "That's an outrage! That's a plain rip-off! Oh, I hate it when they over-charge things! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" Back to the angry face._

_"Are you paying it or not?" I questioned her. She huffed before giving me $128 exactly. Then, she snatched the wig and walked to the door._

_"Come again!" I yell fake-optimistically. She just left the store, slamming the door as hard as any human-being can._

_After that, I went back to the blonde wig section, looking at the different shades of blonde. Then, I try a blonde with brown highlights wig on._

_"TRISH! DID YOU TRY ON ANOTHER WIG? THAT'S IT, YOU'RE FIRED!" Gracie yells. I sulk a little, before jumping back to my happy self. I mean, come on, I'll always get another job._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Wait, wait, wait, so that's how you knew that Tilly was Lady Gaga?" I ask Trish.

"It wasn't just that," Trish tell me, eating more of her Choco Coco combo. "Another job solidified my suspicions.

"I love hearing how you get fired from different jobs," Dez says. "Tell me more, tell me more!"

"Okay then!" Trish chuckles. "This is the other job that I saw Tilly at..."

* * *

_Flashback (Trish's POV)_

_I was painting a portrait of myself for my brother for his birthday. My mom said I have to get him a present, not something I've already owned (so then he would give the present back to me) or another pinecone. (hey, those things make great gifts!) So, yep, I'm painting a portrait of myself. Because, come on, who can get tired of seeing this face?_

_I was still painting as a blonde girl around my age started to approach me._

_"Ahem!" she says, forcing me to stop painting and to look up. Yay, it's Tilly again. Can someone get me a plastic bag so then I can barf?_

_"Yes?" I say, going back to painting my portrait. I was painting my luscious hair, which is my best aspect. Wait, are you kidding me, every single aspect of myself is the best!_

_"I want to buy everything in this store!" Tilly exclaims._

_I willingly look up this time, to give her a questioning look and an arched eyebrow. "Everything?"_

_"Well, at least everything my size!" Tilly says, in a "duh" tone. Wow, this girl must be loaded with money._

_"Well, what size are you?" I ask. "XL? Size 10?"_

_"No!" Tilly yells, looking offended. "I hate it when people guess my size! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" And there it is, people, the famous angry face that got Tilly so far in life.  
_

_"Well, then get everything in your size and get it here," I tell her, going back to painting._

_"NO!" Tilly yells even louder. "You get it! YOU WORK HERE!" I swear, that girl just blew out my eardrums._

_I roll my eyes as I get EVERYTHING in her size. (turns out she's a S and a size 2) And trust me, that at least took two hours. With that time, my portrait could be done._

_"I'm done," I state, setting the last shirt down. "That will be $2,399."_

_Tilly hastily gives me her credit card (who knew she had one?) and she grabs all of the bags. (which is at least 25) Then, she walks out of the store. I really don't get it. She makes a huge fit over a wig being $128, yet she buys a whole load of clothes for $2,399? That girl makes absolutely no sense._

_I go back to painting after pondering about Tilly. I was almost finished. All I had was to finish my eyes and cheeks._

_"Um, excuse me?"_

_I look up to see a women, probably in her 30s._

_"Can you check this out for me?" she asks timidly._

_I smile, and take the shirt out of her hand. "Sure." And with my bad luck, I dump my black paint all over her white shirt. The woman gasped, and I quickly attempt to get the paint off, but to no avail._

_She ran to get my boss, Peter, and in that time, I finished my portrait. It was perfect, I must say. It perfectly shows my good side. (which is every side)_

_"Trish!" my boss yells. "I can't believe you would spill paint all over that women's shirt! You're paying for it, and YOU'RE FIRED! Get out of my face!"_

_I grab my portrait and leave. But, hey, on the bright side, my portrait's finished. That means no more work for my pesky little brother. And that right there makes me smile._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Okay, so that's how you figured out?" I ask Trish just to clarify.

"Yeah," Trish smiles. "That, and I saw a little bit of Tilly's actual hair while we were in the limo."

Tilly, as Lady Gaga, let us into the limo and drove us all home. I guess Trish saw a speck of different blonde hair right there.

"Wow Trish," Austin says.

"Another story!" Dez exclaims, but Trish shakes her head.

"Not today, sweetie," she says. Dez's face then turned alarmed, and I look at him with worry.

"Dez, what's wrong?" Austin asks.

"Well, umm, umm," Dez hesitates, but then he tells us. "You know how my dad is an actor?" We all nod. "Well, yeah, that was my dad acting to arrest Tilly. I'm SORRY!" He then shields his face, and I chuckle slightly.

"Wait, so that nutbag isn't in jail?" Trish asks Dez. I then cross my fingers. _Please Tilly's in jail. Please Tilly's in jail. Please Tilly's in jail!_

"Honestly, I don't know," Dez confesses. "My dad is random. He may never even tell us."

Austin leans over to me and whispers, "Even more random than Dez." I look at Austin in the eye and nod. I can't even imagine how random Dez's dad can be, considering how random Dez is.

"So, I guess we'll never know until she shows up," I say, my eyes filled with fear.

"Yep," Dez nods. I start to freak out internally.

_Where can Tilly be?_

* * *

**And I'm done! This probably isn't my best work. I just hope that this was worth the wait. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating, and I probably don't deserve 100 reviews. But, please you guys? I'm begging!**

**Oh, and before I forget: HAPPY 2013! What is your New Year's resolution? Mine is to play at least 3 sports this year, but I don't think that I'll be able to do it.**


	11. Lunch Dates & Antiques

**Hello everyone! It's been a long time! But, now I'm back. My excuse (and warning, it sucks) is that I've been crammed with projects and tests. I'm only in 7th grade, and I was stuck with a stupid final, a bunch of tests and quizzes, and etc. I got all As on them, luckily, but it still stunk. But I'm back, and that's the only thing that matters, right? I'm proud of all of you guys reviewing! This is my first story with 100 reviews, and I'm really excited! So thank you. And you guys watched the new Austin and Ally episodes right? Honestly, I think they're a little bit too dramatic. I mean, I was so happy that Austin and Ally were together. But, the episodes are too dramatic. I liked the old Austin and Ally better, when they were more comical. In my opinion, Austin and Ally was better in the first season. Now that they're broken up *le fangirl sniffle* I actually hope that they are going to stop the drama fest. 105 reviews, please? Thanks in advance, and off to comments!**

**queenc1-Thank you so much!**

**fishgirl259-That's cool. I used to try to teach myself piano, too, until my mom made me take lessons. And now, I hate it. You should get a FanFiction account! You sound pretty cool, and I'd love to talk to you besides these comments. And happy gangnam style-ing to you too! :D**

**PureHeavenlyLei808State-I know, right? Both Degrassi and Austin and Ally is awesome!**

**primjay10-I'm writing more now!**

**daisy-That's for you to find out.**

**Guest-I'm sorry, I'm so confused on what your review says.**

**TeddyBearz88-Thank you so much! Your reviews literally bring a smile to my face, and seeing them every chapter feels pretty awesome!**

**MISS . SUNNYBAUDELAIRE-Aww, thank you so much! Yes, Ally and Dallas are dating. Just like TeddyBearz88, your reviews also bring a smile to my face. So, thanks!**

**hotpinkandpurple-Thank you so much! And BTW, love your penname!**

**And the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey, Dallas...**

**Dallas: What now? I already have so much to do, and I don't need to hear what you want!**

**Me: I just wanted you to say the disclaimer...**

**Dallas: No time for that! I have a football game in ten, and I need to be on the field.**

**Me: But, can you just do this once? For me? Please? *makes bad puppy dog face***

**Dallas: NO! Now move! I need to go! *pushes me on to the floor***

**Me: Wow. Very mature.**

**Disclaimer: StylishFashionista doesn't own anything except for the story's plot and her OCs!**

**PS: I am pretending that Austin and Ally dating never happened in this story. Well, I did start this story before all of that happened, so, just forget that they dated while you read this.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Trish, I still can't believe you kept a job for a month!" I shriek.

We were at an antique shop, and we were here to meet up with Dez. He wanted to buy me an antique sewing machine. How sweet of him.

"I know right!" Trish smiles, but then cocks her head. "But I still hate this place. It smells like old people and I don't feel like selling things older than George Washington."

I chuckle. "George Washington is dead."

"Exactly," Trish says. I chuckle at her response. It feels so good to have my friends back. These last two weeks have been torture without my friends, so it feels absolutely awesome.

"Hey, where's Dez?" I hear Austin's voice. His arm goes over my shoulders, and I smile. His touch just felt so good! _No, I can not think that way! He's just a friend! You're dating Dallas!_

"I think he's around here somewhere," I tell Austin, and as if it was on cue, Dez comes back with a brown sewing machine. It looks like it was made in the early 1900s and it had beautiful flowers and leaves painted on it. It was amazing.

"Hey you guys!" Dez says. "I was looking around here and I found this! Awesome, right?"

"Dude, it's amazing!" I exclaim. "Though that must cost a fortune."'

"Nope, only $500," Dez says. "It's actually really cheap compared to some of the ones on Amazon. Over $10,000?! That's a riot!"

"Sure..." Austin says, looking away from Dez. Dez is an a connoisseur on antiques. Just like he is for, like, everything.

"Either way, Ally, are you ready?" Dez asks, turning to me. I sport a confused expression on my face.

"For what?" I ask him.

"For me to teach you how to use a sewing machine, duh!" Dez says. "You need it for Miss Miami, right?"

I laugh in an attempt to show him that I knew. "Of course!" I laugh some more, and look at Trish, Austin and Dez. They obviously weren't falling for it. "OK, this isn't working, is it?"

All of them shake their head.

"Yeah, not really," Austin chuckles. We all laugh and walk to the exit.

"Trish!" the manager of the antique shop yells. "You have to stay here! Your shift isn't finished until noon! Get back here!"

Trish rolls her eyes and walks back. "Fine. But only because I desperately need the money for a new phone."

I laugh. "Trish, didn't you just get a new myPhone a week ago?"

Trish scoffs. "Yeah, so?"

"So," I continue. "Shouldn't you use your myPhone?"

"I can't," Trish answers. "It broke just a few days ago."

I smile. _Classic Trish._ "Of course the phone broke, Trish. Now how did it?"

"Um, I kind of dropped it into a paper shredder," Trish says.

Dez scoffs. "Trish, that has got to be the most unoriginal, unbelievable," He stops criticising her clause to smile. "AWESOMEST EXCUSE EVER! Where is the remains of your phone? I so badly want to see it!"

"I threw it away," Trish shrugs. "No need for it now."

"Seriously?" Dez asks. "Aww! That sucks!"

Trish just sticks her tongue out at him and walks back to her post. Dez smiles. _Trish and Dez would SO be cute together. I can already see it! Dez walking down the aisle in a tye-dye tux and Trish in her zebra-striped wedding dress. Me smiling in my perfect maid-of-honor dress. Sigh. It's just too perfect, like Austin-no, DALLAS-and I._

"Either way, Ally," Dez snaps me out of my trance. I shake my head, being forced back to reality, and look back at Dez. "When do you want to start sewing lessons?"

I bite my lip. "Um, I think I have a date with Dallas for lunch." I smile weakly at him. "Do you mind?"

Dez shakes his head. "Oh, no! Not at all!" He smiles at me. "Have fun."

"I will," I smile back, and look at Austin. He was smiling, though his smile didn't really meet his eyes... I won't dig deeper into it, though.

We all walk back to Sonic Boom in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence at all, no, it was actually pretty comforting. It felt good to be silent aroud Austin and Dez without feeling tension.

Once we walked back in, I grab my journal and start writing in it.

* * *

_Austin and Ally's Wedding_

_-Lots of light pink flowers_

_-Outside (?)_

_-Maid of Honor=Trish_

_-Best Man-probably Dez, if not, then Issac, Austin's childhood friend_

_-Wedding Dress-totally with a train_

_-Pastel theme (?)_

* * *

Then I ran out of inspiration, so I thought of my favorite couple.

* * *

_Trish and Dez's Wedding_

_-Animal print theme_

_-Jigsaw puzzle wedding cake (?) (Dez would love that)_

_-Exotic location_

_-Huge crowd_

* * *

"Hey Ally."

"Ah!" I scream, slamming my journal shut. I then take a good look at who was talking to me, and then realized it was Dallas. "Oh, hey Dallas." I attempt to flip my hair and act nonchalant, but it didn't work.

"Ally, we're already dating, there's no need for you to act all flustered," Dallas tells me, smiling sympathetically and putting his hand on my shoulder. But, unlike Austin's, I didn't feel anything. _Weird..._

"I know," I tell him. "It's just like that for me. I mean, remember when we first met?"

"Yeah," Dallas smiles and chuckles. "You kept walking past the cellphone accessory cart, so I just asked you if you needed anything. Then, you just started to burst out in laughter before walking away."

I smile weakly. That was one of the most embarrassing moments. But, I shrug it off. "I was head over heels for you at that time. Though, now that I think of it, it's honestly kind of funny."

"I think it's pretty cute," Dallas smiles weakly back at me, and I blush faintly.

"Thanks," I smile. "So, where do you want to eat for lunch?"

"I was thinking of just hanging out at the food court," Dallas tells me. "You know how muh I love the cheeseburgers there."

I chuckle. Dallas could eat a cow's worth of cheeseburgers, and still want more. Same with Austin and pancakes. I shake my head. _No! You are not bringing up Austin on your date with Dallas! Just have fun!_ I mentally scold myself.

"Yeah, the cheeseburger's are great," I say. "I just need a side of pickles."

Dallas chuckles. "Yes, yes you do. So, are you ready to go?"

I smile. "Definitely."

We take each other's hand and walk together to the food court, which wasn't that much of a stretch. Though, honestly, I felt as if someone was following me. And it did not feel good.

We finally get to the food court, and I set my purse on my chair. Dallas sets his jacket on his chair, and we both grab a tray and go to Cheesy's Burgers. Dallas is addicted to that place. We got in line, and it took a few minutes, but it was worth the wait. I could smell the delicious smell of cheeseburgers drifting my way, and I smile, knowing that the heavenly burger will be mine sooner or later.

"Hi, and welcome to Cheesy's Burgers, where we meet higher than your expectations," a worker with a red uniform says. Then, I heard a drum and a few cymbals. "Cheesy, right?" he asks us, and we awkwardly chuckle. "Anyways, what would you guys like?"

"Ally, you can go first," Dallas tells me. I smile. _What a gentleman._

"Um, thanks, Dallas," I say and turn to the red uniform guy. "May I please have the Paper Combo with a Sprite and extra pickles on the side?" You see, Cheesy's Burgers has three main combos, Paper, Plastic and Metal. Paper has a cheeseburger, some fries, and a drink, Plastic has a cheeseburger, a hot dog and a drink, and Metal has a cheeseburger, a salad and a drink. You can also ask for things separately.

"Sure," the red uniform guy smiles and puts in my order into the computer. "And you, sir?" He turns to face Dallas.

"I'll take three classic cheeseburgers and a Coke, please," Dallas says.

The red uniform guy nods and smiles at the both of us. "OK. Anything else?"

"Nope. That's it," Dallas says.

"The total will be $13.89, please," the red uniform guy says. I reach for my pocket, where I have a $10 bill stashed in, but Dallas beats me to it.

"Don't worry, the meal's on me," Dallas smiles at me, and he puts down a $20 bill.

"Are-are you sure?" I stutter. "I mean, I can pay you back if you want."

"No, it's fine," Dallas reassures me. I smile, and we both take our meals back to our table. It was silent at first, but before you know it, we were talking and laughing like old friends.

"I can't believe you did that!" I shriek.

"What?" Dallas shoots his hands up in the air. "It wasn't that bad of a dare. And besides, it was actually pretty relaxing."

"Swimming naked in a lake for a half hour?" I raise my eyebrow. "Not exactly my idea of 'relaxing'."

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," Dallas states, and I laugh.

"Hey, um, you two, are these seats taken?" a voice I knew way too well asks.

It was Austin.

"Um, no," Dallas answers, and I could tell through his tone that he wanted Austin to leave. "Go right ahead."

Austin nods, and takes a seat. What I didn't realize is that he was also on a date. With a bleach blonde. I could recognize her. Her name was a little fuzzy, but her name was something like Kenna? Lenna? Gemma? Oh, wait, it was Jenna.

I honestly wish internally that Austin would leave. I was on a fun date with Dallas, and I was just forgetting my crush on Austin. Oh wait, did I say crush? No, I mean, umm... Nope, I can't cover it up.

"So, back to our conversation," I attempt to bring it back up. "How do you think you would actually...?"

Jenna's laugh cut me off. I was forced to steal a look at Austin and Jenna. They were feeding each other fries, and I can't help but say it was kind of cute.

I attempt to feed one of my fries to Dallas, but he was so engrossed into his cheeseburger that I think he forgot that I was here. He put his cheeseburger back on his tray, and then I realized, that his face was a mess.

I hand him a napkin. "Here you go. You'll need this."

"Thanks Ally," Dallas wipes his face clean, crumples up the mapkin, and puts it on his tray. He then takes a good look at it and shiver. "Yep, you were definitely right with the napkin. I totally needed it."

"Yeah, you totally did," I agree with him. We both chuckle and look at each other, but our moment was ruined by Jenna sighing.

I look over to see Austin and Jenna share a milkshake. Their sips were huge, and in a few seconds, the milkshake was finished.

"Aww, the milkshake's finished," Austin whines.

"It was really good," Jenna says.

Austin smiles mischievously. "Want another one?"

Jenna smiles brightly. "Totally!"

Austin grabs a $5 bill from his jacket pocket, and snap-points at Jenna coolly. "Be right back."

She smiles, and I could hear her sigh lovingly. It honestly made me sick.

"Hey, Ally, want to share my soda?" Dallas asks me, handing me a straw.

I smile, but push Dallas' soda away. "Don't worry, it's fine." I shrug. "There's a reason we bought two sodas, right?"

"Totally," Dallas says, before drinking his soda. He finished it quickly and burped. I use my hand to fan the scent away from me.

"Dallas, please!" I shriek jokingly. "Have some manners, would you?"

He chuckles. "I'm sorry, I just feel at home when I'm with you."

I chuckle back. The compliment he said threw me off, because it was kind of, um, let me think, WEIRD. But I still appreciate it nonetheless. "That's a very weird compliment, but I'll take it to heart. Thank you."

Dallas smiles cockily. "I try."

I laugh, but my laughter was interrupted by Jenna moaning. _Oh God, this can not be good._

I look to see Austin giving Jenna a massage. He was karate-chopping her back, and her head was on the table.

"Austin, you are great at massaging!" Jenna squeals. I scoff. _Yeah, he's absolutely amazing at massaging. Sarcasm intended._

"Thanks, Jenna," Austin smiles. "I don't really massage people that often."

"Well, I think you're great," Jenna purrs. _Seriously? Could she not be any more obvious?_

I roll my eyes. I was sick of this. And seeing that Dallas was still engrossed in his cheeseburgers, I don't think he'll even realize that I left. So, I grab Austin's wrist and drag him away from the food court, where all the activity was gone. Honestly, touching his wrist felt real good, even though it was just his wrist. Sigh.

"Ally!" Austin whines. "Why are you dragging me?"

I finally let go off his wrist. "What are you doing?!" I ask angrily.

"What do you mean?" Aystin asks, as if he was oblivious. _Yeah, right._

"I mean, why are you trying to sabotage my date?!" I ask him.

His eyes start to hover around. _Good sign. I'm really getting into him._ "I'm not trying to sabotage your date! I am trying to have a good lunch date with Jenna! What is wrong with that?"

I roll my eyes. "What is wrong with that? You're rubbing Jenna in Dallas' and my face!"

"Woah, woah, woah, back up for a sec," Austin says. "What do you mean 'I'm rubbing Jenna in your face'? Ms. Ally Dawson, are you jealous?" He then smirks at me, and I scoff.

"Of course not!" I yell, hoping he'll believe it. "It's just so distracting to see you and Jenna doing lovey-dovey things with each other! My lunch date was really fun until you showed up and ruined it!"

"I didn't ruin your lunch date," Austin says. "I'm really not trying to. I'm just trying to have a fun lunch date with Jenna, just like you."

I disregard his last comment. "You know what I think you're doing?" I point at him angrily. "I think you knew that I had a lunch date with Dallas, so you asked out Jenna, and then followed my all the way over here. Then you waited a few minutes so then it wouldn't be that obvious! That would explain that look in your eyes when I mentioned my lunch date with Dallas when Dez, you and I were walking back from the antique shop!"

The accusation I had made up came out of the limb, but now that I think of it, I actually believed it was true. The puzzle pieces all fit together, there's no doubt about it.

Austin sighs. "You're right."

I look at him weirdly. He was admitting that I was right. When did that ever happen? He's usually that cocky teenager that grows on you after a while. He is not that guy who admits that someone's right. He's stubborn! He would argue his point, that he's right! So, it actually felt kind of good for him to admit that I'm right.

"Wait, what?" I say, still in shock and recovering from it.

Austin takes a deep breath and looks at me in the eyes. "You're right." He then diverts his eyes to somewhere else. It wasn't really clear where he was looking. "And don't get used to me saying that. I'm only saying it because it's true."

I playfully roll my eyes. There's the Austin I know and love-err, like.

"But, why, Austin?" I ask him, my eyes softening. "Why would you do this?"

"Because I care about you," Austin tells me. "I can't stand you getting hurt, and when you do, it just breaks my heart. I had to make sure that you wouldn't get hurt. So I texted Jenna if she would help me, and she eagerly responded 'yes'. All those 'lovey-dovey' things you saw was just acting."

I sigh, relieved that Austin never really liked Jenna. She's not my favorite fish in the sea.

"Well, Austin, you can trust me," I tell him. "I can look out for myself. You don't have to."

"I know," Austin sighs. "I just really want to make sure you're OK."

"And I will be," I smile at him reassuringly. "Oh, and I'm pretty sure Jenna is head over heels for you."

He chuckles. "I know. I'm going to let her down easily. I don't want her to be crying."

"She probably will at first, but she'll get over it," I say. "Now, let's get back to our dates."

Austin nods, and we head back to our tables, where our own conversations ensued. We each had fun, and Austin and Jenna stopped flirting so loud.

And it felt really good.

* * *

"I'm glad you had fun," Dallas says. We were in front of Sonic Boom, and our date just ended. Austin and Jenna's ended a half hour ago, but Dallas and I decided to get some ice cream.

"Oh, I totally did," I say. "This was one of my favorite dates yet!"

"Well, that's good," Dallas says. "Now, I know what to do on our next dates."

I smile and blush. "So, we're gong to have more dates?" I ask hopefully, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"Definitely," he smiles, and I smile back. "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely," I mock. He cracks a smile and starts to laugh a little. I smile to, and peck him on the lips before he leaves. I walk into Sonic Boom, feeling elated as ever after that date. I smile and blush, touching my lips and shivering a little.

"So how was the date?" I snap out of my trance and look at Austin.

"It was fun," I tell him, before smirking. "After you and Jenna stopped flirting so loudly and crazily."

"Hey!" Austin pouts.

I smile. "Don't worry, it's fine."

Trish walks in and poses with jazz hands. "Guess who got a job At Cheesy's Burgers!"

_Looks like Trish's record for keeping a job has now been ruined. _

"Trish, how did you get fired this time?" I ask while chuckling.

"Well, I kind of broke a few antique glasses," Trish shrugs. "Oopsy daisy."

I chuckle. That's the Trish I know. Getting fired from every job she gets.

"Either way, Ally, I need to talk to you," Trish says, walking toward the counter.

I walk behind her, going inside the counter. She was on the outside opposite of me.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask her.

"I was thinking about Miss Miami," Trish starts. "And I thought that you would need a manager." I already know where this is going. "So, I nominate myself to be your manager. What do you think?"

I smile and chuckle. "I would love that."

"Awesome!" Trish exclaims. "I'll get started right away! Oh, and Austin," Trish turns around to face Austin. "I got you booked next month to go on the Helen Show."

Austin showed an expression that was a mix between shocked and confused. "Didn't Helen ban me from her show?"

Trish sighs. "She did, but I convinced her to allow you back for one more performance, as long as you promise that Ally isn't on stage."

"Deal!" Austin smiles. "Ally, I can't believe it!"

I smile back. "I can't believe it either, Austin."

His face instantly falls. "But I want you to be on stage with me! It won't be the same without you!"

I smile. _Aww, he cares!_ "Don't worry, Austin, I'll be backstage cheering you on."

"Are you sure?" he asks. "If I get interviewed, I want you to answer some questions too. You do write all of my songs."

"I'm positive," I touch his shoulder reassuringly. "You're going to be awesome. Now, if you need me, I'll be upstairs to learn how to operate a sewing machine."

"See ya, Ally," Austin waves at me, and I wave back. I walk up the steps and go to the practice room. I then turn the doorknob and enter. Dez was there on his antique sewing machine.

"Oh hey Ally!" Dez says. "I was just finishing my dress."

I look over to see a flower print dress.

"Aww, it's pretty!" I exclaim. "Who is it for?"

Dez scratches the back of his neck. "No one," he answers hastily.

I nod, knowing that I wouldn't figure out who the dress is for anytime soon. "So, are you ready to teach me?"

"Yeah!" Dez says. "It's really easy to grasp once you get it."

He stands up, and motions for me to sit down. I smile and sit down.

"OK, so first, you need to learn how to thread the machine," Dez says, and he opens the front part of the machine. "See the tip of the thread right there? You have to lead it through that crack, that gear, loop it around the hoop, pull it over there and put the thread through the eye of the needle. Got it?"

My head was spinning at that point. I was so confused on what he was trying to explain to me, but I smile and nod through it. "Yep, I got it."

"OK, now you try," Dez says. I grab the end of the thread and start leading it throughout the sewing machine. Honestly, the task was more like a maze. Once I finish, I turn to Dez. He nods.

"Good job," he says. "Now, the next thing, sewing with it."

He grabs a scrap piece of purple fabric and fits it under the needle.

"First, you would flick the switch down. It makes sure that the fabric doesn't fly everywhere," Dez explains. "Once that's finished, you would just step on that over there." He points at a step-stool-like-thing. "The harder you step on it, the faster the sewing machine will go."

"And how would I turn the fabric?" I ask Dez.

"Oh, that's easy!" he says. "You would just flip the switch up and rotate the fabric."

I nod. "OK, that makes sense."

"OK, now you try," Dez says, motioning to the sewing machine. I take a deep breath, before flipping the switch down and pushing lightly on the step-stool-like-thing. My heart was pounding out of my chest. It was weird to be freaked out about this, but I was. Every single time I try something for the first time, my heart feels like it's about to explode.

"Ally, that's really good," Dez says. "Now, turn the fabric and keep sewing."

I nod at his command and flip the switch up, before rotating the fabric about 90 degress. Then, I press lightly on the step-stool-like-thing.

"Ally, good job!" Dez says. "So, I guess that's it. If you need anything, you have my digits."

I smile. "Thanks Dez. For everything."

"You're welcome," he smiles and leaves. I then start sketching my 10 outfits (even though I'm not the best drawer, I'm better at drawing than dancing)

Once I finally finish, I check the wall clock. _7:00._ No wonder it was already dark outside. It was too late to go fabric shopping now. I swore to myself that I would go fabric shopping tomorrow.

I walk out of the practice room and go downstairs. The store was empty, and I start to play a song I knew by memory on the grand piano.

* * *

_There's no way I can make it without ya  
Do it without ya  
Be here without ya  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- own this dream  
Cause I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I got you with me  
There's no way I can make it without ya  
Do it without ya  
Be here without ya_

* * *

I play the last chord and take a deep breath. Suddenly, I hear applause. I turn around to see Austin, Dez and Trish smiling and clapping.

"You guys!" I smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Dez says.

"Wait, where were you guys?" I wonder out loud.

"We went to get some dinner," Trish answers.

"Here, Ally, I got this for you," Austin says, walking towards me. I blush faintly and grin. _Aww, that's so sweet! He thought about me!_ He hands me a brown bag. My grin turned even wider after I saw what was in the bag.

"PICKLES!" I yell happily. "Austin, you shouldn't have."

"It was on the side of my plate," Austin shrugs. "It's no big deal."

"Well, thanks," I smile and hold my stomach. "I am so unbelievably hungry!"

I walk over to the counter and start eating the pickles.

"Oh, wait, Ally?" Trish says. "I got you a gig for your fashion seminar."

"Oh, yeah!" I smile. "When is it?"

Trish looks through her myPod touch, which she as been carrying often now because her myPhone has been destroyed. "Um, it's next Thursday."

I go on my myPhone and go onto the Calendar app. I schedule the seminar, but realize something before I could.

"Trish, what time is the seminar at?"

"8:00, I think," Trish answers. "Why?"

"Where is it at?" I ask.

"Um, the mall, on the mini stage in the middle," Trish answers. "Why are you answering all of these questions?"

I sigh. "Trish, you scheduled the seminar right before the opening night of the musical. I can't go to both."

We all stare into thin air, wondering what we will do about this.

* * *

**FINI! God, that took a while. But, I think I did pretty good on this chapter. What did you guys think about it? Put your opinions in a review! 105 needed!**

**PS: Woo! 5000 words!**


	12. Fights & Challenges

**Hello everyone! It's StylishFashionista! I was so happy with everyone's quick response to the story, so thank you guys! I really do love this story, and I plan on finishing it. I think there will be 6-8 chapters left, if the story keep going on from how I've planned it. It was originally only supposed to be 12 chapters, but I've fallen in love with this story so much! Also, I'm in summer vacation! Yay! But, it's not like I'm actually going to have any time to do anything entertaining. I'm going to China for 6 weeks. I'm so excited! I'm bringing my netbook to China, but I may not have wifi, or I simply may not even have time. Of course, I'm not going to leave you guys hanging like I have done previously. I really am going to try to update this. Anyways, 115 reviews, maybe? You guys are pretty awesome. Off to reviews!**

**lacey reynods-Umm, thanks for the jibberish.**

**Yaz-Aww, thank you! That's an amazing idea, and I really should've used it! Lol, that would be hilarious.**

**queenc1-Thank you! Oh, and thank you for reviewing on every single chapter. It means a lot! :)**

**TeddyBearz88-Thank you so much! And I really hate the last few weeks of school, when the teachers decide to pile a billion tests on us. They're so evil! And how did you do on your tests? I bet you did good. :)**

**tltli-Degrassi is pretty awesome! Oh, and BTW, I'm twelve, turning 13 in July! :)**

**DisneyLover16-Thank you so much!**

**rauraauslly-Thank you so much!**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey Macy!**

**Macy: Hi... Who are you?**

**Me: I'm StylishFashonista. We have an interview today.**

**Macy: *face stays blank***

**Me: I'm the girl who's going to make you "rich and famous"**

**Macy: *face lights up* Oh, you! Yeah, I'm already rich and famous, but this will definitely boost my image. *flips hair* What's the first question?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Macy: Fine. StylishFashionista doesn't own anything except the story's plot and her OCs. Next question.**

**Me: *smirks* Oh, you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

Trish's POV

"OK, OK, OK, OK," I say hastily. I was on my myPod touch, clicking on bunches of apps to try to fix the predicament that I made. I needed to change the time of the seminar so then Ally could do the musical. "I can do this. I can change this. I CAN DO THIS!" I really only said those things to convince myself, not the others.

"Trish, calm down," Ally tells me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Take deep breaths."

I do as Ally instructs, and I became calmer and calmer as time passed.

"Thanks Alls," I smile at her. "Either way, I've got to figure out a way to change the time of the seminar." I press my finger on the Notes app to look for the Customer Service number I had previously typed in there. "Hey Ally, Austin, Dez, someone! Can you please pass me a phone?"

Dez quickly passes me his, and I scroll for the Phone app, when I look at something else. "A 'How Well Do You Know Megan Fox?' app? Seriously?!"

"Don't judge me!" Dez exclaims. "That app told me that Megan Fox and I are soulmates!"

"Seriously?!" Austin says, but in a different tone than what I have previously done. His was happy while mine was in an 'Are you kidding me?' tone. "Dude, I have got to get that app!"

"Just search 'Megan Fox' in the App Store, and it should be the first one," Dez tells Austin, which gets Austin engrossed in his phone to get the 'How Well Do You Know Megan Fox?' app. I roll my eyes. _Such kids._

I finally find Dez's phone app (he put it a hard-to-find folder, seriously?) and type in the phone number in my Notes app. Then, I press the Call button, and press Dez's phone onto my cheek.

_RING!_

Come on, please pick up!

_RING!_

Please pick up, Customer Service!

_RING!_

OK, seriously, if they don't pick up, a huge dose of backstabbing is coming up!

_RING!_

That's it! I am about to charge at these people!

"Hello?" a girl from Customer Service says in a high pitched voice. _OK, good, they actually picked up._ "My name is Chelsey, and I will be assisting you today. To whom am I speaking to?"

"You're speaking to Trish," I smirk, waiting for her response of my name. "Trish De la Rosa."

"Oh my God, it's actually Trish on the phone," Chelsey whispers to someone.

"Just go with it," the mystery person says, who now I believe is my old boss Tara because of her really high pitched voice. "And make sure she doesn't want another job here."

"Um, hi, Trish," Chelsey says with a scared tone evident in her voice. I smirk. I can get so much out of these people.

"Um, hi, Chelsey," I mock. "Are you going to assist me or what?"

"Um, OK," Chelsey says, still frightened at my presence. "But, just telling you now, Tara is definitely not allowing you to get another job here, so I can't help you if you're asking for a job."

I chuckle a little. "Don't worry, I don't want a job at the Customer Service, especially after Tara treated me so bad."

If you couldn't tell, I don't like Tara. If I didn't treat a customer 'her way', she would grab a whip and whip me with it. It hurt really bad.

"Oh," Chelsey says. It was obvious she didn't know what else to say.

"And besides," I continue on. "I have a job at Cheesy's Burgers that I plan on keeping! I need the money to buy a new myPhone."

"Then whose phone are you using?" Chelsey asks. _Wow, personal much?_

"I'm using Dez's," I tell her.

"Ooh, you're using your boyfriend's phone?" Chelsey asks and chuckles. "How cute!"

I scoff, and blush a teensy bit. "What?! No, no, no, no, no. Dez and I are just friends," I shake my head. "No, scratch that, enemies," I tilt my head to the side. "Frenemies? Yeah, that seems right."

I look to Dez, who was fiercely blushing, the blush matching his ginger hair.

"Sure," Chelsey says sarcastically. _Hey, I'm the sarcastic queen! I'm the one who's supposed to be sarcastic during this!_ "Whatever you want to believe..."

"Hey, are you going to help me or not?" I snap.

"OK, OK!" Chelsey exclaims. "Sheesh. Take a chill pill, will you?"

I was so ready to kill her that it wasn't even funny. I actually would've killed her right then and there, but Customer Service was a long walk from Sonic Boom. And just going there to kill her wouldn't be the smartest thing. It would give her the satisfaction. It would give her the upper hand. So I refrain myself from picking up the plastic knife and charging over to Customer Service, because I knew it wasn't the best idea.

I scoff. "Listen, Ellie, or Darcy, or whatever your name is..."

"CHELSEY!" Chelsey yells. "My name is Chelsey, got it?"

I roll my eyes. "OK then, CHELSEY," I emphasize her name. "Just want you to know that I'm not very happy right now. You've put me in such a bad mood. I was trying to be polite to you, but obviously, you're not doing the same to me. So, here it goes. Either, you can keep your big, fat mouth shut and help me out or I can get you fired from this job. You know what they say; 'the customer's always right'. And, if you didn't realize, you are working at Customer Service, so I think the quote goes especially for you."

"Wait a second," Chelsey chuckles a little bit. "That was your polite side?"

This girl is getting on my last nerve. And I swear, if it wasn't for Ally patting her hand on my back, trying her best to soothe me, I would've killed Chelsey on the spot, then and there. But I sigh, as it'll do me nothing. _Remember Trish. This isn't for you. This isn't for anyone else. This is for Ally, your best friend since kindergarten. Just suck it up, and go with it._

"Can you just help me or not?" I snap.

"Fine, I'll help you, but only because I know for myself that you can get rid of my job," Chelsey says. "What do you need help with?"

"Um, I had recently signed up for a time slot for the stage at next Thursday at 8:00, but I need to change the time," I explain to Chelsey. "Is that OK?"

"Sorry, but all times are booked until this month is over," Chelsey says. "Must suck for you."

I knew that there was no way that the stage was booked until the end of this month, but I shrugged it off. This girl just isn't worth it. And I knew, either way, that I couldn't change my time because of the mall's rules. _Every time slot you sign up for is unchangeable._ I ended the phone call, slamming Dez's phone onto the counter angrily.

"So I'm getting from your anger that we didn't get the time changed," Ally comments.

"Nope," my lip was quivering with anger. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill someone." And with that plastic knife in my hand, I was off, ready to kill Ellie or Darcy or whatever her name is. Oh right, Chelsey. Whatever. Like I actually care.

Ally's POV

What am I going to do? I can't get the time changed and I'm freaking out.

"OK, worries, worries!" I exclaim, looking through the mall's handbook for a solution. However, there was no solution. It even stated right there in the handbook; Every time slot you sign up for is unchangeable.

I start to panic. What am I going to do? This is not good. NOT GOOD AT ALL! What am I supposed to do?

"Hey, Ally, guess what?"

I look at Austin, who was beaming at me.

"This app says that Megan Fox and I are soulmates!" Austin exclaims. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Wait, Austin," Dez butts in. "Megan Fox and **I** are soulmates." Dez stuffs his phone in Austin's face. "See?"

"But Megan Fox is my soulmate!" Austin whines.

"No, she's mine!" Dez exclaims.

"No, she's mine!" Austin exclaims right back.

"Mine!" Dez shouts.

"Mine!" Austin hollers.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Dez sighs. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Aww, I'm sorry, too," Austin says, and he and Dez both hug. I smile at them. They are such good friends.

"I'm so sorry, that, in fact, I'm letting you have Megan Fox," Dez says.

"No way, Dez," Austin smiles. "You should have Megan Fox."

"No, you should," Dez says.

"No, you should, I insist," Austin insists.

"No, you should."

"No, you should,"

"No, you should,"

"No, you should!"

I left Dez and Austin before anything could become too weird (correction: I already think that everything has become too weird). I walk into the practice room and grab my journal. It was a little worn out from all of the years I've used it, but the strings were still holding, and I couldn't bear to lose it. I scroll through the book, making sure I don't skip a page. The memories flooded me, and I smiled at each and every one. After a bunch of scrolling, I found a page full of stray notes and chords, but no lyrics. I smile. I was 15 when I wrote in the notes and chords, but I had no clue on what the lyrics would be. I started to play the notes and chords on the piano, and then the lyrics flooded into me.

_I can almost see it_  
_That dream I'm dreaming, but_  
_There's a voice inside my head saying_  
_You'll never reach it_  
_Every step I'm taking'_  
_Every move I make_  
_Feels lost with no direction,_  
_My faith is shakin'_  
_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_  
_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_  
_The chances I'm taking_  
_Sometimes might knock me down, but_  
_No I'm not breaking_  
_I may not know it, but_  
_These are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_  
_Just gotta keep goin',_  
_And I, I gotta be strong_  
_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_Yeah_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Somebody's gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Keep on movin'_  
_Keep climbin'_  
_Keep the faith baby_  
_It's all about, it's all about the climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh_

I hear applauding, and look at the door to see Austin leaning there nonchalantly, clapping for me as hard as he could.

"Amazing, Ally," Austin compliments.

"Thanks," I blush ever so slightly. "Where's Dez?"

Austin turns behind him. "He went to check out how Trish is doing. You know them." We both chuckle awkwardly.

"Right..." I say. "Either way, what brings you up here? Were you listening the whole time?"

"Yep," Austin says, popping the 'p'. I start to look worried. "Don't worry, Ally, it was amazing."

I smirk. "I know."

We both laugh, and he comes up to me.

"You know, I usually tell you to make your songs faster, but that one is too perfect when it's slow," Austin compliments.

"Thanks," I smile at him. "Now, can we forget the song and talk about something else?" I ask hastily. "Like, what about Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber? Are they back together? Who knows? And what about raisins? They're tasty, right? I especially love the yogurt-coated ones. They're so good!"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Austin stops my rambling. "What was that song about?"

I sigh. "My life right now. Miss Miami is just so stressful! Why did I agree to sign up again?"

Austin chuckles. "Ally, you did it for Trish."

I nod in remembrance. "Right..."

Austin puts his hand on my shoulder. "Look, Ally, if you're stressed out about the whole fashion-seminar-musical thing, why don't you just get the school to host the fashion seminar right before the musical?" Austin suggests. "You don't come into the musical until Scene 2B anyways, so that gives you a solid 15 minutes to change, get your hair and makeup ready, and get onto the stage to get ready to perform."

I smile. "Austin, that's a great idea!" My expression then turns angry. "The only problem is that 15 minutes is not enough time for me to get ready!" My old-fashioned dress is beautiful (it's pink and it has a bunch of small, pink roses on it, it's just amazing) but it takes a while to put on, so 5 minutes wasted. And with all of my makeup I have to apply (blush, foundation, this pink lipstick from Dior, mascara, eye liner, and an eyebrow pencil to outline my eyebrow), that already wastes 10 minutes. And then I have to go through the hair department, where instead of my slightly frizzy waves, they have to give me more bouncier curls and give me a beautiful Greek headband filled with lavender and lilac petals. It has to be bobby pinned in so then it doesn't fall off of my head. So that wastes about 20 minutes. And then I have to slip into these beautiful pink flats with a huge rose at the toes and run backstage so then I'll be on time for my cue, and I have to be backstage 2 minutes before my cue at the latest. So, 15 minutes won't even cut it for the amount of time I need.

"What do you mean you need more time than 15 minutes?!" Austin exclaims. "It only takes me 10 minutes to get ready!"

"Well, all you have to do is throw on a white button-down dress shirt, some red and gold pants, dab a little of foundation there, put a little but of blush there, throw on some lip gloss and you're done," I point out to him. "My process is way more complicated than that."

Austin's eyes widen in realization. "Wait, I have to wear lip gloss?!"

I nod. "Yeah. Kind of comes with the whole 'star of the musical' thing."

"Seriously?!" he looks at me hopefully, hoping for God that I say no, but I don't budge. "Argh! If I had known this, then I would have never sign up! I don't want to wear makeup!"

"Yeah, well, you kind of have to," I inform him. "Everyone in the musical has to."

Austin then looked relieved. "OK, phew. I'm not the only guy who has to wear makeup."

I nod hesitantly. "Yeah. But, either way, I have to put on this beautiful but complicated pink dress which takes forever just to shimmy in, and then go to makeup where they have to throw on blush, foundation, this pink lipstick from Dior, mascara, eye liner, and an eyebrow pencil to outline my eyebrow on me, and then go to hair where they have to curl my hair into bouncy curls and bobby pin this beautiful Greek headband on me and then I have to slip on my matching pink flats and run backstage to make it on time." I ramble on and On and on. "Austin, I can't finish that in 15 minutes. I JUST CAN'T!"

Austin looked alarmed. "OK, Ally, slow down." I nod at him. "OK, then why can't you just end the fashion seminar 30 minutes before the musical starts or something. Then you'll for sure have enough time to do... whatever you just said you had to do."

I nod and smile. "Austin, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Austin smirks. "Because you're not as much of a genius as me." He then poses cheesily and I smile.

"Perfect," I say. "Do you want to come to the principal's with me to ask tomorrow? I'd really like someone to be there for me."

He nods. "Definitely."

I smile. This could actually work.

Dez's POV

"Trish!" I yell. Once I saw that Trish wasn't at Sonic Boom anymore and a plastic knife had instantly disappeared, I knew I had to check up n her to make sure she's not doing anything stupid.

"Trish!" I call out, but to no avail. I tap a bald guy who was reading a newspaper on the shoulder.

"Um, hey, have you seen a frizzy-haired brunette Latina that's about yeh-high," I put my hand close to my shoulder. "And was possibly running off with a plastic knife in her hand."

The bald man shakes his head with an annoyed expression on his face. He turned back around to continue reading his newspaper.

"Well, thanks!" I call out to him after starting to run again. He just stuck his tongue out at me and glared at me. For a 50 (?) year old, he seems pretty childish.

"Get over here and die like a man!" I hear a high pitched voice scream.

"I would, but I don't think that I'm the man here!" another girl screams. That's a familiar voice.

_Wait, that's **Trish's **voice._

I run over to where I hear the screams. They got louder and louder progressively, so I knew I was heading in the right direction. I turn at a corner to see them fighting at the fountain. A crowd was forming around them.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd was chanting. Everyone seems to love a good fight.

"If you were on a disgusting meter from 1-10, 10 being the worst, you would be 100!" the girl with the high pitched voice screeches. She had pin-straight platinum blonde hair and a few freckles on her cheeks. She had crystal blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing the most sparkly shirt you will ever find and a matching sparkly skirt that was just as sparkly. I do have to admit, she was pretty attractive. Blinding, but attractive. But she was no Trish.

"Oh, I wouldn't be talking, girl with the too-sparkly wardrobe," Trish spat back, trying to push the blonde. "I swear, once someone sees your wardrobe, they faint because it's hurting their eyes!"

"Burn!" someone from the crowd shouts.

"You shouldn't be talking, Zebra Stripes!" the blonde spat back, tackling Trish to the fountain. Ouch. That looked like it hurt.

"Ouch! Double burn!" the same guy from the crowd yells. I take a closer look at him. He had gray hair and was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt tucked into beige pants. He was also taking care of three kitties, two of them seeming very familiar.

"Lester?" I point my pointer finger at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Dez! Hey!" he says, coming up to me with the three kittens he was taking care of. One was a Tabby, one was a Persian, and the other was a Bombay. No wonder I recognized two of them! The Persian's Melody and the Tabby's Lyric. But what about the Bombay?

"Hey Lester!" I smile. "I see you're carrying three cats."

Lester smiles. "Yep. I'm pretty sure you've met Melody and Lyric," he says, motioning to the Persian and the Tabby respectively.

"But what about the Bombay?" I ask him.

"Oh, the black cat?" Lester asks to clarify. I nod. "Yep, Ally volunteered again at the animal shelter and fell in love with this cutie, so she ended up adopting him. His name's Harmony."

I smirk. "Yet another musical name from Ally, huh." Naming cats by musical terms is so her.

"Yep," Lester says, popping the 'p'. "I'm super happy that Ally chose to get cats instead of dogs. Dogs run everywhere and they do their business wherever they please. At least cats know how to use a litter box..."

I nod. I'm more of a dog person. **(AN: So am I! I would've gave Ally puppies, but kitties suited her better. And besides, cats are pretty cute, too.)**

"You're so ugly!" I hear the blonde screech. Oops. I forgot about the fight. "I bet you that you'll grow up to be an old lady with at least 10 cats!"

"Hey!" Lester cries.

"Are you kidding me?" Trish chuckles, pushing the blonde onto the floor of the fountain. "You're probably starting your old kitty collection now!"

"Hey!" Lester cries out again. Right. The kitties that he was taking care of. Right.

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" I ask Lester. "You know Trish! She's Ally's best friend!"

"Oh, Trish is in that fight?" Lester asks me. I nod. "OK, then, Trish, Chelsey, stop!" Lester whispers. Oh, so that's the blonde's name. Lester then shrugs. "Well, I tried."

I sigh. Looks like I'm the one who has to break it up. I walk over to the two soaking girls.

"You guys!" I push them apart from each other. "Break it up!"

Chelsey pulled me into the fountain, and I bonked my head on the fountain ground, which actually didn't hurt that bad.

"Dez!" Trish exclaims. "Oh, Blondie, now you're getting it."

"Original name, Shortie," Chelsey spat.

"I wouldn't be talking," Trish retorts.

I get up to break the fight once more, and Chelsey slaps me again. I shake my head, trying to recover from the damage she has caused me. And then I saw it. Coins on the ground.

"MONEY FOR ALLL!" I exclaim, grabbing as many handfuls of coins as I could get. I stuffed them in my jean pockets, which were really big.

"Dez!" Trish scolds me, but I just kept stealing the coins.

Chelsey's eyes widen. "Oh, wait, that's your boyfriend?" She scoffs. "Dez, you can do so much better than her!"

Trish was about to charge at her, but I stop her, holding her at her waist before picking her up bridal style.

"Come on Trish," I say, holding the petite Latina tight. "She's not worth it."

I walk out of the fountain, being as soaked as ever. Trish was struggling at first, but then stopped when she knew that I wasn't going to let her go. I carry her to the closest store which happens to be Melody Diner and throw me and her into the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing?" Trish asks me angrily.

"Saving you," I answer like it's so obvious, because, ahem, it kind of is.

Trish scoffs. "I was totally beating that girl Kensie..."

"Chelsey," I interrupt, correcting her.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Either way, she was totally going down before you had to butt in!"

"Sorry," I roll my eyes back. "But you'll thank me sooner or later."

"Sure..." she says sarcastically. "Anyways, why did you drag me here?"

_That's right, Dez, why did you drag her here?_

"Um, no reason," I say, scratching the back of my neck.

"Dez," Trish starts. "Tell me why or I'll make you into a sandwich."

_What do I tell her?_

I instead just let my actions do the talking and kiss her. She smiles and kisses back, hard. We were kissing for abot 10 seconds, but then I pulled away, desperate for some air.

"Why did you do that?" Trish asks harshly. _OK, here it goes._

"Um, maybe it's because, I, um, like you?" I hesitate.

I close my eyes harshly, waiting for the slap to come, but it never did. Instead, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Dez," Trish breathes. "I like you, too."

"Really?" I exclaim, my eyes lighting up and sparkling.

"Yeah," Trish whispers.

I smile. "So, will you go out with me?"

Trish sighs. "No."

"What?!" I exclaim. "But you, WHAT?!"

"Dez, I would, and I seriously would, but I can't," Trish awkwardly smiles. "I'm sorry."

And with that, she stood up and left the janitor's closet, leaving me dumbfounded and confused. I shake my head, before getting up and exiting the janitor's closet as well.

"DEZZYPOO!" I hear. _Oh no. Mindy._

Austin's POV

Math is the most boring and useless subject ever. OK, I take that back, Math is NOW the most boring and useless subject ever. I liked it when there weren't letters in it. They say we're going to need it later in our life. I don't believe them one bit.

"Now class," Mrs. Allen turns to us. _Oh, yeah, her screeching voice. _"I'm very excited for today! We get to learn the Navier-Stokes equation!"

I hear groans echo through the entire class, one of them coming from me. I watch her write on the whiteboard with a red Expo marker, but once I saw an upside-down e, a p like thing and a triangle in the equation, I gave up on trying to understand it.

I look at the door, where I see Ally making crazy faces through it. I chuckle slightly. She then points towards Mrs. Allen's direction and then outside. _Oh yeah! I have to help her convince the principal to allow her to have that fashion seminar. Right__. _I shoot my hand up/

Mrs. Allen looks at me. "Yes, Austin? Do you have a question about the use of the equation? Or maybe you wondering about how this equation is put into daily use?"

I raise an eyebrow, confused on what Mrs. Allen had just said. "Um, no. I was just wondering if I could use the bathroom."

Mrs. Allen smiles. "OK! Just come back quickly."

I smile, jumping out of my seat and into the hallway, where Ally was waiting for me.

"You took forever!" Ally whines as we start walking towards the principal's office.

"Wasn't my fault," I tell her.

"Um, it kinda is," she retorts.

"How?" I raise an eyebrow, waiting for Ally's answer.

"Because you're the one who had to ask if you could get out of Math class!" Ally yells, but quietly, since we were in the school hallway.

"Hey, I'm going with you for this," I tell Ally. "I could just go back..." I turn my heels, as if I was going to leave Ally, but she stops me.

"No, stay," she demands.

I smirk. "I will. I would never leave you."

She smiles in response, and I could barely see a faint blush printed on her cheeks. "Oh yeah, how is Math?"

"Fun," I say, sarcasm dripping in my voice. "We're learning about the Navier-Stokes Equation, whatever the heck that is. So exciting."

Ally's eyes start to light up, and she beams. "Seriously?" she exclaims, and I nod. "Awesome!"

"How is that good?" I ask her in disbelief. "It just made math SOOO much more confusing!"

"Engineers depend on that equation," Ally explains. "Without it, we would have no planes, ships, race cars, or anything of that sort."

I gasp. "So, without that equation, there's no fun in this world?" I ask.

"Yep," Ally nods, popping the 'p'.

"But that makes no sense!" I exclaim quietly. "It's such a complicated and boring equation, but it leads to useful and fun stuff? That makes no sense."

"Well, most things in this world makes no sense, so I guess this is one of them," Ally chuckles, before stopping in front of a door. "We're here."

"Awesome," I smile. I open the door for her and push her into her seat, before sitting down myself. I like to show that I can be a true gentleman, especially around Ally. She falls for gentlemanly-like guys, right?

"Hi, Austin, Ally," the principal smiles, looking at both of us while leaning into his comfy seat. "What's up?"

Ally and I share a glance. I motion for Ally to start.

"Um, well, you see, as you know, I'm in the musical," Ally starts. The principal nods, motioning her to continue. "And I'm also in Macy's little Miss Miami competition. I have to have a fashion seminar. So, I was wondering if I can do an hour seminar one and a half hours before the musical starts. I think it'll attract more musical watchers, and they would have to buy the same ticket, making our revenue so much better."

Wow, I never knew Ally put so much research into this! All I would've done was ask him. And if he said no, beg and plead until I do get it. It doesn't seem like a lot of work, but it certainly is.

"Wait, wait, wait," the principal stops Ally's rambling. "So what I hear you saying is that you want to host an hour fashion seminar one and a half hours earlier than the musical, make us set up more chairs, bake more goods for the concession stand, and make people come to our school earlier for that Miss Miami competition?"

I nod hesitantly. "It's for a good cause?" I phrase that as if it's a question, and shrug slightly.

The principal smiles. "I'm fine with it."

"Thank you!" Ally beams at him, before high fiving me. She then hugs me, and I held the hug for what seemed like eternity. We just fit into each other so perfectly, and it just felt so amazing to have her all to myself. Once she lets go, I decide to let go to, and she skips out of the principal's office. I chuckle. That was just so cute! I was about to leave when the principal stopped me.

"Hey, Austin, can you stay here for a second?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure," I turn around and sit back down. "What do you need?"

"Take my advice," the principal says. "Don't let her go."

I look at him as if I was confused. "What?"

The principal chuckles. "I see the way you look at her. She's your world, isn't she?"

I nod. "Yeah. Ally's amazing. But, we've been friends for so long, and I can't bear to..."

"Stop, Austin," the principal says. "Stop doubting yourself. Everything will be fine, trust me. Just, don't give up on her. Fight for her. Do whatever it takes."

I nod. "I will," I smile at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiles back, and this time, I left the principal's office. I turn my heels towards Math class and walk back. Once I walk in, I see everyone giving all their attention to a piece of paper.

"Austin!" Mrs. Allen cheers. "Good thing you're back. And just in time, too. I just gave everyone a pop quiz!"

My mouth drops. "A what now?"

"You heard me right," Mrs. Allen says. "A pop quiz on the Navier-Stokes Equation," She puts her hand on her chin. "Well, I was going to let you skip it, but since you're here anyways, why don't you just take it?"

She sits me back down on my seat, and passes me the pop quiz, which honestly looked like a bunch of jibberish to me. But, my mind was only set on one thing.

_Don't give up on her. Fight for her._

I will. I will

* * *

**The end! I hope you guys liked it! Now, I bet you that you're all wondering why I chose a Hannah Montana song for Ally to write. I'm just going to put it out there. The Climb is an amazing song. Definitely the best song Miley has ever sung. The Hannah Montana songs aren't even that bad! Anyways, this is my longest chappie EVER and I'm super psyched! Anyways, please review! 115, pretty please?**


End file.
